Hiccstrid smut-shots
by Plasma Snow
Summary: Hiccstrid one-shots. Contains detailed scenes. Hiccup and Astrid know each other better than anyone else. A look into their private life. Not much plot. Mostly dominant Astrid. Hiccup's mostly sub but really more of a bashful and respectful man than someone with no backbone. Ideas welcome! Any AU so long as it contains Hiccstrid (Example: Hicceathstrid) Not cannon to each other.
1. Exploration

**(A/N) Hey guys and gals! The last time I tried to write a fanfiction like this I got reviews saying it was too extreme or not detailed enough with too much dialog. I wrote this one trying to stay as cannon as I could to the characters, and would appreciate reviews letting me know how I did.**

 **Warnings- This one-shot contains oral sex, detailed descriptions of sexual encounters, and events after HTTYD 2.**

A long day of chiefing had left Hiccup Haddock tired and tense. His muscles ached and he'd just recently had dinner. He had come home to take a warm bath, only to be met by the beautiful sight of his partially dressed wife. He knew he wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon.

Hiccup sat on his wife and his' bed with a warm smile. In the corner of the room was Astrid once Hofferson now Haddock, his dream come true. She wore her breast bindings and black leggings. Her hair was down and golden locks fell over her partially scarred shoulders. She wasn't flawless, but Hiccup didn't care. Her battle scars made the 22 year old beauty all the more admirable.

"You have the beauty of the Goddess herself milady. You know that?" Hiccup stated with a lopsided grin. His broad shoulders and scrawny yet toned chest were bare as he only wore his own green leggings and prosthetic. He too had battle scars from dragon training over the years. His most noticeable one was a whip mark that traveled from the top of his right shoulder down to his left hip. He'd earned that one freeing a dragon from a hunter trap and winding up fighting said hunter in the process.

Astrid chuckled and walked over to the bed before lowering herself onto her husband's lap. She straddled his lap and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Hiccup tried to catch her in the kiss and deepen it, but his soul mate pulled back too quickly. He sighed and placed a hand on either one of her hips. He didn't dare do something they both hadn't mentally agreed on such as forcing his wife to move more quickly. It wasn't often she put herself in such a vulnerable or obedient position quiet like this.

"This is why I love you." Astrid whispered into Hiccup's ear as she cupped his left cheek with her hand. Her thumb ran over his chin in a sweet gesture. Hiccup smiled and his eyes caught her gaze. "Yeah?" He questioned. One of his hands drifted from her hip and down to gently run teasingly along her inner thigh. Astrid shivered.

"You respect me for who I am, and don't take advantage of me like most Vikings would. If you weren't my husband, I don't believe I would've ever married and instead would've remained a shield maiden. My parents never planned to marry me off so I didn't have a reason not too."

Hiccup smiled and nodded slowly. His warm gaze made Astrid's heart squeeze. He leaned in and caught her lips with his. The married couple of one and a half years now moved in sync with each other. Caught up in the moment Hiccup's careful, curious hands went up to Astrid's breast bindings where he slowly undid them with a gentleness only _he_ could possess in a situation as tense and sexually tempting as the current one.

Once Astrid's binding were undone and placed on the nightstand next to the bed, Hiccup moved his mouth from her lips and down to her chin where he gently pecked her. He then gazed at her rounded breasts with admiration and want, before finally moving his mouth to her collarbone where he gently suckled at her sensitive skin.

Astrid gasped when her husband hit a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear with his warm, wet lips. She placed one hand on his right shoulder and used her other to run through Hiccup's tangled, messy, tousled auburn mop of hair.

"I love you milady." Hiccup whispered in a deep tone when the feeling of Astrid's fingernails digging into his shoulder set something off deep within. She still had ahold of his hair, and gripped it tightly when he removed his mouth from her neck as if she was subconsciously trying to keep him close. Only _He_ was aloud to _ever_ do this to Astrid Haddock. His Goddess from above. The Valkyrie in his dreams.

"I love you too. Come here." Astrid whispered back and pulled her husband by the hair. She quickly took control and kissed his lips passionately. Hiccup gasped at the sudden impact, but quickly returned the kiss and wrapped both of his arms around his wife. His chest pressed firmly against her breasts, and he felt her rosy nipples harden against him. He smirked into the kiss. Only him.

Minutes passed and the kiss quickly became more heated and fierce. Hiccup's tongue softly swept across Astrid's lower lip, making the blonde gasp. He took the chance and dove into her mouth, both tongues battling for dominance. Astrid eventually won, and smiled when her husband relaxed and simply leaned back against the head board while she explored every inch of his mouth. She could feel his length quickly become fully hardened between her legs from within his leggings. The young man groaned in need as his body told him he needed escape.

Once Astrid was done exploring the once foreign land of her husband's mouth, she pulled back and placed her hand over his heart. One of Hiccup's hands came up to rest on her left breast as he carefully played with the nipple. His other hand gently brushed her hair out of her face, and despite his inner want and slightly blurry vision, he smiled gratefully. "I don't believe you'll ever know how ecstatic I am to have you as mine Astrid." He said in a warm tone.

Astrid felt her heart squeeze once more and she leaned into her husband's touch. Sexual encounters such as these were slightly new to them. Despite being married for over a year, everything had been so chaotic after the birth of the new chief once Stoick passed that they hadn't done much more to seal their marriage than move in together. After that, the duo were afraid of intercourse do to the thought of pregnancy. They had both decided they couldn't risk it until Berk was back in tact. With everything going on, it would be selfish to bring a child who could be used against them into their life of war with other tribes.

It wasn't until five months ago that Hiccup and Astrid actually lost their virginity, and they were still slow going. Something about the youthful feeling within also brought out a childish nervousness and feeling of vulnerability. They would figure each other out before moving too fast.

"I feel the same way Hiccup. You bring out the better side of me." Hiccup smiled once more and became a little more risky with his actions. He continued to play with Astrid's breast, and flicked his thumb over the rosy bud. As expected his wife tensed and made a half-gasp half-moaning sound in the back of her throat, before relaxing and enjoying the feel of her husband's hands on her.

Hiccup's fingers were rough and calloused after so many years of working in the forge. At the same time they were careful and delicate, as they'd had to be over the years in order to calm injured dragons. She was no animal though. Astrid was no pet nor simply a friend. She was much more. She was Hiccup's most prized possession. The most important person to him. He would rather kill himself than ever leave so much as a cut on her already abused from war body.

"Not only in bed either. I-ugh-I don't know who I'd be if I never met your true side. I-ah... _Hiccup._ " Astrid tried to speak, but found it hard to as she breathed and gasped her husband's name. His fingers had left her breast, and in replacement was his gentle mouth. He first got her used to the feel of his tongue, before making sure she didn't get too relaxed and gently nipping at the sensitive skin. Both of Astrid's hands lay on his back as her nails dug into his skin for comfort against the strong yet pleasing sensations. It all seemed too much. Yet...she _loved_ it.

"I love you." Astrid whispered as her eyes became half lidded. Hiccup hummed, the vibrations sending shocks through his beloved's body. He removed his mouth for just a second, whispering "I love you too." before moving to her other breast. He was all about fair game, and growing up had loved puzzles and organization. His journal, inventions, charts, yeah his work space wasn't clean, but it was organized.

In bed, Astrid was his work space. She may be sweaty and wanting-and she wasn't the only one either-but he explored and mapped her body carefully. He noticed every new scar and never left one side of her naked body less pleased than the other. He had patience, and would suckle one side of her neck just as much as the other. Make sure one breast was just as pleased as the other. Make sure her needs were met before his. It was one of his many ways of silently telling her he cared.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered and tried to push him away by the shoulders. "I-I want more." She tried to sound stern, not quiet liking the idea of being the subdued one in these kinds of situations. At the same time, her voice was quiet. It showed her love and _trust_.

Hiccup's brows furrowed as he worked. He wasn't quiet pleased, and gently nipped at Astrid's skin. His wife grabbed at his hair once more, and she looked down where he gazed up into her baby blue eyes with almost innocent-looking forest green ones. They weren't even half-lidded or _as_ wanting anymore. A part of him that once added to the sexual fire within had died down temporarily, and the new childish glow in his eyes took Astrid back as they had many times before.

 _Please let me finish._ Hiccup silently asked his wife. If Astrid had said she really wanted to go faster, he would've in order to prevent a tension that wasn't a pleasing one. She knew that. That puppy dog look made her heart soften though, and for just a second a portion of the fire within _Astrid_ died down as well. That was before Hiccup gently nipped her a final time before his tongue calmed the stinging in her nipple with soothing motions. She was on fire once more.

Once Hiccup was finally satisfied, he pulled pack and lifted his wife's legs off of his lap. Astrid smiled and gazed down at his leggings where she could see the bulge beneath them. Without saying a word, her fingers gently hooked into the rim of his clothing. She looked to her husband for permission who nodded with a warm smile. With one swift motion the leggings were gone, and the only thing left was the simple cloth of his under garments which still remained for the time being.

Hiccup looked back up at Astrid once the leggings were removed, and he gestured to her tights. His wife nodded and removed her clothing as well, the cloth of her own under clothes being the only thing hiding her most private areas. Hiccup reached out both arms and welcomed her over. Astrid took the offer happily and once again straddled her husband's lap. They kissed once more.

Yet another time tongues fought, but before a winner could be decided a sudden spark lit between Astrid's legs. She pulled back and looked at her husband while breathing heavily. "I need you babe." She whispered with half lidded eyes, her mouth partially opened so she could catch her breath.

Hiccup was nearly set off. A part of him oh so _terribly_ wanted to become one with his wife immediately. The part that excelled emotions and benefited in the pleasure he'd gained time and time before was lit and he wanted to immediately remove what little bit of clothing he had left. The more sensitive, organized, emotional side though wanted this to last. He wanted to finish what he started rather than racing to the climax he'd benefit from only for a short moment.

"C-can we wait?" Hiccup managed to say with an almost strangled voice. His cheeks became heated and slightly red. He sweat and shivered as his wife moved, causing her immodestly covered warm, partially slick womanhood to rub against his own barely covered length. Astrid looked slightly confused.

"Why?" Astrid asked just above a whisper. She too seemed to be losing her voice as the air became warm with sexual tension. Hiccup sighed and looked into her eyes with a warm yet lustful gaze. His left hand came up to rest on her cheek where his fingers curled a strand of her hair.

"I-I want this to last. I don't want this time to be quick and less meaningful. This might seem weird...but I kind of _like_ the tension and suspense I guess you could say. I like having you here with me, and thinking about what's going to happen next. It's not as pleasing when we just 'finish things off' so to speak. I want moments like this to be not only intimate, but to last and be full of the passion we both have for each other. You can't tell me you don't have a stronger climax when we take things slow?" Hiccup tried to explain himself to a very eager Astrid. The young blonde thought for a moment, before nodding her head. "I can't say I disagree with you." She whispered. "It's just easier to go fast."

Hiccup smiled at his wife's words. "Despite being easier, maybe the new challenge can prove a fun experience?" He said with a smile, his eyes twinkling with a new emotion Astrid hadn't seen before. The two young adults resumed kissing, before Hiccup's hands delicately reached between his lover's legs and gently rubbed at her hidden beauty. The girl moaned into the kiss causing Hiccup to tense and shiver.

"Are you sure you want to keep going slow like this?" Astrid whispered as she broke the kiss once more. Her teeth dug into her husband's collar bone before she began suckling his sweet spot. Hiccup grabbed ahold of her shoulders and threw his head back while a groan filled the air. When his wife went deeper with her bite he let out an almost primal growl.

"Y-yeah. This is amazing." Hiccup whispered back in a deep voice, before returning his left hand to the spot between his wife's legs. His hand slipped beneath her undergarments and gently rubbed the bump just above her slick folds. The sweet pearl that made his lover shiver and moan was in reach. Once he got to it, Astrid quickly quit sucking his neck and instead bit it for comfort against the strong sensations her husband was hitting her with.

"Hiccup...I-I-" "Shh...actions speak louder than words." Astrid nodded and her legs parted wider as if they had a mind of their own. She ran her fingers roughly up and down her husband's sides, causing a dark-sounding moan to emit from his throat. She had never heard such a thing. What was this side of Hiccup?

The two continued exploring their spouses body with their hands and mouths while remaining in the same position. The sky was pitch black outside and a chilling breeze blew into the bedroom. The cold air countering the heat of their skin caused foreign sensations that set off all sorts of new feelings and thoughts. Sparks were fanned and turned into flames. Vision became blurry and the room was filled with almost exotic noises.

Hiccup leaned back and allowed Astrid to remove his undergarments. The young woman did the same and threw both articles of clothing to the floor. Hiccup hesitantly removed his prosthetic, something he didn't tend to do before bed and had never done _in_ bed with his wife. The beauty he'd never thought he'd have hovered over him with a hungry gaze on all fours. She crawled down his body and grasped his length with her hands, looking up at her husband with lust filled eyes. Hiccup audibly gulped.

"This time can I try something new?" Astrid asked in a voice that rang in Hiccup's ears and was as sweet as honey. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking at her with nothing more than a nod in response. The girl holding him in her small, rough hands gently suckled his tip in a similar fashion to which he'd suckled her breasts. The young man gasped and gripped the blanket beneath him tightly. His right foot's toes hooked onto his wife's calve muscles and his left leg tensed and moved of its own accord.

Astrid watched for her husband's response to her new idea for pleasing him. As he'd said, actions spoke louder than words. She could tell he was hit with all sorts of sensations, and adored the feeling of her moist lips coating his length. Her head moved down and she took him half way into his mouth. Her tongue slid over the bottom side of his length and hit a particularly sensitive spot. Hiccup's eyes pinched shut and he bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper into her mouth.

"Sorry- _ugh_ -M-milady." Hiccup said just above a whisper. He used one of his hands to brush through his wife's hair, before having to quickly retreat for fear of losing himself and hurting her. Astrid only hummed in response, the vibrations making something snap. Hiccup's head fell back and he reached forward to grab his wife's shoulders, pulling her off of him.

"I-I don't want to..." Hiccup had to catch his breath, and he sat on his knees. Still hard, he subconsciously reached down to stroke his length in order to calm some of the fire. Astrid chuckled and lay a hand on his shoulder, gazing into his tired eyes with her own confused, humorous, lustful ones. "What is it babe?" She asked in a sweet voice. Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

"I don't wanna finish until we're _done,_ so to speak." He whispered, blushing when his wife chuckled to herself. Astrid would never get used to how bashful he was. "You think things through too much." Hiccup chuckled too and pressed his forehead to hers. "You know that's why you love me. The warrior of Berk who married the sensitive chief."

The young blonde smiled and kissed her husband before releasing him and keeping their foreheads together. She pushed her blonde curls over her left shoulder and pressed his palm to her breast. Hiccup obeyed the silent wish and gently started kneading his wife's mounds with rough hands. Astrid breathed deeply. She sighed when he flicked her rosy pink buds with his thumbs, a cloud filling the cold air as the humidity of her breath countered the chill. Hiccup stimulated her breasts a little longer, before grunting in satisfaction and gently pushing her onto her back.

"Mind if I return the favor?" Hiccup asked her. Sweat dripped down his nose and landed on her chest while the woman laid on her back. Hiccup hovered over his lover and licked his lips. One hand cupped her cheek as he awaited her response. Astrid reached up and twirled her fingers in his hair, before nodding silently. "I trust you with anything." She whispered. Hiccup felt something tick, and he grabbed her hands. There was never a time he'd seen Astrid put herself in such a vulnerable position beneath him. They were either standing up, or she was on top. Never once had he been given the opportunity to this easy a vantage point.

Hiccup nodded his head and took a moment to kiss his lover. He left a mark on her collarbone, and had her prop up on her elbows so she could see him. Once he'd gained the confidence she was okay with what he was doing, he crawled down her body and moved his head between her legs. Astrid held her breath, mentally preparing herself for the warm feeling of her husband's mouth. When his warm, wet tongue actually slipped across that sweet pearl above her folds in a similar fashion to which his fingers had...she wasn't prepared enough. Both of the young blonde's legs wrapped around her husband's head and shoulders, preventing him from moving anything but his tongue. Hiccup continued licking her sensitive spot, but didn't try to push further.

Astrid gripped her husband's hair with one hand for comfort, her own locks falling behind her and glowing in the candlelight. Hiccup looked up at her who panted heavily, and admired her beauty. He continued licking her sweetly and grunted in pleasure when numerous moans and sighs escaped her. The young woman couldn't create any words other than her husband's name.

Hiccup waited for a cue he could continue. He got it when his lover loosened her hold on his legs, and instead gripped his shoulders. His tongue moved a bit faster, before slipping between Astrid's slick folds. He dove into her and explored the taste of every inch his mouth could possibly reach. Astrid's head thrashed back and forth as she gripped the blankets tightly. She held onto Hiccup's hair with one hand and pulled it slightly. The young man growled, the vibrations setting something off within. The fire was raging so powerfully within that she didn't know if she'd be able to take it anymore. All it took was Hiccup nipping as gently as possible at the bump that made his wife shake and moan to set her off completely. The woman reached her climax and her husband curled his tongue inside of her to catch every drop of her sweet honey.

Once Hiccup knew Astrid was finished, he sat up with his legs out in front of him. Astrid climbed up onto his lap, smiling and brushing his hair out of his sweating face. When she moved along his lap, her husband groaned and held onto her due to the feeling of her hot, wet folds dampening his own manhood. His face was heated in a lust induced blush and Astrid knew he was finding it hard to control himself.

"Let me take control." Astrid whispered. Her husband tried to respond but wound up choking on his words when she ground her womanhood against his length. A moan escaped her lips and Hiccup growled deeper than before. The fire between his legs was raging.

"I-I told you this would be worth it." Hiccup whispered as pre-cum dripped down his length. Astrid smiled and took him in one movement. Her husband cupped her cheek with his left hand and kissed her passionately while she started rolling her hips. Before long they were both moving in sync. Their lips couldn't stay locked as the duo made love to each other, so instead moved together sloppily. Once both finished, Hiccup fell back onto the bed.

"I love you milady." Hiccup whispered while Astrid lay her head over his chest. She lay naked across his body. The young chief pulled the blanket over both of them, not caring to get changed. "I love you too babe." They kissed on more time before falling asleep.


	2. Scared to be assertive

**(A/N) Hey guys and gals! So this story was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I decided I'll add more chapters as the ideas come. I decided to write this one for the soul reason that the other chapter had 250 views in just 48 hours! Thank you so much for that and here's your reward! Enjoy!**

 **Warnings-Contains detailed sexual themes, a Hiccstrid child, swearing, is cannon to the first one-shot, and has references to the hidden world trailers.**

The day had been so rough. Tense muscles ached and sweat dripped down the shoulders of 23 year old Hiccup Haddock. What he'd give to be able to rest and take a breather, but his wife was out training and he had more important things on his hands. Or rather... _in_ his hands.

A newborn girl, only 4 months of age, lay curled up in two thin yet powerful and protective arms. Her auburn hair fell into her baby blue eyes, and freckles outlined the dimples on either side of her mouth. Little Bergljot, name meaning 'light will save' because she born near the ending of the war between Grimmle and the dragons, was born premature and therefor had the thin, weak stature her father once had. Despite this, she had fought when the healer said she would die, and had obviously inherited the strength of her mother and stubbornness of her father. She snuggled into Hiccup's chest, clutching tightly to the fur blanket that covered her. The girl was so small, she was only about as long as half her father's forearm, and hardly weighed 6 pounds.

Hiccup had no shirt on, knowing his daughter enjoyed the sound of his heartbeat. He tried to clean up the sweat from his skin as to not be a smelly mess for his daughter and wife, but found that a hard task with the one free arm he had. With a cloth he wiped his chest and arm muscles clean, all the while rocking his daughter to sleep. Not long after Bergljot was put into her wooden crib in a small room built next to Hiccup and his wife's room, he went down stairs to be met with the beauty of his wife attempting to shut the front door despite the winds that tried to pry the door open. Devastating winter was near.

"Let me help." Hiccup imediatly insisted when he saw his wife's struggle. He ran to the door and the duo managed to push the wooden barrier shut so they could lock the latch. Toothless wasn't to be coming home for another few months, as most of the dragons rarely visited their riders anymore once they'd nested in 'the hidden world', so Hiccup had to relight the fire pit the old fashion way with flint and steal. He stared into the flames, a sad sigh escaping his lips.

Astrid smiled warmly, knowing _exactly_ what was on her husband's mind. It had only been two months since the war ended. Berk had had to relocate two times, and many dragon species never appeared in front of humans even when the ones with riders did. Now the village had taken root on an island close to where dragon's edge used to be, far outside the barbaric archipelago. Bergljot had been born just as they were moving to their current home.

"I know you miss him Hiccup." Astrid whispered and sat next to her husband on a bench near the fire pit. She removed her fur jacket and wrapped two gentle, toned arms around the young chief. Hiccup sighed when Astrid's chin lay on his shoulder, and he turned in his seat to nuzzle the space between her neck and right shoulder. Astrid's hands played with his auburn locks, now with almost double the braids they'd had when Hiccup was only twenty.

"I always will. That doesn't mean I can't move on though. You and Bergljot have taught me that." Hiccup whispered. A gust of wind blew in from a crack in the wall, and the young man shivered thanks to his lack of protection. Astrid ran her rough fingers along his back, originally planning to simply comfort the young man. When her husband shivered and accidently growled against her shoulder though, later blushing in embarrassment at his lack of self control, a load of new ideas came to mind. None of which she stated out loud.

"Someone's sensitive tonight." Astrid whispered with a chuckle. She could feel her rather self-conscious husband blush deeper than before, the heat radiating onto her exposed skin. Hiccup wrapped both his arms around his wife's waist, smiling against her shoulder and tugging playfully at the leather that attached her shoulder pads to her arms with his teeth. Astrid's chuckles became heartfelt laughs when she was pushed back against the bench, Hiccup not bothering to stop his work despite the obvious fact that he wasn't going to be getting her armor off with mouth.

"It's not going to work babe." Astrid said through a laugh. Her husband's breath and wet lips occasionally brushing her shoulder as he continued to try and break the leather straps tickled her sensitive skin. Hiccup seemed to notice this, though was only tempted to try harder. He held his wife down with a sturdy grasp by her hips, and continued his work with a new passion. A passion that wasn't just directed at the cloth covering her body.

Only once his teeth had become sore and gums had an occasional ulcer did Hiccup stop. He pulled back just a few inches from his wife, gazing into those joyful, bright eyes the color of the skies he used to adore flying through. Getting lost in this divine beauty beneath him took him to a new height similar to the one he oh so dearly craved now that his riding dragon was gone.

"I love you Milady. I could get lost in your eyes forever. With you and our daughter, I don't need anything more." Hiccup whispered to his wife. He brushed her golden bangs out of her face and went to remove her shoulder pads with gentle, practiced movements. Astrid allowed him to remove the armor, along with her top and skirt. Now she was left in her breast bindings, fur boots, and tights. Her husband on the other hand still had his prosthetic and the bottom half of his own armor. Black leather straps and a slick from sweat torso seemed to glow in the firelight.

Astrid admired the man hovering above her, the flames behind his thin yet toned form giving her the image of that fearsome dragon conqueror he used to be called by people like Alvin. The heroic, strong aura Hiccup was giving off in this particular setting sparked something deep within. The young woman grabbed her husband by the shoulders and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

Hiccup grunted when his lips crashed into those of his wife. He felt a warm tongue swipe across his lower lip and took no hesitance in allowing her entrance. Their mouths were connected and moved sloppily together. Tongues moved in sync and unlike other times, things were going rather quickly and fierce. This newfound urgency made all the feelings the young chief often experienced slowly crash into him at three times the speed. He found himself reaching up to cup the back of his wife's head with his left palm, and gently fisted the hair there.

Astrid gasped in surprise. She'd never seen her husband with this much confidence during their private life. Then again...he _did_ have so much stress in the past do to the ongoing war they were facing. Now that it was over and Hiccup was getting used to his role as chief, it made sense that dominant leadership would slip into their house and intimacy.

Hiccup couldn't stop himself, and his hips bucked shamelessly towards his wife. He was now on his knees above her, the exhaustion from his day quickly being replaced by ecstasy. The young man removed his hands from her hair and instead used them to pry Astrid's mouth from his. Instead of kissing her lips, he moved down to her neck and began sucking her sweet spot rather roughly. He felt something _burning_ deep within. A part of him rather enjoyed this newfound confidence. At the same time though, it scared him. He felt as if his knees were weak and he was losing control of his logical side.

Once there was a slightly swollen love bite on Astrid's neck, Hiccup pulled back and lay an apology kiss on it. He stayed in his position, one hand on either of his wife's shoulders. His eyes were half-lidded and his knees quaked beneath him. His chest heaved with his heavy, damp breaths, and sweat covered his bare skin. He didn't look his wife in the eyes.

"A-Astrid...I don't know what I'm doing." _There_ was the bashful Hiccup she knew. Astrid placed two fingers under her husband's chin and made him look at her. Hiccup's eyes still shone with lust, but there was also a combination of fear and innocence hidden in there somewhere. The young woman chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"You're doing fine Hiccup. We've been doing this for over a _year_ now and I still never get enough of how sensitive you are." Another kiss on his ear made Hiccup shiver. "It's okay to be strong with me you know. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not _that_ sensitive. If anything, I appreciate you returning the favor. Normally I'm the only one being...uh, _rough_ so to speak." She kiss his jaw and ran her fingernails down his sides, making sure Hiccup didn't lose interest in the situation. The hard length protruding through his pants showed her he wasn't planning on it.

Hiccup kissed his wife's jaw, before gesturing for her to lay on the bench. Astrid did as silently requested, and lay with her belly facing her husband who hovered over her. The firelight made both of them seem to glow do to the sweat on their bodies, and Hiccup was lost in the image of the young woman half-naked with hair splayed on either side of her head beneath him. He watched her breasts rise and fall as she breathed, and his left middle and index fingers hooked into her breast bindings, his right hand supporting his weight.

"I-I know." Hiccup started, tugging at the bindings to get them lose. Despite the display before him as he tore the clothing off, he still remained composed and coherent. "I just...I feel like this isn't _me._ I mean yeah, I _like_ it-I-I like _you_ Milady but...it just feels foreign ya know?" He used his left thumb to gently swipe over Astrid's nipple, causing the rosy pink bud to become hard. His wife gasped and bit her lip. The young man smiled and continued the action.

"You know...sitting like _this-_ above this beautiful Goddess below me, completely willing and vulnerable under my grip-it's an experience I believe _any_ man would take to be _divine._ I don't deserve you Astrid, and yet here I am with you _allowing_ me to experiment to my every will." Hiccup bent down and swiped his tongue over his wife's hardened left nipple, making the worrier's head fall to one side, her eyes closed. He the leant back up and continued giving the right side the same attention he'd given the left with his thumb like he always had.

"I get that you might like the idea of me being stronger. Most Viking men are. I just...I really _want_ to be on top, assertive, and confident rather than _subdued_ sometimes, but it's just easier when you're in charge. I may be a chief _out there,_ but in these moments I feel like that bashful teenager again. I just can't bring myself to do it for fear of hurting you. Then there's the leg to worry about." Hiccup gently nipped at his wife's right nipple, making the woman's back arch towards him for more touch. Once he was satisfied, he sat on her legs and used his right hand to brush her tangled blonde hair. His left hand took it's time exploring the beginnings of the forbidden lands and forest of curls hidden beneath her tights.

Astrid smiled with her eyes closed peacefully as she felt her husband's hot touch begin to fan the flames within. She didn't look at him, but instead savored the feeling of him brushing her hair and touching her. "You're so sweet Hiccup. I don't _-ugh-_ w-want to do anything you don't want to do. All I'm saying is- _ahhh...-_ in these moments, if you _do_ get caught up, I'm not going to hurt you for being a little assertive." She whispered in a cracked voice, trying to suppress the moans escaping her lips. Astrid felt her husband's calloused thumb find her sweet pearl, and her body jerked in reflex when he began playing with his find. His treasure. _Their_ treasure.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to Astrid, and that's just my point. I _do_ want to be more upfront and confident, but I'm just far too _terrified_ of hurting you to do anything about that inner need. You know very well I'm not afraid of many things. That's mostly because I'm far too idiotic and stubborn to know exactly _how_ to be afraid. You've known since we first got together though that if there's one thing I'm scared of, it's hurting someone I love or care about. It's also the _only_ fear I'm not...well... _afraid_ of admitting. Maybe...Maybe I just can't have that want. Maybe this is just the way we're supposed to be."

Hiccup leaned down and made a trail of kisses down the center of his wife's belly, making the woman squirm beneath him. He hooked his fingers in her tights, and gently pulled them down to her boots where he removed those too. She was left completely naked and vulnerable in the firelight.

Astrid smiled and lifted her hips as Hiccup removed her tights. She looked down at him while propped on her elbows when the young chief pressed his middle finger to her entrance and his thumb to her pearl. His face showed the upmost concentration and consideration as he finally penetrated the woman in front of him. Astrid's head fell back and her arms could hardly support her as she was penetrated at the exact same time Hiccup's thumb flicked at her clit. The sensation of being both filled and suddenly struck in such a sensitive area in perfect sync caused her already damp womanhood to tighten it's hold on the invader's middle finger, making the man groan in pleasure and satisfaction.

"God's Astrid. I love you." Hiccup continued moving his middle finger and thumb in sync, sliding in and out of his wife. He felt her tighten around him as he added his index finger as well, and grunted while speeding up. Astrid couldn't control her body, and accidently jerked away from him. Hiccup's eyes narrowed in frustration. He was a man who planned things out and worked hard. If something he wanted to accomplish messed up, he fixed it. With his free hand, he grabbed Astrid's left thigh and hooked it over his shoulder. The woman clung to him tightly, causing a slight pain. He then used the same hand to hold her right thigh down to the cold bench. The hot and cold sensations above and beneath her seemed to make Astrid go crazy as she squirmed and gasped her husband's name.

" _Hiccup!_ " Astrid gasped out in a raspy voice. Her husband smirked, something he didn't tend to do often, and it seemed to drive her further. Hiccup held tighter to the woman beneath him, and hissed in pain when Astrid's strong left leg seemed to be pulling his shoulder out of socket. "A-almost there babe." He whispered, trying to ignore the pain.

Hiccup was right. Astrid gripped tightly to the bench beneath her, though the wood began leaving splinters in her skin. Hiccup-being the man he was-worried for her. Despite the pain _he_ was facing, he immediately worked to make sure his wife only felt pleasure. He removed Astrid's left leg from his shoulder, never stopping his movements with his hand inside of her. With his free hand he lifted his wife's back from the bench, and held her so her left cheek was touching his bare chest. The woman clung tightly to his shoulders, leaving marks with her nails. Hiccup hissed in pain, though never stopped his rapid movements until he felt his wife's body spasm in climax.

Astrid's body tensed and shook as she clung tightly to her husband's shoulders. She bit Hiccup's left shoulder to keep from shouting so she didn't wake their child. Hiccup hissed and jerked at the sudden pain, but still held onto her as she rode her climax through. Her womanly juices spilled over her husband's fingers, making Hiccup became weak as his erection became harder than before. He nuzzled her shoulder, whispering her name. A tear of shock, reflex, pleasure, and pain all in one escaped his eyes and landed on his wife's bare skin.

"H-Hiccup..." Astrid whispered once she'd recovered from the shock of climax. The man hummed in response against her neck, rubbing his sore shoulder with the hand once inside his wife. Said wife chuckled sweetly and hooked her fingers under his chin, making him look up once more.

"Babe...I want you to look at our positions and think about what you just did to me." Hiccup raised an eyebrow confused, and looked down at his and his wife's laps. It took him a moment, but he soon got what she meant and smiled weakly.

"You were talking so much you didn't even notice it." Astrid chuckled again and gently hit her husband's already sore shoulder. "You're more assertive and strong than you give yourself credit for." Hiccup rolled his eyes and stroked at the length protruding through his pants. Astrid could tell he was eager.

"Only with you milady." Hiccup whispered and kissed his wife who eagerly kissed back. She then went to push the young man onto his back, making Hiccup yelp in surprise. "Astrid...wh-what are you-" "It's my turn babe." Oh he knew what that meant.

Hiccup groaned when Astrid's warm fingers slid beneath his leggings and pulled them off, setting his erection free to the cold air. Unlike most times where they were slow and steady, she imediatly hovered over her husband's length and slid down onto him, her natural lubrication helping her do this without pain.

Hiccup's eyes screwed shut and his hips bucked out of reflex. His wife held them down, wanting to do this her way. He gripped the bench tightly, knuckled turning white. Sweat dripped down his face as he squirmed and tried to move, desperate to thrust into his wife and fan his inner flames. Astrid wasn't having it though, and held her husband down with a smirk. She watched him thrash a few more times, before the high died down a little and he laid back with a heaving chest and tight grip on the bench below.

"A-Astrid please." Hiccup whispered as he opened blurry eyes. The forest green emeralds soon screwed shut again when his wife hissed in pleasure as she rolled her hips on him. His hands hurt from grabbing the bench, and the young man again tried to move into his wife who was so slow going for the first time in forever. It was torturous, yet she still held him down.

"Easy babe. Just enjoy the ride." Astrid spoke in a seductive voice once her husband's high died down once more. She pulled him mostly out of her by raising up on her knees, before slamming back down and causing her warm, wet folds to clench even tighter to his manhood. Hiccup grunted and gasped at the sudden impact, and his chest heaved as he felt as if he was on fire. It was somewhat painful actually, but for the most part just too much pleasure to handle.

Astrid rose up slowly again, and in one torturous motion _slowly_ slid back down. Having just recovered from her own climax, this wasn't _nearly_ as much torture as it was for her gasping husband. Once Hiccup's length was finally bottomed out in her again, she rolled her hips a few times before stopping. The pitiful whine that escaped her husband's throat was nothing less than adorable and intoxicating at the same time. Her own fire temporarily stunted, she leaned forward and kissed his nose, all the while holding his stiff hips down with all the force she had. The young man blushed and gulped audibly.

"M-milady p-please. You know I'm not strong enough to withstand your hold. Y-You're so beautiful...a-a _Goddess_ in fact. L-like an ancient artifact protected by a million servants. I-I simply cannot withstand you being so slow like this. I-I _need_ you." Hiccup tried to reason.

Astrid blushed at the compliments, something she didn't tend to do often. She almost considered Hiccup's words, before remembering just how crafty her husband was. "Uh-uh, not falling for the sweet talk babe. We're doing this _my_ way." The man's head fell back and a groan of frustration escaped his lips. Astrid knew him far to well.

"I love you milady, but you're intoxicating as _fuck._ " Hiccup whispered in frustration, gripping the bench tightly. Something about the filthy mouth her husband hardly _ever_ dared to use when addressing his wife for fear of getting beat to a pulp somehow sparked something deep within, and her fire was raging once more.

"Swearing at me isn't going to make it better." Astrid tried to be stern, though felt her womanhood grow wet once more. Hiccup seemed to be able to feel this slight change, and judging by the tense nature of his facial features, it affected him greatly.

"S-sorry I just... _Gods!_ " Hiccup hissed through his teeth and gripped the bench even tighter than before when his wife rose and fell again on his length. She began moving a little faster, both members of the duo breathing heavily with small moans escaping their throats. The air became tense and hot as it tended to do when two inhabitants of the home were having intercourse.

Astrid waited and watched her husband's every move beneath her. Despite how badly she wanted to climax herself, when she saw Hiccup was on the verge of losing it and spilling his seed, she stopped imediatly and held the now squirming man down with every bit of force she had.

"A-Astrid I can't keep doing this!" Hiccup was unable to call out through his dry lips. His eyes might've been screwed shut, but that didn't stop a couple of tears of sheer overwhelmed pleasure from escaping his eyes. Astrid smiled brightly, panting heavily as the man below her tried to grab her arms and keep her from holding him down. Unfortunatly for Hiccup, his wife was faster than him and grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them on either side of his hips. The young man gasped and panted, feeling dizzy and sweating so much his skin was slick.

"That's what I like to hear babe." Astrid whispered, leaning forward to whisper in her husband's ear and causing him to shiver beneath her. "Wh-what do you mean?" Hiccup hissed, never once opening his eyes. His stomach flexed and tears continued as the fire of passion raged so much he was far from being able to control it. He swore under his breath and chewed his lip, trying to calm the growing flames as his wife's walls convulsed around him.

"You'll understand what I'm saying in a sec." Astrid whispered seductively before rising. She moved again, this time her movements far faster than before. Hiccup tried to thrust into her, but was unable to because of his wife's hold. It wasn't until she knew he was on the verge of climax did Astrid let Hiccup go. The young man grabbed ahold of his wife, sat up with eyes still tightly closed, and thrust into the woman twice before releasing his seed. His whole body shook vilonlently as he climaxed rapidly. Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, the young man fell off the high and came back down to earth where he landed rather roughly in his wife's arms, completely rid of any ounce of energy he had to move.

Astrid smiled down at the young man who was now limp in her arms. As Hiccup had climaxed she too had her own much less violent one. The young man still softening inside of her, she ran her fingers comfortingly through his hair. Still sweating, the chief forced himself to wrap his weak arms around his wife's waist.

"Told you it'd be amazing." Astrid whispered to the man in her arms. Hiccup wanted to make a sarcastic comeback about how she hadn't technically said that, but his mind would only allow him to hum agreeing in response.

The storm still blowing rather roughly outside, Hiccup and Astrid didn't bother heading up to their room as they pulled a blanket around themselves and fell asleep next to the fire pit, a smile on both of their faces. Unfortunately they knew little Bergljot would be waking them up in just a few mere hours for what seemed to be the fun of it.

 **(A/N) And there's your chapter that took me between 2:30 and 6:22 with nothing more than a lunch break to write. I'd enjoy your ideas and suggestions, and though I may not write all of them I am fine with any AU or ships as long as they INVOLVE Hiccstrid. (Example: Hicceathstrid)**


	3. Biting punishment

**(A/N) Here's the last chapter I'll be updating tonight as it's almost 11:00 at night, but if you guys and gals want more please leave a review.**

 **Warnings-Detailed sexual scenes, biting, slightly un-cannon-Hiccup, painful pleasure, punishment, hiccstrid child, oral sex, bruising, and something related to bondage.**

Hiccup sat on his wooden bed with his armor clinging rather loosely to his skin thanks to his wife undoing most of the straps. Astrid was missing her shoulder pads but still had everything else remaining. She straddled her husband's lap, and in one quick movement pinned him to the bed. Hiccup grunted in pain that was soon replaced with pleasure when sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck.

"A-Astrid it hurts." Hiccup whispered, holding his wife's hands which pinned his wrists to the bed on either side of his head. The young woman only grunted in response and began sucking at the sensitive skin between her husband's neck and shoulder. Hiccup gasped and pinched his eyes shut, sudden pain mixed with pleasure overtaking him.

"Th-this is what I get huh?" Hiccup asked without opening his eyes, hissing through his teeth when he was bit once more. His wife made an approving sound before moaning into his neck, the vibrations making her husband shiver. She left that bite alone and made another one on Hiccup's shoulder, this one much deeper than the others. Tears stung his eyes.

"Look, Milady...I-I get it, I've been working to hard but- _Oh Gods..._ " Hiccup held his wife's hands even more tightly than before, one of the tears in his eyes escaping and running down his cheek. Astrid was not merciful to say the least, and left yet another bite even further down her husband's shoulder.

It was true. Hiccup had been working day and night without even thinking about his own well being and it was driving his wife crazy. She'd been trying to get him to eat, trying to get him to stop building, but he would never stop. Too caught up in trying to be like his father, Hiccup didn't realize how painful it was for his wife to watch someone she cared about torture themselves with work and lack of sleep. Now...he was being punished.

"Astrid...I-I'm sorry...please lets just talk about this." Astrid frowned into her husband's shoulder as she still had her teeth buried in his skin. She shook her head slightly, causing a new jolt of pain to race through the young chief who had overworked himself far too hard.

"Admit you like it." Astrid whispered in her husband's ear once retreating her teeth from his skin. The young man gulped and nodded, Adams apple bobbing nervously in his throat. "Well of course I like it. The sensation is just a bit painful." He admitted with a shiver as his wife nipped his ear.

"What is it with you and the teeth?" Hiccup asked, earning another bite in his shoulder. He hissed and gasped as the bite went deeper, and tried to free his hands. When biting turned to sucking though, he felt pleasure as his wife left her mark on him. Oh she would be the death of him one day.

When Astrid finally removed her teeth from her husband, it was to pull off his shirt. Hiccup tried to sit up once the article of clothing was removed, only to be pinned down again. His eyes widened when soft, warm lips crashed into his, but quickly gave in and melted into the kiss. Astrid moaned against him, making the young man shiver and tense. Beads of sweat soon began collecting on his forehead.

Once Hiccup finally became comfortable and content with the kiss, his wife left him panting as she pulled away from the embrace. She pinned both arms above his head with her left hand, and used her right one to drag across his right nipple. Hiccup shivered under the touch, not used to such a sensation. He found it an odd experience when the bud hardened. It wasn't expected for men to be sensitive there, he thought.

What really shocked Hiccup was when his wife's small hand twisted his right nipple. He jerked and gasped, hissing through his teeth. Astrid smirked, liking this new find. She twisted the bud harder, before releasing it and bending down to suck the now bruising area. Hiccup was at a loss for words, and gasped when he was bit once more in the chest.

"Astrid!" Hiccup gasped when the woman's teeth sunk deep enough to cause a painful thrill. He hoped they wouldn't wake Bergljot who slept next door. Astrid's free right hand covered her husband's mouth, muting him other than a few grunts. She dragged her tongue over his nipple, before sucking at it in a way that made it bruise more. Hiccup found he somehow enjoyed this new type of pain, and his eyes rolled back as a sigh escaped his mouth. When teeth sunk into his chest again, he found himself accidently growling in response as if some primal instinct had kicked in.

"You like that? Just remember this is supposed to be punishment, _chief."_ Astrid whispered in a half-seductive half-joking tone. Hiccup growled once more, finding this new sound odd even if he was the one producing it. His body jerked when fingernails dragged across his sensitive belly, leaving a trail of red marks. Then they hooked into the waist line of his leggings, before the article of clothing was quickly ripped away. The young man gasped and tore his mouth away from his wife's hand.

"A-Astrid no biting _there._ " Hiccup gasped out in a slightly fearful voice, chest heaving and lined with sweat. Bite marks were unmistakable along his neck and shoulders, and his nipples were rather bruised. His wife simply smirked and pulled off her shirt, tossing it to her husband.

"Put this in your mouth." Astrid demanded sternly. Hiccup was still slightly afraid, but he did as told when his wrists were finally released. The young woman also removed her breast bindings, and used them to tie her husband's wrists to the bed post. Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion and worry, but couldn't deny the excitement the homemade restraints caused in his lower regions.

Finally, after removing her own undergarments, Astrid removed the last of Hiccup's clothes. She grasped her husband's length in her hand, and lightly pecked it which imediatly resulted in an erection. Hiccup hissed when his wife tightly squeezed him, and growled when he was released. Other than these instinctive, slightly embarrassing sounds, he couldn't do anything else do to the gag in his mouth. Finally things started piecing together in his mind and slight fear shown in his eyes. Astrid could do what ever she wanted and no one would be woken up. He couldn't move to stop her either. Oh would he learn his lesson.

Hiccup tried calling out his wife's name when her mouth edged closer to his throbbing manhood once more, but his voice was muffled by her shirt. Eyes closed tightly, he felt the presence of teeth on his inner thigh. The young man gasped when the skin there was bit rather harshly, and tried to yank away only to be held down. Astrid quickly went from biting to sucking, and continued this process up his thigh, across his waist, and down the other thigh. Then she swiped her thumb over the tip of her husband's length as if to build the suspense and worry in his mind. By this time Hiccup was a squirming, teary eyed mess at his wife's mercy. Oh how he loved this devine, merciless woman.

Hiccup groaned in pleasure when warm, hot, wet lips began sucking the tip of his length, only to then shiver as the fear of his wife's teeth began causing images in his mind. It was almost like a phantom pain. He felt like he was being lightly bitten even if Astrid's teeth hadn't made any contact with his most sensitive areas. Yet...that is.

Hiccup sighed after a moment once his fears died down and no bites came. He was quickly set off again though when Astrid almost _teasingly_ dragged her pearly whites across the center of his manhood, pulling the length all the way out of her mouth and raising the top with her teeth on the way. Hiccup groaned and tugged against his restraints, not quite liking where this was heading.

Hiccup tried to call out to his wife again, only to be muffled. The woman above his legs took him into her mouth again, and this time nipped ever so gently at his base once he'd entered her throat. Tears sprung into the young man's eyes out of reflex when the incredibly simple action caused a jolt of overwhelming pleasure and slight pain to course through his body so fast it made his stomach hurt. His chest heaved and stomach convulsed as his wife mercilessly continued the same process over and over and over again. It wasn't until she saw tears of sheer pleasure on her husband's face did she retreat her mouth.

Astrid finally removed the gag from her husband's mouth once she was finished with his length, though didn't untie his restraints. The young man was left gasping for air, and she realized she found the sweat building up across his bare body rather intoxicating. The young woman licked a bit of the salty fluid from her husbands chest, only to bite him again and be met by yet another gasp. This one was quieter, as if her husband was losing his energy to fight.

"You learn your lesson babe?" Astrid asked in a rather seductive tone, brushing her husband's hair out of his face with her hand. Hiccup tugged at his restraints one more time, before going limp and panting. He nodded his head with closed eyes. Astrid hummed approvingly.

"Good. Now just to make sure." She covered her husband's mouth with her hand, this time adding extra force as if she knew he'd be louder this time. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, expecting sharp impact. He held onto the bed post until he was white-knuckled and went tense. Sweat built up on his forehead and he shook when he felt hot breath on one of his most sensitive areas. Just below his ear, not quiet at his shoulder but more towards the back of his head. No one would be able to see the mark, so Astrid could go as deep as she wanted. This is what made him fearful.

Why his wife enjoyed hearing his hisses and gasps when she sunk her teeth into his skin, Hiccup would never understand. Perhaps it was something similar to how he got turned on when he saw her beneath him thrashing or moaning when he'd suck at her neck or breasts. What ever the case might be, knowing the reason would never stop the sudden pain that pierced his sensitive skin and made him nearly shout in pain. It was a good thing his wife had the idea to mute him, for when the growls and hisses of pain came out, tears fell and Hiccup oh so badly wanted to yell for relief.

Once Astrid was done, she didn't care to suck at the bite or kiss it to replace the pain with pleasure. Instead, she went to kiss away her husband's tears, before pecking his lips and untying his hands. The second Hiccup was untied he reached up to rub his sore neck, before grabbing his wife by the shoulders. Astrid gasped in surprise when she was suddenly pushed onto her back.

"Now it's my turn." Hiccup whispered in his own seductive growl. His wife's eyes widened, but she still managed to smirk. Unafraid like her husband was, and knowing exactly where this was going, Astrid grabbed the shirt he'd previously had in his mouth and bit into it just as her womanhood was speared by Hiccup's erect length. She moaned, hissed, and shouted into the gag as pain mixed with pleasure was thrown at her body. She tried to match her husband's pace only to fail to keep up. Both members of the duo were finished rather quickly, not something that usually happened, and Hiccup fell at his wife's side on the bed.

"You know milady...based on my knowledge of _other_ punishments Vikings tend to use, I wouldn't mind you teaching me a lesson any time it was needed. Just...maybe not such a painful one." Astrid smiled and kissed her husband, before pulling a blanket over both of their naked bodies. She confidently grabbed her husband's hair, forcing the more obedient one in the relationship to lay closer to her. Hiccup didn't so much as grit his teeth when his hair was pulled, far too used to this to react.

"You got lucky." Astrid whispered as if she wanted her husband thinking about what she meant all night. Hiccup tried to question her, but by the time he got the words out his wife was already sound asleep.

 **(A/N) So I know these one-shots sometimes seem a little too rough or abusive, but you guys and gals who have read my other stories should know I'm someone who enjoys writing about pain. It's one of the ways I vent, and this story is an experiment of sorts to find a new way to vent. Not the healthiest I'll admit, but hopefully pleasing to the readers. I'm about to head to bed now, but if you want another one tomorrow please leave a review!**


	4. Company

**(A/N) As requested by a guest, this is a Hiccup X Astrid X Mala smut.**

 **Warnings- Mentions of oral sex, Detailed sexual themes, Intercourse before marriage, and intercourse between more than two people.**

Hiccup sat on a stone rock near one of the secluded lakes on Defenders of the wing island. He had removed his shirt and leggings to clean up and relax in the moonlight, not knowing that his girlfriend had the same idea. What was originally meant to be an innocent escape from the stresses inflicted by the dragon hunters turned into one bashful moment for the 18 year old leader when out of the darkness of the trees came his girlfriend who lacked shoulder pads and a skirt.

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup all but gasped as his face turned a rather crimson color. He ducked into the darkness and shielded his chest with his hands. The woman in question stood in shock and disbelief that her boyfriend had had the exact same ideas she did. Unlike Hiccup though, Astrid wasn't nearly as self conscious and found this bashful nature to be rather cute. She teasingly swayed her hips and approached her boyfriend who backed up against a stone.

"I see you came here to clean up too?" Astrid asked and kneeled in front of her boyfriend. He gulped and nodded in response, shivering when the girl grabbed both of his arms and made him uncover his torso. There _were_ reasons Hiccup had a right to be so self-conscious such as his slightly showing ribs and numerous scars. He didn't know that Astrid found his every detail quite pleasing.

"I-I didn't expect you to be here. Sorry." Hiccup looked down guiltily, feeling slightly embarrassed by the hardening member between his legs do to the hormones which flooded his brain once he'd seen his girlfriend without her extra armor. Then there were her rough, warm hands on his chest, and the fact the strong beauty in front of him had his body pinned against a large stone in the dark of night.

"It's fine. We haven't had much alone time together here lately." Astrid admitted, brushing her boyfriend's hair out of his face. Do to the simple cloth covering his lower regions, she was able to clearly see his erection. Yes, the sight stimulated a fire somewhere within her _own_ lower parts, but she didn't say anything about it. Right now the young woman just wanted to help her boyfriend feel less insecure. She'd never seen him shirtless, as the few times they had slept in the same bed the lights were out completely and blankets covered his torso.

"I agree." Hiccup mumbled, eyebrows furrowing together when his girlfriend's rough hands ran down his chest. He found himself unable to look her in the eyes as her hands traveled lower, and couldn't stop thinking about the reason behind her actions. Did she not find him too skinny? Was his shy nature not a turn off? Most Vikings were strong, confident men who took charge. Here he was pinned against a rock and shivering like a scared child.

"I love you babe." Hiccup blushed once more, gasped when rough hands found the lining of his undergarments. Astrid's index and middle fingers hooked into the material, and she looked at her boyfriend for permission. Hiccup gulped audibly, obviously nervous.

"A-are you sure? Here? N-now I mean?" He stammered. "I mean...s-sure but-could you make sure not to remove them entirely?" Astrid smiled, finding her boyfriend's shy state nothing less than absolutely adorable. Her hands traveled under his undergarments, but as requested she didn't remove them. Hiccup's entire form jerked suddenly when rough hands grasped his length, a thumb swiping over the tip teasingly. He brought his left hand up to cup his girlfriend's cheek, and passionately kissed her. Astrid responded quickly and confidently, tongue diving into her boyfriend's mouth.

The kiss went on for a few minutes, Astrid's hands exploring the once foreign feelings of her boyfriend's member. She found herself straddling his lap after a bit, never parting from the kiss. Her hands gripped Hiccup's shoulders tightly, and the young man's arms looped around her waist. Hands found their way under her shirt, and experimented with the feeling of different muscles in her torso, not daring to reach for her breasts yet.

Just as Hiccup and Astrid were getting so lost in each other they didn't believe they'd be able to ever stop, a rustling in the bushes sounded. Suddenly, the gasp of a woman could be heard, and both members of the couple separated and looked up to see yet another person with the same idea they'd had. Both blushed deeply when none other than the strong, fierce leader of the Defenders of the wing caught them red handed. What really took the both of them back was the sight of this woman wearing nothing more than her own breast bindings and undergarments. She stood frozen in place. Astrid felt her own fire rage even more than before, and felt almost guilty for such an occurrence being induced by the sight of another woman.

"M-Mala?" Hiccup was the first to exclaim in a choked voice. The woman in question nodded with a blush, covering her chest with her arms. She seemed a little more confident than expected though, and didn't bother crossing her legs or trying to hide in the darkness of the trees. Instead she gazed down at the couple, a smile gracing her lips when her mind processed _exactly_ what would've happened sooner than later if she hadn't interrupted.

"A little less than cultural I see." Mala stated at the sight of the two. Astrid smirked, somehow finding herself enjoying the thought of being a rebel in yet another section of her life. Hiccup seemed to be the only one a bit less-than-confident, and almost felt left on the sidelines. He noticed a sudden wetness dampening his undergarments, and found himself becoming jealous of his girlfriend's admiration for the queen. As if instinctively, a growling sound escaped his throat and he kissed Astrid deeply, before reaching his hands even further up her shirt and into her breast bindings. The younger woman gasped in surprise and pleasure.

Mala-admittedly having a secret admiration for the young soon-to-be-chief of Berk-found herself almost jealous of Astrid when the younger woman's head fell back in pleasure when her boyfriend found her nipples with his hands. Unable to control her own burning desire, the queen walked closer and grabbed one of Hiccup's forearms. The boy jerked his head up, looking at her with wide eyes and surprise. There was also a slight hidden fear. One part of him knew they should be embarrassed and stop right now. The other though wouldn't allow his experimental touches to halt so easily.

Astrid pulled back from Hiccup and looked at Mala with an attempted glare. The fierce look was quickly replaced by admiration though when she had the opportunity to see the woman up close. Mala's breasts were larger than her own, and her arms were toned and nearly flawless unlike Astrid's which had numerous scars. Those green eyes reminded her of her boyfriend's emeralds, and the queen's toned abdomen was truly a sight to admire. Then there were those thin, toned, flawless thighs. Astrid blushed.

"Allow me a chance to prove myself and no one hears of this night." Mala whispered to both Hiccup and Astrid. The two blushed at the thought of everyone else knowing their immoral current predicament. They looked at Mala, and Hiccup couldn't deny the fact that the thought of _two_ strong woman on him sent electricity down his spine and between his legs. He only grunted in response to Mala's request, and looked to Astrid for an answer.

"I wouldn't deny it...just this once." Astrid whispered with a crooked smile. She was still on top of Hiccup, but turned her attention to Mala. With her left hand she cupped the queen's cheek who responded with a tender kiss. Hiccup, becoming jealous once more, untied his girlfriend's breast bindings from beneath her shirt. He found this a hard task as his hands shook thanks to the wetness from said girlfriend warming his own desire.

Once the breast bindings were removed from under Astrid's shirt, the two woman separated temporarily so Hiccup could remove his girlfriend's top. He took time admiring her breasts while the kiss resumed, and used both hands to experimentally touch them, making Astrid moan into her temporary lover's mouth.

"Milady...this isn't fair." Hiccup whined quietly into his girlfriend's ear. Astrid smirked against Mala's lips and got off her boyfriend's lap. He turned his head towards her and his girlfriend caught him in a deep kiss. At the same time he was kissing one girl, the other slowly pulled his undergarments to his knees and began experimenting with his manhood. Hiccup tried to reach for her, guiding those warm hands to where he wanted them, but Astrid quickly pinned his wrists to above his head. Being new to this experience, the young man groaned and shivered in sensitivity, setting off his girlfriend more. Their tongues began to fight.

Hiccup's hips jerked forward when Mala gripped the base of his length. The woman began moving her hands up and down the member in a fashion similar to which he'd stimulated himself. He couldn't see what was going on do to the kiss he was currently in, but twisted and groaned when warm breath hit his most sensitive regions. Astrid tangled her hands in his hair to keep him still, and not long after Hiccup was struggling to maintain his breath as warm lips enclosed around him. A tongue traveled along the under side of his manhood, teeth scraping the tip. It was a sensation he had never experienced before, and oh did he _love_ it.

"M-Mala." Hiccup stammered out once he'd finally broken from the kiss. Astrid-not at all enjoying the fact her boyfriend was at the mercy of _anyone_ other than herself-imediatly grabbed Mala's arms to stop her. The older woman gasped as she was pressed against the stone beside Hiccup, though she didn't struggle when the divine beauty's lips crashed into hers. Hiccup-not liking the idea of being on the sidelines _at all_ -quickly made space between the two woman so he had just enough room to tenderly suck at his girlfriend's nipple. Astrid gasped in surprise, making Mala tense and shiver.

Once the young man had made sure he had enough time with both of his girlfriend's breasts, he had just enough extra confidence to remove her leggings. Astrid was quick to raise up on her knees so her boyfriend could remove her bottoms with ease, before she pulled away from Mala and looked at Hiccup teasingly. The teenager looked down with yet another blush.

"I see someone's jealous." Hiccup blushed deeper. In one swift movement, Astrid moved from Mala to her boyfriend. She sat on his lap with her back to him, and gestured for Mala to come over. The queen did as requested, and sat in front of the youthful younger woman. Astrid angled her body forward so she could suckle the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder. At the same time, she rubbed her immodestly covered womanhood against her boyfriend's own hardly sheltered manhood. Hiccup gasped and grabbed her hips, holding them in place.

"A-Astrid...can I uh-" "Go ahead babe." Astrid whispered seductively and confidently. Hiccup nodded his head despite his girlfriend being unable to see him, and he slowly pulled off her last bit of clothing. He also worked to remove his own undergarments, and Astrid removed those Mala had left. Three naked people, two being woman, sat outside next to the water despite none of them being married nor legal concubines. Such a forbidden situation to be in, and it was _intoxicating._

Once the three temporary lovers were in comfortable positions, Hiccup pressed the tip of his manhood into his girlfriend. Astrid moaned and hissed as she was penetrated, biting into Mala's shoulder for comfort against her virgin womanhood being filled for the first time. The younger woman adjusted to her grunting, stiff boyfriend, all the while moving to suckle the queen's breasts. She used her left hand to penetrate and pleasure the older woman's opening, her right grasping that of her boyfriend's to support herself. Both woman hissed in pleasure, the man of this trio unable to clear his blurry and reddening vision. Never had he felt something quite as divine as this.

Hiccup felt fingernails digging into the rough skin of his hand as Astrid held him for comfort. Mala was currently trying to contain herself as fingers and tongue worked at her womanhood and breasts. The younger members of the couple moved in sync, Hiccup's member bottoming out in his girlfriend and quickly retreating to continue the same process at a faster speed over and over again. Before long he felt his own climax approaching.

"A-Astrid...I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Hiccup whispered into his girlfriend's ear. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck, making Astrid gasp and moan into Mala's breasts. "I'm close too babe." She whispered back, out of breath.

The pace of all three lovers quickened, and before long Mala was the first person to reach her end. She shook and shivered, tightening around Astrid's fingers. The younger woman was set off by this, and couldn't hold on any longer. A scream escaped her lips as her boyfriend speared her one last time, before her juices fell over him.

Hiccup-afraid he would do something stupid and finish inside of his girlfriend-pulled out of Astrid and used his thin yet strong arms to lay her against the rock behind him. The younger woman shivered do to the cold wall on her back. She noticed her boyfriend reaching for his length in order to finish himself off, but had better plans than he did.

"Uh-uh babe. This is my game." Astrid whispered to her boyfriend challengingly after launching towards him and pinning his wrists above his head. She teased his testicles with her hands, palming at him and receiving numerous hisses and grunts from the man. Then she gestured for Mala to come over.

"Let's switch this time." Astrid whispered to the queen seductively. Mala smirked and did as told, catching Hiccup's lips with hers and holding his hands in place above his head. Astrid reached down to grasp his length, squeezing the base and causing her boyfriend's body to jerk in surprise. With steady movements, she began rubbing and pumping him. After only a minute of this process between the two woman, Hiccup growled into Mala's lips, bucking his hips, and a shiver ran down his spine. He quickly climaxed onto his girlfriend's hands before slumping back tiredly. Mala and Astrid pulled back, smiling at their achievment.

"That was...amazing." Hiccup mumbled with a sigh. He opened his eyes with a lopsided grin, admiring the two beauty's above him. Mala and Astrid blushed at the compliment, before all three members of the trio decided to head to the water and do what they had originally came here for. This time though...they had company while cleaning their naked bodies.


	5. Ruffcupstrid 1

**(A/N) Do to a disagreement in the guest reviews I am afraid I will not be able to do the requested story by a guest involving Heather Report. I also agree with one side of the argument stating Hiccup is only 15 and wouldn't have sex with a stranger. This smut shot is a Ruffcupstrid fanfiction.**

"No man will ever like me Astrid. I'm just far too crazy and insane. I don't believe I'll ever have what you and Hiccup have." Ruffnut stated to her friend insecurely. The two girls sat on a sea stack with Stormfly nearby. Ruffnut had left Barch with her brother so she could fly with her friend for some girl time.

"Don't say that Ruff." Astrid whispered to her friend. She tossed an arm around Ruffnut's shoulder and looked out at the sunset. The young woman still found it hard to wrap the thought of her friend being jealous of her and her boyfriend around her head. She wanted to do something about it. What though?

* * *

"Astrid where in the name of Thor did you get such an idea?" Nineteen year old Hiccup Haddock and future husband of Astrid Hofferson asked his girlfriend in shock as he moved different metals around his hut which was quite cluttered. The girl set her hands on her on her hips with a smile.

"Common Hiccup she's my best friend! We have to help her." Astrid continued in a stern tone. Hiccup turned around, about to protest, but his voice was cut off when soft lips crashed into his. Astrid gripped the front of his tunic tightly, nearly choking the boy.

"A-Astrid..." Hiccup gasped as his breath was cut off by his girlfriend who looked into his eyes with an almost-glare. "Hiccup...please do this for Ruff and I. Common...you can't deny the thought of _both_ of us on you being a rather intriguing idea." Astrid whispered seductively. Her boyfriend gulped audibly.

"I'm not so sure milady but..." Hiccup looked into his girlfriend's puppy-eyes. Big mistake. "I-I guess we can try." Astrid smiled and hugged her boyfriend before kissing his cheek. "I'll go tell Ruffnut." With that she darted out of the hut. The self-conscious, sometimes shy boy blushed at the thought of what was to come next.

* * *

Astrid and Ruffnut sat on their knees on either side of their current lover. Hiccup was shirtless and propped on his elbows on his bed on the edge. His leggings were on, but thanks to the sight of the two naked and beautiful blondes on either side of him, his erection could be clearly seen in the dim lighting beneath the cloth.

"Are you g-guys sure you w-want to do this?" Hiccup stuttered nervously. He'd had many sexual encounters like this with his girlfriend in the past, but this was different. This was _two_ woman looking at him with an _intoxicating_ hungry gaze. Astrid's hand confidently brushed the bulge in the boy's pants through his clothing, why as a less-experienced Ruffnut kept her hands at his chest. She explored the many lines of scars across Hiccup's scrawny yet toned chest. His shoulders were covered in freckles, and his auburn hair fell just above his half-lidded forest greens.

Astrid's breasts brushed against her boyfriend's chest as she teased his manhood through his leggings, and Hiccup tried to push into her. Ruff grabbed his right hand by the wrist and placed it on one of her own breasts. The quite experienced teen began using his thumb to stimulate her nipples, and he looked to Astrid with a pleading look. He was asking for permission to do more with the addition to their love life, and the girl nodded her approval.

Hiccup cupped the back of Ruffnut's head with his right hand, and brought her down into a kiss. Having remembered what Astrid said about the girl not believing she'd ever found love, he made sure to keep this kiss sweet and passionate, showing her a love like no other even though his true love was the other blonde gently hooking her fingers into his leggings.

Just as Astrid pulled her boyfriend's leggings down over his knees, Hiccup's tongue dove down into Ruffnut's mouth. The other girl gasped, not being used to this. It took her a moment to get to the feeling of battling the boy's tongue and having her breasts messaged at the same time, but she soon moaned into Hiccup's mouth. Her rough side came through-hence her name-and she grabbed his hair with both fists. Hiccup hissed in slight pain and reached up his right hand to grab hers for comfort. Astrid's fingers began gliding up and down his length.

"Mmm...you like that babe?" Astrid asked seductively. Hiccup-unable to speak thanks to the extra tongue in his mouth-grunted in response. Ruff gripped his hair and hand tighter, and Hiccup's left hand reached down to brush Astrid's tangled hair as she took his length into her mouth. It started with gentle sucks, but her head soon began bopping up and down as her tongue ran over his most sensitive parts. The boy tried to buck his hips out of a pure reflex, but soon had both his legs pinned down by his lover.

Ruffnut pulled away from Hiccup's lips and stared into his half-lidded eyes hungrily for a moment. She watched as his sweating head lolled from side to side and his jaw tightened when his girlfriend began moving fast. Wanting to feel what the other girl had time and time again, Ruffnut moved down where Astrid was.

"I don't know how you might feel...but would you mind if I took a ride?" Ruffnut asked with a surprising confidence in her voice. Astrid pulled off of her boyfriend with a smirk, watching as the young man gasped and strained do to the sudden loss of contact. His hand forced itself out of her hair.

"It's gonna hurt...and you have to move before he releases." Astrid explained as if this was neutral conversation and Hiccup wasn't there. The boy propped himself up on his elbows, still sweating with lust filled eyes. "I'm still here ya know." He stated with slight annoyance in a raspy, guttural voice. Both girls looked at him and climbed up his body to lay a kiss on either cheek.

"Sorry babe. I need you to guide her for me." Astrid whispered while brushing the hair from her boyfriend's face. Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Ruffnut worriedly. Despite the desperate want for release deep within himself, he raised an eyebrow at her and took her hand.

"Are you sure you want this Ruff? I doubt Tuff would take this easy." Hiccup asked, manhood still erect and slightly leaking. Ruffnut smirked and touched his chin with her index and middle fingers. "Tuffnut doesn't have to know about any of this." Hiccup nodded and placed a hand on both of her shoulders, sitting up with his body angled slightly.

"Alright. Come here." Hiccup whispered, holding Ruff as she moved back down his body. The young woman positioned herself above him, and slid down his length. Hiccup hissed and grunted as Ruffnut's warm walls slid down him, but somehow managed to keep his composure. The young girl bit back her tears and grabbed the boy's shoulders as well. She rolled her hips, getting used to the feeling.

"You okay?" Astrid asked her friend with a warm smile. Ruffnut nodded, and soon became comfortable. She began moving up and down as the boy beneath her fought every nerve in his body to keep himself from bucking into the girl riding him.

"Come here babe." Astrid whispered and cupped Hiccup's chin. She was about to kiss him, but the boy had different ideas. He grabbed both of his girlfriend's legs, throwing one of her legs over his chest so she was sitting over him. He smiled a smile Astrid knew all too well up at her. The young woman moved her hips upward until her woman head was brushing against her boyfriend's lips. Hiccup held both of her legs in place and began moving his tongue in and out of her. Astrid and Ruffnut moved in unison as they were both pleased in different ways by the same boy, Hiccup squirming and groaning in an almost animal-like way all the while. It wasn't long before all three were finished off.

Hiccup on his bed without bothering to change his clothes. A very tired Ruffnut and Astrid lay on either side of him with their heads on his chest and hands on his torso. No one would know of this, but that didn't mean they didn't plan to have these encounters again.

 **(A/N) Sorry for late update! Happy new year!**


	6. Secret romance

**(A/N) As requested by guests, here are the next coming ideas I will write but not in this order.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid working out/sparing before (this is not worded the same as the guest had said) having intercourse with each other. (I am probably going to do that one as a modern AU)**

 **HeatherXHiccupXAstrid get snowed in on the edge.**

 **Also to the guest who asked, of course I accept modern AUs!**

 **And finally, the request which inspired this current chapter, Female Hiccup and Astrid.**

 **Warnings-contains oral sex, Fem HiccupXFem Astrid, swearing, and they're not married. Hiccup is a little uncannon along with Astrid, but that's to be expected considering one is a girl and in the shows is a boy.**

Hiccup sat at her desk on the edge with a journal in hand. She drew numerous designs for her latest inventions, including a lighter tail for Toothless. The 18 year old girl wore her simple short sleeve green tunic and skirt, not really caring to over-dress as her self-conscious nature induced by the bullying she received before she met Toothless caused her to do. The edge was frozen over, and as it was nearly night and everyone else had eaten, every dragon rider had decided to stay in their huts with the exception of the midnight patrolling they took turns doing. Stupid devastating winter.

Hiccup was so caught up in her work, she didn't notice the young blonde entering her hut and closing the door behind her. It wasn't until Astrid's thin, curved shadow was shown on her desk thanks to the fire did Hiccup turn around with wide eyes.

"Well good evening milady. What brings you to my house?" Hiccup asked with a chuckle, smiling wider when young Astrid Hofferson sat on the edge of her desk with a smirk. "I just wanted to see what you were up to babe." Astrid responded confidently, making her girlfriend blush and try to hide away behind her auburn bangs.

"I thought you were going to stop calling me that...You know, because my father and the other riders wouldn't like the idea of well, you know..." "Us?" Astrid questioned with a frown. Hiccup nodded, setting her pencil down and leaning back in her seat. Her prosthetic was next to her desk, the young girl's stump being sore thanks to the biting cold outside.

"I mean...I love you Astrid. Really, I do. I can't stand to even _imagine_ a world without you. With that said, I can't risk anything that might hurt you. What would the chief say if he knew you were secretly dating his daughter? I'm supposed to produce heirs one day as I'm the only child my father has. If I had a brother, that wouldn't be the case. Do to the fact that I'm his only heir though...somehow I'm supposed to be the chief one day. The only female chief Berk has ever had." Hiccup stated with sigh. She took Astrid's hand tightly in hers and continued.

"Maybe the reason I'm in love with another female may be the fact that my father has always treated me like a son, believing if I at least _acted_ like a boy I'd be a better heir. With that said though, whatever the reason, I am in love with you. Do I want to tell the world? Of course I do! When you're in love though...you want to protect the one you care about. I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt you because I was your girlfriend. What would your parents think? It's not exactly morally accurate among us vikings ya know."

Astrid listened to her girlfriend intently, hearing every sense of dread and sadness within Hiccup's voice. The young Haddock girl had always had a hard time trying to impress her father, and often felt lonely because she didn't have her mother as another female figure in life. As a result, when she realized Astrid herself would care about her no matter what, and understand her different sides, she'd clung to the young woman. Astrid Hofferson was not just the lover to Hiccup. She was her safety rope. Emotionally and more times than not physically as well.

"They're going to figure out one day Hiccup." Astrid stated quietly. She took Hiccup's hand and stood up, yanking the slightly shorter girl up with her. Hiccup's eyes widened and she looked into those of her girlfriend's for an answer. When soft, warm lips crashed into hers, she got it. Astrid had a way with using body language during sexual encounters to voice things she couldn't make herself say out loud. It was fascinating, the fact that Hiccup could read sorrow, joy, worry, warmth and so fourth just by the different ways her girlfriend would do things. More often times than not, if Astrid wasn't showing love through intercourse, she'd be more rough, and Hiccup would automatically know she was stressed, overworked, or angry. Oh the perks of dating a female worrier who found it hard to voice her weaknesses.

Hiccup's hips moved forward against Astrid's as the kiss deepened. The Hofferson girl smirked into the kiss, her hands immediately moving under her girlfriend's green tunic so she could pull it off. Hiccup gasped for air as the kiss was broken and her top was torn off, before Astrid quickly had her in another lock. The confident blonde pushed Hiccup back against her desk, hands working to remove the auburn haired girl's breast bindings.

"A-Astrid what about-" "Shh babe. Let me take this one." Hiccup frowned but didn't protest as warm lips quickly moved down her jaw and connected with her neck. Astrid suckled at her sensitive skin, allowing Hiccup to move her shirt somewhere in between.

Hiccup's arms linked around the neck of Astrid, and the other girl's hands traveled between the legs of the girl beneath her. Hiccup gasped and shivered as her girlfriend rubbed at the sensitive spot between her legs through the thin cloth of her undergarments. Unlike Astrid, the other girl hadn't worn more than her skin and underclothes, so she was _far_ more vulnerable.

"You like that?" Astrid whispered, beginning to feel an intoxicating warm wetness on her finger tips. Hiccup nodded her head which quickly fell back as Astrid's fingers slipped past the fabric covering her and slid into her wet opening.

Hiccup's hands gripped tightly to the edges of the desk beneath her. Her back was arched at an odd angle and her hair nearly touched the wall behind her. Just when the sensations seemed as if they couldn't get any better, Astrid quickly got on her knees and removed the fabric covering her girlfriend's womanhood. Hiccup was naked except for her skirt, leaving the other girl the perfect chance to toy with her.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called out as a hot tongue drew itself over her clit. Astrid's mouth sucked on the sweet pearl above her girlfriend's folds, before her tongue dove into the trembling young woman. The young Hofferson worked with her fingers, stimulating the sensitive skin above her mouth which was suckling at her opening. Hiccup gasped and shivered, toes curling as she found it hard to stand up on her one leg. Eventually Astrid had to hold her helpless girlfriend up by the thighs, one leg hooking over her unguarded right should. This left a whole new world of sensations open for Hiccup's body to experience, and within a minute the Haddock had reached her climax.

Hiccup lost her balance on her leg and fell back on the desk. Astrid chuckled and removed her own top, bindings, and leggings with ease. She only had her skirt left, having not worn undergarments when she'd decided to come over. She hovered over her girlfriend, breasts swaying in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Astrid's breasts with admiration. She took no hesitance in taking one of the nipples between her teeth, both of her arms still splayed out at her sides on the desk. Her legs hung off the wood, but everything else was practically _pinned_ beneath her girlfriend.

Astrid moaned and pinned Hiccup's arms down as her nipple was bit and suckled. She felt herself becoming more wet, and her girlfriend used her legs to push the Hofferson's skirt down her legs. Hiccup wiggled out of her own bottoms, skin completely naked to the cold air. When she was finished with one nipple, she held still and waited for Astrid to move so she could work on the next.

"Can we take this further milady?" Hiccup asked with a smirk once she'd gained her energy back. Astrid smirked as well, a mischievous look in her eyes. She quickly climbed up Hiccup's body, biting harshly at each of the girl's nipples on the way. Hiccup arched her back and gasped at the sudden painful yet pleasurable sensation, but was quickly muffled when Astrid lowered her womanhood over her mouth. With no hesitance at all, Hiccup wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's thighs as she had many times before, and began working on her.

Astrid took a handful of Hiccup's hair in her hand, the other palm pressing against the wall in front of her. She gasped and a tear of lust and pleasure slid down her cheek when the girl beneath her nipped rather harshly at her sensitive skin, holding onto Astrid's thighs as tightly as possible so she knew she wouldn't hurt the young blonde.

Astrid tried to move and stimulate herself, but was held firm by Hiccup. She had no choice but to let the smaller young woman work at her in her own time and in her own way. A wet, warm tongue danced across her folds, lips suckling and pulling at the wet skin. Only when Astrid was a shivering, _trembling_ mess did Hiccup thrust her tongue into the young woman. Astrid let out a screech when she was nipped again, and tried even harder to move. The sensations all became too much, and she reached her high. Soon, she came down and climaxed, Hiccup taking no hesitance at all in cleaning her.

Once Astrid felt she had enough energy to move, she got up off of her girlfriend and sat on the chair. Hiccup chuckled and put on her prosthetic, scooping the young blonde into her arms. Astrid gasped in surprise, before holding onto Hiccup's shoulders for dear life.

"Hiccup! You're going to fucking drop me! This isn't how it usually goes." Astrid protested, looking at the ground below in fear as her girlfriend climbed the stairs. Hiccup simply laughed, and was even more elated when

she saw the bewildered expression on the face of the girl in her arms as they both fell back on the bed.

"H-How did you..." "I'm a blacksmith for a living Astrid and my father is the strongest man on Berk." Hiccup explained with a smile, pecking her girlfriend's cheek who blushed slightly. The blonde punched her girlfriend in the arm, making Hiccup yelp in pain.

"What was that fo-" " _That's_ for scaring me." Astrid pulled her girlfriend into a comfortable embrace on the bed, pulling a blanket over them and kissing her forehead. Hiccup immediately relaxed and sighed contently. She never had a mother to hold her like this, and her father expected her to be more masculine. These moments with Astrid were beyond more special to her than most would think.

"This is for everything else. I love you babe." Hiccup smiled and nuzzled Astrid's chest, closing her eyes. "Love you too milady."

 **(A/N) While in the making of this chapter I got a new request and that was genderbent Hiccstrid with a female Heather. I will do that sometime but I don't know when.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	7. Intoxicating workout

**(A/N) This idea was requested by a guest and I wrote it in a modern AU. There will not be many of these, but I do like to write them sometimes.**

 **Warnings-forgot to add these when i posted the original version of this. Modern AU, sex before marriage, and language warnings.**

Hiccup Haddock smirked as he pushed himself up on the mat below him in his 35th push-up. Growing up the 23 year old had never really been one for 'bulking up', but after getting engaged to his girlfriend a year ago and moving in with her, Astrid Hofferson had convinced him to start working out with her.

"You're doing great babe!" Astrid shouted enthusiastically, punching the bag tied to the ceiling of her garage with bulky red gloved. The garage of their three bedroom house was not a place for cars. Instead, it had a separate area with Hiccup's forge attached to the side of it, and the inside was a homemade gym. A stereo sat in the corner playing music, different machines like treadmills were in the far left corner, yoga mats were sprawled out everywhere next to a desk with water bottles, and there was a large electric blue basket in the far right corner near the switch to open the garage from the inside full of gear and stretching equipment.

Hiccup-shirtless and sweaty as he was-managed to make a snarky comeback as he always had. "As much as I love watching you in all your glory working out with nothing but a tank-top and jean shorts to _constantly_ distract me from the work I'm supposed to be doing milady, I'm not entirely sure _push-ups_ are the kind of things a guy with a fake leg should be working on!" Hiccup shouted over the music of the stereo, counting in his head to his 37th push-up.

"You'll never get better if you don't work on it!" Astrid shouted, having to yell over the music as well. She turned around to face her boyfriend, kicking the bag in the ceiling with one of her flexible, thin, toned legs, white sneaker nearly flying into the stereo across the room do to how loose it was.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, going up one more time before plopping down on the floor with a groan. Astrid smirked, removed her gloves, and turned off the stereo. "Oh common babe. You don't give yourself credit for enough." She ran one hand across her boyfriend's thin but toned arms. A few muscles managed to show through nowadays. "You've really filled out, and are stronger than you think."

Hiccup shivered under his girlfriend's touch as her hand ran from his shoulder down his spine, face laying face down on the mat beneath him and hands on either side of his head. "I got these bad boys from being a blacksmith. Not working out in a garage." She stated sarcastically, causing Astrid to push down rather roughly on his lower back making him hiss in pain.

"Oh shut it you." Astrid laughed when she saw the boy below her blush down his neck in response to her dominant nature. "Am I really distracting you?" She asked playfully, referring to what he'd said when the music was on. At the time Hiccup had felt in control and snarky. Now he felt embarrassed and blushed deeper, groaning in annoyance.

"Astrid, a goddess like you would distract _any_ man when you're in this kind of mood. You're determination and flexibility is honestly intoxicating to say the least." Hiccup stated in a nonchalant voice despite the deep meaning behind his words. Astrid found it hard to understand him do to his words being muffled by the mat below him, but blushed at the compliments. Her boyfriend had always been secretly sweet when he wasn't being a sarcastic pain in the ass.

"Love you too babe." Astrid said with a smile, bending down to nibble at her boyfriend's ear. Hiccup gasped and tensed, trying to move his head but getting held in place. "O-Okay _now_ I'm distracted." He said in a muffled voice, shoulders tensing and revealing his hidden sweaty muscles. Astrid smirked and moved down to his neck, suckling the sensitive skin there until there was a mark.

Hiccup sighed when Astrid removed her mouth from him, yelping in surprise when the girl forcefully rolled him over. It was a good thing their garage had lights inside so they could close the door, because whenever things like this happened, they tended to speed up _fast._

"I'm beyond grateful that we finally have a home to ourselves." Hiccup said in a strained, joyful voice when Astrid pinned his arms on either side of his head like she had so many times before. "Am I _ever_ going to have enough of your trust to allow me to take control?" He asked as he had many times before. An upset look took over the Hofferson's features and she simply shrugged.

"I'm working on it babe." Hiccup smiled and leaned up, kissing his fiance of a year now on the lips before he was forced back down thanks to the pain in his pinned shoulders. They planned to get married once they had enough money to buy a bigger home. As for now Astrid was on birth control so they didn't have a surprise along the way. It wasn't a for-sure method, as the only way to 100 percent avoid pregnancy was abstinence, but the duo trusted they knew what they were doing.

"I know milady. I know." Hiccup whispered as his girlfriend used one of her hands to keep her boyfriend's hands pinned above his head while her other one began tracing the lines of different scars he'd earned while being a blacksmith with her other.

Astrid had a back story that made her the way she was. This is why he didn't get upset when his fiance would pin him down or shove him away when he'd let his hormones get in the way and become pushy. Hiccup knew she'd grown up in a family with a sexually attracted step father who harassed her daily with a mother who didn't stop him. Mrs. Hofferson hadn't divorced the man until he'd taken it one step too far when Astrid was twenty and still living under her mother's roof while taking online college classes. He'd stolen her virginity from her.

Despite her now ex-step father being in jail, Astrid had still done everything she could to get out of her house. She'd been dating her boyfriend for three years prior, so they'd gotten engaged and moved in together, not planning to actually marry until years to come. Now the duo shared everything they had, including their intimacy.

As Hiccup became lost in thought while thinking about his time growing up and comforting Astrid because of her situation, he had forgotten the situation he was currently in. Soon enough though he was brought back to reality when thin fingers looped around his manhood and squeezed it gently, the thumb stroking the tip.

Hiccup gasped and closed his eyes tightly, tearing his pinned hands away from his girlfriend and propping himself up on his elbows as his body shuddered. "Astrid...you're not even close to the position I'm in. Don't you think we should even this out a bit?" He asked, lips pursing and eyes squinting as his length was stroked beneath his leggings, causing him to become erect.

"I like it like this." Astrid whispered with a half smile, eyes distant. Hiccup sighed and hooked his fingers under her shirt. His girlfriend looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Let me." He asked in a trustworthy, quiet voice. Astrid nodded with a wider smile, allowing the boy to pull her top off and unhook her bra.

Once Hiccup had removed his girlfriend's top, he used his left hand to explore her breasts while his right arm held him up thanks to the loss of energy he felt while his most sensitive regions were stroked by his girlfriend who had skilled, practiced hands and movements.

"A-Astrid...keep this up and you'll finish me off before we can even get our bottoms off." Hiccup mumbled in frustration, feeling his member twitch and leak in his girlfriend's hand. Astrid smiled and sat over his lap, causing the young adult to raise a confused eyebrow as his hand was removed from her breast.

Astrid leaned forward and caught Hiccup's lips with hers. The Haddock immediately responded with eager lips moving in sync with hers. The duo bit each other's bottom lip at the exact same time, giggling at the thought of just how connected they were, before tongues began battling for dominance. Thin yet strong hands gripped Hiccup's hair tightly, making the boy hiss into his girlfriend's mouth. Hands rough from forging yet gentle as his personality began to gently stroke Astrid's thighs who gasped into her boyfriend's mouth.

"I love you." Astrid whispered once she'd pulled away from the kiss, nose nearly touching her boyfriend's. Hiccup smiled sweetly witch his eyes closed, nodding with a composed mine despite his length being painfully trapped within his leggings, erection pressing between Astrid's legs.

"You want me?" Astrid asked almost teasingly, brushing her boyfriend's hair out of his face. She knew Hiccup-having a beautiful girl sitting over his lap after nearly reaching climax before being denied-was finding it _much_ harder to think clearly or speak than her. He was composed, but both of them knew that wouldn't last much longer. He didn't want Astrid. He _needed_ her.

"Y-Yes milady." Hiccup stuttered out in a strained voice, knowing his lover didn't enjoy being ignored. Astrid smirked and removed herself from his lap, standing up in his line of sight. The young man raised an eyebrow, still panting heavily with lust obvious in his forest green eyes. The emeralds widened when his girlfriend pulled off her shorts and undergarments, removing her shoes and socks as well. There, standing right in front of him, was the divine beauty he could never live without naked as a baby in their garage.

"Astrid-" Hiccup choked on his words as Astrid kneeled next to him again, gesturing to his leggings. He did as silently requested and removed his own bottoms, leaving his prosthetic leg on with the lack of the shoe that attached to the end of the metal replacement.

"Mmm...love you babe." Astrid whispered. When she spoke this time, her voice was filled to the rim with lust as she reached down to stroke her boyfriend's length. In one quick movement, she cuffed the sensitive manhood with her hand before wrapping her fingers around it and stroking. Hiccup's hips bucked into her hold, a groan escaping his lips when his manhood strained and twitched do to the stimulation.

"Astrid please...I _need_ you." Hiccup practically begged in an even more strained voice than before. He groaned when his girlfriend did as requested and straddled him. Having done this many times before, she slid down his length with ease and adjusted fairly quickly. Before another two minutes could pass Astrid Hofferson was riding the hell out of her lover.

 _"F-fuck."_ Hiccup's hands balled into fists and he threw his head back, one hand coming up to rest on his lover's shoulder once his mind had calmed down. Astrid moaned and shuddered on top of him, already on the verge of reaching her climax. With how large her boyfriend's manhood was, this never took very much longer than a couple minutes.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted with a grunt when he felt like he couldn't hold back any longer. Astrid-sweating and panting-recognized the message in his tone of voice and knew he would climax soon. She brought a hand down between her legs to rub her most sensitive spot. The added stimulation helped greatly, and she soon climaxed over her boyfriend's manhood, walls clenching around him and womanly fluids coating him. This was all Hiccup needed before his whole body tensed, shuddered, and he let his seed go into his girlfriend with a grunt. Something sounding similar to a growl escaped his lips before he collapsed onto the mat below. Astrid chuckled and removed the boy from inside of her before climbing up his body and laying her head on his chest.

"We just going to go to sleep here?" She asked, shivering against the cold. Hiccup smirked with his eyes closed, rolling onto his side so he could hold her. "Nah. Just resting." He said, eyes fluttering open to look sweetly into the baby blue ones of his girlfriend.

"By the way, I love you too." Astrid chuckled warmly. With how set off and needy he was being, she hadn't believed her boyfriend had heard her or thought of her words with much importance. Hiccup was just that kind of guy who always surprised her.


	8. Keeping warm on the edge

**(A/N) This one was requested by a guest, Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather staying on the edge during the snow storm. I tweaked the idea just a little.**

 **Warnings-has a threesome, sex before marriage, Hicceathstrid, oral sex, and restraining though not much. Very detailed scenes and some rather vulgar language.**

What had started as a regular trip to the edge for a romantic get away had turned into a visit with their friend Heather during a snowstorm. Hiccup and Astrid had met up with the girl about half an hour away from the edge when Heather was flying on Windshere to warn any sailors or such from the upcoming storm. She was planning on staying on the edge for shelter which was now abandoned by the dragon riders who had returned to Berk after defeating Johan and the Flyers.

"Thanks for warning us about the storm Heather." Astrid whispered to her friend after they'd all three set their stuff down in Hiccup's old hut just before the storm started up. The hut now days had nothing more than some old scrap metal, a burned out fire pit, and now rotting bed in it. The dragon riders were just now entering age twenty, Fishlegs and Snotlout already there while Hiccup and Astrid still had a few months. The twins were the youngest. Heather was almost exactly Hiccup's age, having been born in the same month.

"It's no problem. I couldn't let you guys freeze to death." Heather stated while ringing out her hair which had been soaked by the rain. Hiccup and Astrid weren't in much better shape as they shivered and wrapped their arms around themselves. "The dragons locked up in the old stables?" Astrid nodded with a smile. "Yep. I even got Hiccup here to put Toothless up so the hut wasn't so crowded. You know how stubborn he is." The auburn haired heir growled in annoyance.

"Do you guys have a change of clothes?" Heather asked, honestly hoping she could wear a spare change as her current armor was _freezing_. Hiccup and Astrid both pulled out their only change of clothes from their saddle bags, both of which were soaked.

"Uh...I guess the fire pit is all we'll have for warmth." Hiccup said a bit unsure, kneeling down and lighting a fire with flint and steel. Astrid and Heather groaned in unison. The boy's eyes narrowed. "I can't help it! Am I going to be putting up with this all night?" He asked a bit irritable from his wet, cold clothes. Both girls balled their fists. Hiccup's eyes widened. "I-I mean I don't _mind_ being asked for help...I-I just don't know a solution so there's no point in asking me." He stated nervously.

Heather sighed with an eye role, sitting down on the floor near the fire pit. Both of her friends joined her. "What are we supposed to do then? I can't wear this armor all night or I'll catch hypothermia." She technically wasn't lying.

Astrid and Hiccup both blushed as an idea came to mind at the exact same time. They'd seen each other without clothes on numerous times, and not just because of situations like this. If they were alone and their clothes came off in order to survive the cold outside, they both knew their teenage minds a bit overly used to sex would automatically be set off. With Heather in the room though...would they be able to control themselves?

Astrid had no doubt in the world Hiccup-being as shy as he was-wouldn't put his hands on the girl in front of them. She herself though had always had a secret sexual attraction to the young raven haired girl, though do to being a viking of culture and having her eyes set on her boyfriend, felt overly ashamed to admit it. What if her hormones got the better of her and she was a sweating, hardly controlled, fidgety mess in front of Hiccup after seeing Heather naked? He'd know without a doubt about her held-back desires. Perhaps if she could put him in the same position though...

"You're right in saying we can't keep our clothes on while they're wet Heather." Astrid started, grabbing the rim of her shirt and pulling it up a bit to let Heather and Hiccup know what she was getting at. Both of the other teens blushed. "We'll catch hypothermia. I say we take off the clothing-with the exception of undergarments of course-just until they can dry beside the fire pit." She said in a professional, nonchalant voice in an attempt to lower the other two's nerves.

It took a second, but Heather and Hiccup both hesitantly agreed. Hiccup and Astrid had no problem in removing their clothes in front of each other, so caught up in the sight of their lover nearly naked they didn't care about the sight of the other girl in the room who they tried to keep their eyes off of in an attempt at respect. Heather was a bit slower than them, but found the task easier do to the sight of the two teens she'd always practically shipped together ogling each other's body.

"I take it you two have done this before?" Heather asked with her natural confidence, chuckling when both teens came back to reality and looked down with a blush. Astrid was the first to look up at Heather, and cursed herself for staring at the young woman's hardly covered breasts. Hiccup caught her stare.

"Astrid-" "Don't judge me okay!?" Astrid snapped, sounding lost and unsure. Hiccup immediately felt bad for the question he would've asked, and used one arm to wrap around his betrothed. "I-I can't help it." Astrid whispered, shivering as her cold body was suddenly hit with warmth, overwhelming her skin.

It took Heather a second, but she soon got the message. "Astrid...are you _attracted_ to me?" The blonde glared at her friend, and Hiccup tried to keep his eyes off the raven haired girl by burying his face in his girlfriend's locks of hair.

"So?..." Astrid tried to sound angry to hide her inner confusion. Heather smiled warmly. "The feeling's mutual actually. I just don't show it because it's there for the both of you. Maybe that's why I want you two to be together so much." Hiccup and Astrid both looked up, shocked by the sudden blunt and shameless confession.

"Um...w-wait me too?" Hiccup asked, smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head. He suddenly felt self-conscious about his lack of clothing now that he knew the truth about Heather's feelings. Astrid looked up at him with a frown. "You don't like her do you?" She asked. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Um...well I-I don't really want this to put you down or anything Heather but...I-I've kind of learned to see you as a sister...well w-with your brother's obsession and all." Hiccup stuttered out with a blush. There was something else there...something he wasn't admitting. Both Heather and Astrid knew that based off his tone of voice.

"You're not saying something you want to." Heather was the first to say, pointing her finger accusingly at Hiccup. Astrid raised an eyebrow and pulled back from her boyfriend so she could lay her left hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Hiccup glared at the floor.

"W-Well obviously...I can't help who I'm sexually attracted to. With that said though, _Astrid_ is the only one I'd ever _love_ , no matter how many other teens I thought looked good." Astrid blushed at the compliment, squeezing Hiccup's shoulder in reply. She knew he'd be attracted to other people, it was natural, but _she_ was the only one he'd ever be with romantically.

"Thank you Hiccup." Astrid said sweetly, leaning up to kiss her boyfriend quickly and earning a blush from Heather. When she pulled back she suddenly became serious while Hiccup was left in a half-dazed state. "Now...spill!" She stated sternly. The boy groaned.

"I can't say Astrid." Hiccup tried, only earn a death glare from both of the mostly-naked girls in the room. For someone reason he didn't care much at this moment. "I said who I liked. Heather. She said she liked the both of us. Who's _your_ second crush Hiccup? I think as your girlfriend I deserve an answer, though I promise I won't be upset with you. You love me for me after all."

Hiccup glared down at his lap, cursing under his breath thanks to the stiffness between his legs caused by the mostly-naked girl in his lap. "I-I...I mean I kind of see an attraction in Heather, but like I said I see her like a sister now." He tried to half-lie. Heather's eyes suddenly widened. Was this going where she thought it was?

"Hiccup...you don't like my _brother_ do you?" Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened in shock before he buried his face in Astrid's hair again with the deepest blush he'd ever had. Both girls sat their in shock for a moment, Astrid not really able to move thanks to the boy holding tightly to her, but soon they both blushed.

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid whispered, forcing her boyfriend away from her and looking into his eyes. "I'm not upset you know. You accepted _me_ for having an attraction to the same sex. You know I'll always love you above all else and same the other way around. It's _okay._ Besides, I wouldn't want to go our whole lives without knowing you have something for men too, especially when we get married. I'm glad I know."

Hiccup looked at Astrid at first with confusion, then with a warm gaze. He couldn't stop himself, and soon found his lips connecting with hers. Heather was shocked at first as the two lovers soon grew into a deep, warm, passionate kiss, but she soon found herself enjoying the few as something warmed between her legs.

"Ahem..." Heather cleared her throat, making Hiccup and Astrid pull away from each other and look at her with deep blushes. "I don't mind you two keeping each other warm and all, but _I'm_ rather cold." The duo knew _exactly_ what the third party in the room was getting at, and why as Astrid smirked mischievously Hiccup found himself unable to keep eyes contact.

"Um...A-are you sure you want this Heather? I-I mean if you do we don't mind but-" "I think she's sure babe." Astrid said a little too quickly, smiling when Heather nodded in agreement. The only boy in the room looked down, suddenly feeling a whole new wave of emotions. _The only boy in the room._

Astrid gestured for Heather to come over while her boyfriend was lost in thought. She wrapped both of her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her onto her lap. Heather had no hesitance at all in going along with her friend's plan, and gently rocked her hips against Astrid's earning a moan from the other girl's mouth.

Hiccup looked up once he'd heard Astrid moan, and was shocked at what he saw. His manhood _rather quickly_ went from stiff to fully hardened, and he couldn't help but stroke himself through the cotton of his undergarments at the sight of Heather locking her lips with _his_ girlfriend's and immediately diving her tongue into the foreign and somewhat forbidden territory. Usually Hiccup waited a bit before fully making out with his girlfriend, but _Heather_ was a whole different story. A totally different situation indeed.

"Uh...Y-you know _I'm_ her boyfriend right?" Hiccup asked, knowing Heather wasn't trying to offend him but still feeling a little jealous. The raven haired teen pulled away from the kiss with Astrid, smirking at the boy mischievously. "What are you gonna do about it?" She whispered seductively.

Hiccup was about to say something in response to Heather's rather rude question, but was shocked when both girls parted from each other and crawled closer to him. He gulped audibly as the both of them looked at him with half-lidded, seductive eyes, advancing on him until he backed up into the wall. Astrid brought her left hand up to the side of his face, and Heather grabbed the hand that was stroking his length through his under-clothes.

"Want her to take care of that?" Astrid asked in a voice that sounded oddly like a purr. Hiccup didn't say anything, but couldn't help himself as he nodded. His girlfriend used her free hand to grab his wrist, pulling the hand that was stroking himself up to the back of her breast bindings. Hiccup got the message and undid his girlfriend's top, hissing through his teeth as Heather's warm fingers slid beneath the fabric of his undergarments.

"A-Astrid..." Hiccup whispered, brushing his thumbs over his girlfriend's nipples as he tried to control himself while his manhood was stroked. Heather-being as confident as she was-surprised him by pulling his undergarments down to his knees and covering his length with her mouth in such a fast motion he didn't even have time to process what was going on. Only whenever he acknowledged the soft, warm, wet lips suckling his erection did a switch flip in his mind as his eyes squeezed shut and hips bucked upwards. Astrid chuckled at the sight.

"You like that right?" Astrid asked in a seductive whisper. Hiccup nodded as a grunt escaped his lips, hands stilling on his girlfriend's breasts. Astrid wasn't having it and quickly took one of his hands, moving it between her legs.

"Touch me babe." Astrid demanded to her boyfriend. Hiccup-despite his blurry vision and stiff muscles-began moving his finger tips across her most sensitive areas, using his index finger to penetrate Astrid's slick opening just below that sweat pearl he adored teasing so he could watch her squirm beneath him and try to escape his merciless hands.

Heather hummed against Hiccup's length as she saw Astrid rocking her womanhood against his hand only a few inches from her face. The sudden vibrations set something off within, and the raven haired girl tasted leaked precum on her tongue. She quickly began working the boy harder, bopping her head up and down along his length, moaning against him and making him throb.

"H-Heather I don't think-" Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence as the girl took him all the way down her throat, tongue beginning to stroke his base. That was all it took before every muscle in his body stiffened as release took him over. Astrid quickly caught his lips with her, wanting to hear his feral sounds as he climaxed.

"Ahh...hmmmm" Hiccup's groans were muffled by his girlfriend's lips, and he brought the hand that wasn't thrusting inside of her to squeeze her waist. Heather pulled away from the boy once he was finished, smiling in satisfaction. "I've been wanting that for a while." She accidentally stated out loud, though Astrid nor Hiccup really took much thought into it as the other girl in the room was nearly her own climax as well.

"Ha-Hiccup! I-I think...Gods!" Astrid yelped out in a high pitched voice before her womanly juices flowed onto her boyfriend's fingers, walls clenching around him and making Hiccup groan. He watched as his girlfriend reached her end, the sight making him stiff again though not quite erect.

Heather and Astrid played with each other for a bit while Hiccup recovered from his exaustion and climax, tongues battling for dominance and fingers exploring each other's entrances. Heather eventually reached her own climax as well, panting heavily in relief.

"S-So...a-are we doing anything else to keep warm?" Heather asked, honestly not quite done yet. Astrid lay her hand on her chin, before looking at her boyfriend with a look that made him blush. Oh he knew what _that_ look meant.

"Hey babe? Why don't you clean her up for me?" Hiccup smiled and allowed his girlfriend to push him onto his back by the shoulders. Heather was confused at first, unable to do anything but follow Astrid's commands as the blonde gestured her over and lay a hand on her right thigh.

"Put your legs on either side of his chest for me." Astrid said in a slightly demanding voice, brushing Hiccup's hair with her hand who waited patiently in understanding. Heather was a little confused, but did as told. She gasped in surprise when the boy beneath her suddenly gripped both of her thighs with his hands, pulling her womanhood over his mouth and diving his tongue into her. The raven haired girl tried to pull away from Hiccup at first, finding the sensations a bit too much to handle. Astrid quickly grabbed her shoulders and held her down.

"A-Astrid! T-too much!" "Just handle it baby. It'll get better trust me. Just get used to him." Heather struggled as she was held down, Hiccup hooking both of his elbows around her thighs. He worked quickly despite his honest pity for the squirming, yelling girl above him with lust-induced-tears in her eyes, but continued knowing Astrid pretty much _always_ had an award for him when he did as told.

As expected, Astrid quickly made work of removing the rest of Hiccup's clothes, her own undergarments being tossed away by Heather previously when they were exploring each other. She sunk down her boyfriend's length in one quick motion, having been used to this, and making the young man groan as sweat covered his lean body.

"Astrid!" Heather practically screamed, unable to handle much more of Hiccup's ministrations mercilessly attacking her womanhood. Hiccup growled against her, unable to help it as his girlfriend rode the hell out of him. He bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into her and making Astrid moan and shout above him.

Astrid could see Hiccup was having a hard time holding Heather down, and reached forward to hold onto both of the other girl's shoulders. Heather hissed as she was forced down onto the boy below her, Hiccup's tongue diving deeply into her and teasing her every nerve. Now that Astrid was handling the work of holding her, the boy was able to move his lips up to Heather's sensitive pearl, making her scream, and use one of his hands to penetrate and fidget around inside of her entrance.

Astrid was the first to climax, quickly setting her boyfriend off. Just as Hiccup released, he held Heather firm and gently nipped at the sensitive skin between her legs. Tears of lust fell from the girl's eyes, and she quickly screamed and released around Hiccup's fingers, nearly falling to the side once she came down from her high, though Astrid caught her.

Hiccup-spent and unable to keep his eyes open-lay on the floor with a heaving chest. Heather and Astrid quickly moved to both of his sides, holding him to keep warm. The trio would no doubt be comfortable through the snow storm despite their lack of clothes.


	9. Message and intimacy

**(A/N) Sorry for the slightly late update guys and gals. This one is an idea I came up with myself rather than being one of a reviewer.**

 **Warnings-Hiccup and Astrid already have two kids. This one contains sex during pregnancy. No threesomes or Oral sex for those of you who don't like that stuff. Enjoy! Also please leave a review.**

Hiccup sat on his bed with a sigh. His muscles were sore and everything seemed to hurt. After a long day of chiefing, he felt as if his arms were about to fall off and something was definitely pulled in his shoulder. He went without a flight suit as he sat with his head in his hands, his legs and torso vulnerable to the cold air hitting his bare, scarred, sweating skin. Had he been overworking himself? Sure seemed like it, but even after seven years the chief refused to stop working as hard as he could to please his deceased father. He got anxiety when he just sat around doing nothing, even when it was so far into the night and his 4 year old daughter and 2 year old son slept soundly in their beds.

"Babe?" Hiccup lifted his head quickly as he spotted his wife, Astrid Hofferson, walking up the stairs with a wooden cup of tea in her hands. She offered her husband the cup, sitting down on the bed and removing her armor before massaging his aching shoulders.

"Agh...right their milady." Hiccup whispered in a gruff voice, lifting his shoulders so Astrid's thumbs hit the spot he wanted them to. A hiss escaped his lips as the pressure caused a slight pain, though he soon felt the muscles release within minutes and sighed with relief.

"Thank you Astrid." Hiccup said, looking over his shoulder at the blonde sitting behind him. They were 27 now, having been married for 6 whole years. Astrid smiled warmly, kissing his shoulder blade and pushing roughly against his back with both hands.

"Lay on your stomach." Astrid said in her usual strong, confident voice. Hiccup nodded and did as told, crossing his arms across his pillow in the process and laying his head in the crook of his elbow. Astrid straddled his hips and pressed against the muscles near her husband's spine, making the man gasp and shiver.

"Please...don't stop." Hiccup whispered as Astrid continued messaging his muscles. Every sore spot tensed beneath his skin, sweat coating his body. Within minutes everything felt like jelly, even his legs. When Astrid moved down to his stump, the chief had no hesitance in letting her remove his prosthetic and rub his amputation sight to get the knots out. Something he'd never let any other person with the exception of the village healer do. Even his mother didn't touch his sight, not often at least.

Once Astrid was done she crawled off of her husband with a smile. Hiccup angled his head so he could look at her as she removed her shirt. The female worrier didn't like to wear her top or bindings when she slept as it felt uncomfortable on her growing baby bump. The Haddocks had come to learn they'd conceived another little bundle of joy three and a half months ago, and it was beginning to show. With how big the bump was already growing, their was no doubt in anyone's minds that there were twins within Astrid Haddock's womb.

"I still can't believe they said we might be having twins." Hiccup whispered, reaching up his left hand to brush gently against his wife's stomach, still laying down. Astrid chuckled and kicked off her skirt and boots, leaving on her black leggings as she lay on her back with her arms crossed behind her head, using her husband as a pillow. Hiccup smiled and rolled his eyes.

"So...I'm a couch now?" Hiccup asked in a playful voice. Astrid simply nodded her head, reaching up to play with his hair. She dragged her hand down his neck and between his shoulders, dancing her fingers along his spine. When she felt Hiccup shiver beneath her, something sparked inside.

Being pregnant always tended to toy with Astrid's sex drive. Some evenings she wanted to do nothing more than just lay down with her body stretched on the bed and layered with furs. These nights her husband was occasionally left wanting. Other evenings the Haddock wife felt her hormones go on overdrive, and sometimes asked for her husband's attention so much he was exhausted and sometimes sore in the mornings. These nights were much more often than the more rare plain ones.

Tonight was one of the nights Astrid wanted nothing more than a length between her legs. With a shiver herself, she used her other hand to drift down her husband's body and danced her fingers along the skin at his waist line. Her nails occasionally dove beneath his undergarments, scratching at more sensitive areas near his front.

Hiccup's body jerked as his wife's fingers found his prized dragon. A sigh escaped his mouth as a smirk danced along his lips. Tonight was another one of _those_ night it would seem. They may have been doing this for six years now, but it was still something to look forward to.

Hiccup moved his body a little, telling his wife to sit up. Astrid Haddock did as requested, pulling her leggings off and tossing them off the bed. All that remained was her undergarments, same as her husband. Hiccup rolled over onto his back, muscles still a little sore. He chuckled as Astrid eagerly reached down, pulling his underclothing off and releasing his weak erection. With a little touches here and there, he was fully hard.

Hiccup smiled as his wife's lips crashed into his. She placed her hand that wasn't stroking him on his chest to keep herself up. The married couple explored each other's mouths, tongues swiping and teeth biting the other's lips. Once she was satisfied, Astrid pulled back and removed her own under-wear. Hiccup admired her beauty, reaching up to caress her swelled breast.

"You milady...are probably the most divine specimen the Gods could have ever created. I will never be able to express how grateful I am to be able to take you as my own." Hiccup whispered into Astrid's ear from behind, giving her breasts a gentle squeeze but not toying too much with them as he knew they tended to get sore. Instead, he moved his hand down and gently stroked her belly, feeling the babies inside move.

Astrid smiled as her husband spoke to her. She angled her neck so she could kiss him again, grabbing his hand. Hiccup kissed her quickly, before nibbling at her ear. He moved back and placed two fingers at her entrance, making Astrid gasp as his fingers slid into her and began tweaking around.

Astrid couldn't take it, everything was on the loose. This wasn't one of those nights where they could play around and explore each other. She was already shivering and wet with want. "B-baby...I _need_ you. Now." She whispered as to not wake up their kids. Hiccup nodded, moving away and holding onto her shoulders, guiding her onto her back.

"Let me take this one. I can imagine carrying our children must be tiring." Astrid nodded, spreading her toned legs so her husband could crawl between them. Hiccup positioned himself at her entrance, taking no hesitance as he slid into her like he had many times before.

Astrid smiled at her husband with a lust filled gaze, moaning when he moved back and thrust into her. Within moments he was at a quick speed, grunting and placing his hands on either side of her head. A bead of sweat dripped from his chest and onto Astrid's breast, her sensitive nipple hardening in reaction. She lent up to kiss him as they both finished at the same time, her walls clenching around his shaft and making Hiccup grunt while praising her name.

"I-I will never stop loving you." Hiccup whispered, holding himself up with every ounce of energy he had left so he didn't fall onto his wife's pregnant belly. Astrid saw how hard it was for him to stay up and moved out from underneath him. Hiccup-having already been exhausted from his hard days of work-collapsed onto the sheets with his face on the pillow. Astrid couldn't help but chuckle, laying down next to the man who was already sound asleep.

"I love you too." Astrid whispered, kissing Hiccup's forehead and falling into a deep sleep herself.

 **(A/N) There you have it!**

 **Upcoming ideas as requested by reviewers are...**

 **1\. Hiccup and Astrid Genderbent X female Heather.**

 **2\. Military AU (modern day Astrid comes home from the military to her husband).**

 **I will probably wind up doing the first one the soonest so I don't write too many modern AU's in one setting as I just wrote one maybe two chapters ago. After the second one will likely come another idea by yours truly if someone else doesn't give me one in the reviews.**

 **Also here's a list of ideas I'm planning on doing in the future. Please tell me which ones of these you'd like me to do sooner than the others.**

 **1\. Hiccup is transgender girl to boy modern AU.**

 **2\. Hiccup and Astrid find each other in the springs on the edge naked.**

 **3\. Astrid is incredibly confident in their sexual life why as Hiccup is a bit shy but fails to make himself admit it.**

 **4\. Modern AU HiccupXMale Astrid.**

 **5\. Crossover AstridXJackFrostXHiccup (Modern, RTTE, or ROTG AU?)**

 **6\. HiccupXAstrid Maximum ride AU (they grew up experiments in the school and escaped with their flock, falling in love. You'll only get it if you've read the maximum ride books)**

 **Again please tell me which one of these you like the most, or feel free to use one of them as inspiration and PM me with add-on details. Love you all!**


	10. Beautiful day in the woods

**(A/N) For everyone who reviewed their ideas I took them into account and made a list of the next coming ideas. Also to one of the guests who reviewed, I'm not very good at Spanish so I'm sorry if I get this wrong but "gracias por leyendo." Hope to see more from you soon!**

 **As for the list, here are the next coming ideas. I will change it as more reviews come.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid Genderbent X female Heather.**

 **Military AU.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid find each other in the springs on the edge.**

 **Astrid is confident, Hiccup is not but won't admit it.**

 **Modern AU HiccupXMale Astrid.**

 **Random after HTTYD 1.**

 **RTTE HiccupXAstridXJack Frost.**

 **Random after HTTYD 2.**

 **Hiccup Transgender boy to girl. Modern AU.**

 **RTTE, betrothal Smut.**

 **HiccupXAstrid Maximum ride AU. (Bonus)**

 **After their wedding, Hiccup and Astrid consummate their relationship.**

 **After Hiccup saves Astrid from a slave trade they make love.**

 **Modern AU Hiccup and Astrid are teen parents to a baby girl and give her a brother after tying the knot.**

 **Warnings-contains HiccupXAstridXHeather, oral sex, genderbent Hiccup and Astrid, three way relationships, teenage pregnancy, and pregnancy before marriage. Hiccup and Astrid are both a bit uncannon in this, but that's to be expected with a genderbent AU.**

Astrid walked through the bushes in the forest with battle ax in hand. He took down helpless trees, his long blonde hair flowing in every direction with every swing. His iron shoulder pads nearly came loose on his muscles arms, and his slim, boxed figure showed a six back beneath his tight blue shirt. His black leggings were torn at the knees.

Hiccup watched as her boyfriend practiced with his battle ax. The girl had made the ax for the Hofferson boy, only asking that she train with him as a result. Young Hiccup Haddock didn't train as much as she smiled and watched Astrid practice on dragon's edge. She drew pictures of the tall male, hoping to use the written out movements to practice on her own later so she wasn't self-conscious.

Heather, the friend of both Hiccup and Astrid, sat near Hiccup with her hand in hers. The raven haired Berserker girl smiled as she watched Astrid practice. Unlike Hiccup, Heather was well trained with an ax, but today she wanted to enjoy watching her best friend draw.

Heather, Astrid, and Heather _called_ each other 'best friends', but the trio mentally agreed that they didn't act like normal friends. In the past, Heather was a third will to her friends who were a couple. Now days though, after an incident during an ice storm, she was not at all hesitant to merge herself into the relationship. The Berserker girl joined many kisses, hugs, personal conversations, relationship talk, conflicts, and intimate sessions when the eighteen year old couple were having them.

"So...I see you have a good eye for our boyfriend?" Heather asked Hiccup as she drew, saying what she said just because she liked the blush that came across the auburn haired girl's face when she spoke in such a way. "I-I didn't think you thought of Astrid as your boyfriend too, Heather. I-I mean you _are_ a part in this relationship but-" Hiccup was cut off when Heather pushed her hand up the girl's skirt, making her squeak. "Heather!" Hiccup hissed. "Not out here." The other girl only smirked.

"Don't get any ideas Heather!" Astrid shouted over his shoulder, throwing his ax into yet another innocent tree. "We agreed when we did this it would be all three of us together. Not one-on-one. That's the deal of this relationship." Astrid was a strong young man, and though Heather could easily be an equal to his strength, it was just kind of subconsciously agreed that he was the sort of leader in their odd relationship.

"Well then stop destroying those poor trees and get your ass over here!" Heather shouted, not caring if anyone else might be around in the woods. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and tossed her right foot behind her knee, standing on one leg in the cutest gesture she could with her hands behind her back just as Astrid turned around.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Astrid asked, burying his ax in the ground as he spoke. Hiccup chuckled, standing up as well and tucking her shorter auburn hair behind her ear, grabbing the rim of her red tunic and pushing it out a little as if it was a dress. She also put her prosthetic behind her knee, looking up at Astrid with puppy dog eyes. Both Heather and Astrid laughed.

"Maybe we are." Heather said in a snarky tone. Astrid smirked and advanced, backing Heather into a tree and placing his right hand above her head. Hiccup frowned and gestured for Toothless and the other dragons to leave them alone and get rid of onlookers, knowing she couldn't stop the two next to her if she wanted to.

"What about me?" Hiccup asked, crossing her arms as both Heather and Astrid looked at her. The Berserker girl growled. "Don't interrupt this. I'm first." She said sternly. Hiccup looked at Astrid with something Heather lacked. Her forest green eyes widened and she barely stuck her tongue out at the side of her mouth, gently nibbling her bottom lip with the cutest puppy-dog eyes anyone had ever seen. It was a gift.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup, then at Heather. "Am I going to have to choose both of you at the same time?" He asked, dropping his fingers under Heather's skirt and gently rubbing her most sensitive areas beneath her leggings. Heather yelped and pressed her head against the tree trunk, holding onto Astrid's shoulders. "Y-yes..." She answered with a moan. Hiccup took two steps back.

Astrid gestured for Hiccup to come over, but the other girl pressed her hands together near her chest in a defensive mode, answering 'no' by shaking her head. Astrid sighed with a smile, watching the auburn haired girl while still pleasing Heather who squirmed.

"I know...we're still new to this." Astrid said as gently as he could. It was a true statement. Hiccup and Astrid had experimented with touches a few times before Heather came along when they were fifteen, then when they moved to the edge everything kind of subsided. Heather moved back to the edge around the same time they'd both lost their virginity, and after only a few times of having sex Hiccup and Astrid invited her into their relationship.

Do to the rule that there were no 'one-on-ones' in the relationship, the trio had only had intercourse at the same time a few times in the past two months, which was as long as they'd been doing it for. The first couple of times Hiccup completely singled herself out, pleasuring herself while watching the other two. It was only in the past two weeks that she started joining in, and never had she had intercourse at the _same time_ as Heather with Astrid.

"It's fine. Heather can spend time with you first. I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if I made you stop." Hiccup assured Astrid, feeling her underwear dampen as she watched the raven haired girl cling righter to their boyfriend's shoulders, removing his shoulder pads with the tips of her fingers as she did so.

"I don't have to stop." Astrid assured his girlfriend, reaching out his free hand in a welcoming gesture. Hiccup sighed and stepped closer, removing her shirt along the way as she knew her boyfriend liked. Astrid wrapped his right arm around the girl, pressing his face to her shoulder.

"Let me please you Hiccup. This isn't something to be afraid of." Astrid whispered to his girlfriend. Hiccup yelped when warm, soft lips pressed to her sweet spot between her neck and shoulder. Why as Heather surprisingly liked more gentle touches like rubbing and kissing despite how strong she was, it was _Hiccup_ who was pleased by more rough things in the relationship such as biting or fighting being held down. This is why she moaned when sharp teeth sunk into her flesh, before an apology kiss was placed on the new bruise.

Astrid kneeled down in front of Hiccup, still rubbing Heather all the while. She stopped on the raven haired girl for just a moment so she could pull off her leggings. Heather protested at first, before gasping as two fingers slid into her wet opening. Hiccup quivered at the sight.

Astrid smiled up at Hiccup and gestured for the girl to remove her leggings. The Haddock did as told, before her boyfriend's head slowly moved beneath her skirt. With every passing second the suspense got greater, before Hiccup finally felt a warm tongue draw itself across her folds, gentle teeth nip at her skin, and finally hot lips suck at her opening with a rough hand holding her up. The girl yelped every once and a while when she was nipped, moaning when warm lips would start sucking her again.

The sight of Hiccup quivering and gasping sent Heather over the edge. The raven haired girl screamed before clenching her walls around Astrid's fingers, reaching her climax, and finally moving her body slowly to the grass below. She was grateful she had her skirt to sit on so no infections would be present later.

"Fuck." Heather whispered as she brought her fingers down to herself, trying to finish off the fire that was somehow still there. She watched as Astrid brought his other now free hand to Hiccup's opening and slid the fingers that were previously inside of Heather into his girlfriend's opening. Hiccup gasped and shivered as tongue and fingers worked together to finish her off as well.

"That was...amazing." Heather and Hiccup both said in sync, now sitting beside each other. Astrid smirked and removed his clothes, gesturing for the two tired girls to do the same. The sight of their boyfriend standing high and not at all ashamed quickly stoked the fire that was almost out within.

"Who's first?" Astrid asked the two in a confident voice. Heather looked eager why as Hiccup still looked tired. The Haddock girl pointed to her 'friend', shaking her head in an indication that she needed more time. Astrid took no hesitance in kneeling between Heather's legs.

"I guess I am." Heather stated in a sassy tone. She reached forward to stroke Astrid's member, setting the young man off. Astrid quickly pushed his 'friend/girlfriend' onto her back, before moving himself inside of her. Heather gasped and clawed at the grass below as she was penetrated, quickly replacing her comfort with pleasure and moving her hips in time with Astrid.

"A-Astrid...f-faster." Heather whispered with half-lidded eyes. It wasn't long until she finished. Once Astrid pulled out of the raven haired girl who now lay in the grass in exaustion with her skirt to protect her womanhood on the ground, he looked at Hiccup who smiled a bit bashfully.

"Uh...slower than Heather okay? I'm not as used to this as she is." Astrid nodded and kissed his girlfriend until he was ready, before pushing Hiccup onto her back. The Haddock girl gasped and tears sprang to her eyes once she was penetrated. Unlike with Heather, Astrid quickly stopped to let his girlfriend adjust, knowing that Hiccup indeed didn't have nearly as much practice as the other girl thanks to her bashful nature.

"O-okay..I'm ready." Hiccup whispered as Astrid began moving in and out of her. It didn't take long before the girl was panting and her boyfriend felt as if he couldn't hold back anyone. "A-Astrid...I-I love you." Astrid surprised herself when she blushed, and quickly moved down to press her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"I know Hiccup. I love you too. Always." With that the Hofferson boy thrust into his girlfriend once more as they both climaxed at the same time. Having drained all of his energy, Astrid collapsed onto Hiccup who chuckled, brushing her fingers through her boyfriend's blonde hair.

* * *

Three months had passed since Hiccup, Heather, and Astrid's day in the edge's forest. Both girls were surprised when they went to the healer on Berk after experiencing some...symptoms and learned the news.

"Uh...Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he entered the boy's hut early one morning. It had been a month since both girls learned, and they decided to tell their boyfriend at the same time. Heather stood behind Hiccup, for the first time in her life looking like the bashful one with both of her hands cupped together in front of her.

"Huh-what?!" Astrid asked, sitting up in bed and instinctively throwing two daggers at the wall. He looked over and saw his girlfriends. "Oh...hey guys. Wh-why are you up so early? The moon's still out." He asked, removing his blanket from himself, his lack of a shirt showing his muscles off to both girls. Hiccup sighed and moved forward.

"C-can we sit by you?" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked at Heather who nodded in agreement. "Uh...I guess so." He mumbled, unsure of what was going on. Both girls sat on either side of him, a hand on either of their stomachs.

"Astrid..." Heather said before losing her voice. She looked at Hiccup who nodded. "Please don't tell anyone A-Astrid but...Heather and I...W-we're-" "Pregnant." Heather finished Hiccup off, tears springing to her eyes but not falling.

Astrid was in shock. She wrapped a gentle arm around both girl's shoulders. He should've expected this. He was the boyfriend to not one but _two_ girls and they had taken it upon themselves to ditch the responsibility of not having intercourse. Now...he was going to be a father to two woman's babies.

"O-okay...We'll uh...we'll figure this out. I promise." Astrid whispered before kissing the heads of both girls, looking down at their bellies, seeing the baby bumps. He lay back on his bed and gestured for them to lay on either side of him.

"I don't think my brother would care much because I spend all of my time with you two. Astrid's parents don't listen to anything he does because their always traveling but..." Heather looked at Hiccup over Astrid's chest with a worried expression. The other girl raised an eyebrow.

"Hiccup...what is your father going to say? I'm from another tribe so I'm the one to blame if anyone did get upset that Astrid got me pregnant but...you're the heir to the chief and he _knows_ you are dating Astrid. Won't he be upset with you? Or the child?"

Hiccup frowned and tucking his face into Astrid's shoulder who rubbed circles in his back soothingly. "I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do...but my father doesn't like that I'm going to be the one producing heirs in the relationship anyways. He never understood that I was his daughter and always tries to make me act like his son. If he doesn't like that my boyfriend got me pregnant..." She raised her head, tears on her cheeks. "Then screw him! If he gets mad at Astrid-the only boy on Berk who accepts me for who I am rather than trying to change me into something I'm not-then I'll say it was my fault. He can hurt Astrid but he wouldn't hurt me while I'm pregnant. He may not like me much but he _is_ my father. I love him but had better not _ever_ hurt my boyfriend."

Both Heather and Astrid looked surprised. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. The other two shrugged. "I'm just not used to you acting so feisty." Astrid said with a chuckle, burying his face in her neck and making the girl laugh with a blush. "St-stop it!" She squealed.

 **(A/N) Ending is kind of rushed, but I had someone want the chapter to end with a successful pregnancy on both girl's parts.**


	11. Home from the army

**(A/N) To the guest who said, I understand that you may not like Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and may not think Hiccup is gay but there are some people who do like the idea. Just like the people who don't like threesomes, or don't like modern AUs, you can simply skip that chapter and go to the next. I put clear warnings if there is an AU or other person mixed with the ship. Read the warnings and you will know which chapter has Jack, and please, feel free to skip it. You don't have to say Jack sucks for the record, I personally love him and I'm not the one leaving reviews behind the mask as 'guest' just so I can dis some people's favorite characters. Thank you for the review, but please, have some reasoning for what you don't like other than 'Jack sucks'. Like seriously.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

 **To another guest, sure thing! I have no problem in working on an RTTE story without oral sex. Will replace the HTTYD 1 random with that one k? So expect your request in 4 chapters. Thank you for requesting a story or change rather than just strait up telling me not to write an idea I want to. Hope to see more from you soon!**

 **Finally to the most recent guest review, I might do a separate book with certain ideas but for right now I am sorry, but I am hanging onto this one. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Anyways on with the story! This one was requested by a reviewer.**

 **Warnings-Modern AU, Military AU. Astrid comes home from the military to meet Hiccup, her husband.**

Hiccup sat on his couch with a book in hand. It was really the only thing that passed the time. All day he'd waiting for his wife Astrid Haddock to come home on a break from her life in the military. He had cleaned the house for her, redid the linens on their bed, decorated the counters, and cooked a large meal of turkey, mixed veggies, garlic bread, and homemade cake from scratch for dinner and desert.

Just as Hiccup thought he couldn't take the suspense anymore, he heard a car door shut outside. He immediately jumped to his foot and prosthetic, running outside and crushing his wife with a hug, not caring about the luggage that fell on the concrete below.

"I missed you so much." Hiccup whispered into his wife's hair with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Astrid hugged him back tightly as tears ran down the man's face. They were twenty seven now and the girl had been in the military since they were nineteen and got married. She'd been away for a year and a half now, and Hiccup hadn't ever been happier to see her.

"Let me get this." Hiccup said as he pulled back from his wife and grabbed her suitcase. She was still dressed in her army uniform so told her husband she needed to go get changed. Hiccup didn't complain at all as he was left to carry he scattered stuff inside, cheeks still red from dried tears.

As the night went on Astrid was beyond grateful for the meal her husband had prepared. "Hiccup, this is amazing." She said between mouthfuls of food. "I haven't had something like this in _forever._ " Hiccup chuckled as he watched his wife eat his home-cooked meal, diving into his own mixed veggies and garlic bread more slowly, now caring for the turkey.

"I swear you're getting thinner everyday." Astrid joked, watching her husband eat his small plate of food. Hiccup placed his hand on his heart as if the comment had hurt. "Oh! That was an unfair blow." He shouted, standing up playfully. Astrid grinned and pushed her chair back, watching her husband's movements.

"You asked for it." She said with a laugh. "What are you going to do about it." Hiccup lunged at his wife and grabbed her around the waist, tackling them both to the floor. He tickled her stomach which was exposed thanks to her short blue shirt.

Astrid laughed more than she had in a while and tried to get away. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away." Hiccup pulled her back and tickled her harder, before his wife grabbed his wrist and pulled it behind his back with a twist.

"Ow! Ow! Okay you win!" He waited as Astrid let go of his wrist. "You always win." Hiccup stated in an annoyed tone, checking his hand for injuries and rubbing the soreness out of it. Astrid only smirked. "You knew what you were getting into." She stated. Hiccup frowned. "Uh huh."

Astrid watched her husband check his wrist, a smile gracing his lips as his forest green eyes shined. She smiled and moved closer to him, forgetting about dinner. "I didn't _really_ hurt you. Did I babe?" Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Astrid smiled. "Well...it's what you get for tickling me." She then kissed her husband gently. "And _that's_ for being my husband." Hiccup smirked. "What about the 'that's for everything else'?" He questioned, knowing what he'd get in return.

Sure enough Astrid's lips crashed into those of her husband. The couple moved in sync with each other, struggling to stand before pulling away. "Bedroom?" Astrid asked in a confident but sweet voice. Her husband nodded. "I've been waiting for you." They both laughed and ran to their room, slamming the door and causing the house dog and pet bird to look up in surprise before going back to eating. They decided to help each other get the food off the table, not disturbed at all by how mad their owners would be.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out as her husband quickly removed her shirt and bra, moving eagerly to wrap his lips around one nipple. She gripped his hair tightly, moaning as the other nipple hardened do to the cold air. Hiccup only growled in response to his name being called, the vibrations heating Astrid's nerves.

"Please...no playing around." Astrid asked desperately as her husband worked to remove his own shirt and pants, leaving him in nothing but his prosthetic and underwear. Astrid did the same, though removed her undergarments so her husband had a full view as she climbed onto his lap, locking her lips with his.

"Gods I love you." Hiccup whispered, desperately grabbing a hold of his wife who he hadn't seen or _felt_ in a year. He was already leaking and her wet do to the desperation they both felt to have each other. They hadn't had another in _so long._ Their loyalty left them unable to have this with anyone else.

"Hiccup...remove that Gods be damned underwear of yours would ya?" Astrid asked, a bit grumpy that her desperate needs weren't being met. Hiccup chuckled with half lidded eyes, doing as she asked. As soon as the clothing was his wife was on his lap, grinding against him.

"I take it this is your turn to be on top?" Hiccup managed to joke despite the fire in his length. Astrid nodded and pushed him back so he was propped up on his forearms. They both gasped and hissed, Hiccup bucking his hips into his wife as she slid down him. They took a little moment to adjust, Astrid having not taken a man in over a year, before they began moving.

"A-Astrid I'm already close." Hiccup whispered in a deep tone only a minute or two later. Astrid nodded, moaning as he bucked into her. "Same here babe. Don't worry. I-I...ahhh _Fuck!_ " Her walls clenched around her husband as she reached her climax, Hiccup following her soon after and releasing his seed into her. They didn't have to worry about pregnancy, as Astrid had decided her life in the army would make it hard to raise a child, so she'd had a procedure which prevented her from having children. It could be reversed at a later date if they absolutely wanted it, though would be costly, and both Haddocks had made the decision long ago that they'd rather be foster parents as that was how Hiccup had grown up.

Hiccup lay back on the bed, his wife collapsing onto his sweaty torso. They had less than five minutes before a crash came from the kitchen.

"We left our food out..." Astrid said suddenly as fear filled her eyes.

"Yep." Hiccup simply stated with eyes equally as wide.

"And Stormfly knows how to knock things off the table."

"Correct." Hiccup said once again, eyes widening further.

"Aren't those two best friends and dogs _love_ human food?"

Hiccup nodded his head and the both of them jumped out of bed, threw on their clothes, and ran to the kitchen to see what disasters would present themselves.

 **(A/N) This one was honestly a bit shorter than I'd hoped, and a quicky, but I hope you guys and gals at least enjoy the comedic ending!**


	12. In the springs

**(A/N) So here are the changes to the list I have made. Also to the reviewer who spoke of Jack's character and crossovers, thank you for the lack of hate in your response, and I wasn't trying to argue, but I'm just going to let you know that I quite like the frostcup ship and if you don't then I understand we have different interests and I will not take it to heart if and when you skip the chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **1\. Hiccup and Astrid find each other in the springs on the edge.**

 **2\. Astrid is confident, Hiccup is not but won't admit it.**

 **3\. Modern AU HiccupXMale Astrid.**

 **4\. Blind Hiccup and Astrid. After HTTYD 1 but before the edge.**

 **5\. RTTE HiccupXAstridXJack Frost.**

 **6\. Random after HTTYD 2.**

 **7\. Hiccup Transgender boy to girl. Modern AU.**

 **8\. RTTE, betrothal Smut.**

 **9\. HiccupXAstrid Maximum ride AU. (Bonus)**

 **10\. After their wedding, Hiccup and Astrid consummate their relationship. Astrid is nervous.**

 **11\. After Hiccup saves Astrid from a slave trade they make love.**

 **12\. Modern AU Hiccup and Astrid are teen parents to a baby girl and give her a brother after tying the knot.**

 **13\. Sex after argument**

Astrid sank into cool water with a sigh. She'd been working on her ax skills all day on the edge, and so decided she was fine to take a bath in the springs. None of the other riders were up this late often, so she figured with the darkness to shield her no one would be peaking on her naked body outside.

A branch snapped in the trees as someone moved it. Astrid shrieked and dove into the waters below, covering her breasts and holding her breath while her braid floated above her. She scowled and squinted to see who was on the land above. A sigh escaped her when she spotted a blushing Hiccup, before she remembered where she was.

Astrid coughed under the water, out of breath to hold. She swam up as quickly as she could, gripping the rim of spring and pulling half of her body up onto the grass. Soon she found to thin, bare arms wrap around her and pull her the rest of the way up.

"A-Astrid!" Hiccup shouted and rubbed the coughing girl's back until she could breath freely again. When Astrid was okay and she looked at her boyfriend she could see he was self-conscious of his bare torso along with worried that he'd upset her.

"I'm sorry milady. I had no idea you'd be here. I-I had just been working on my inferno sword and the forge got me covered in soot." Hiccup tried to explain himself. Astrid could see the evidence. His shoulders and cheeks were mildly burned and there were different patches of soot along his torso. She smiled.

"I'm guessing you tried making too many adjustments at one time?" Astrid asked sitting up. This wasn't the first time her boyfriend had seen her naked figure, so there was really no reason to cover herself as it was dark out anyways. She could see his length swelling beneath his leggings.

"Well...you know there's never a failure in science. Only more knowledge and opportunities. Most of my best inventions came from mistakes." Hiccup tried to defend himself. He crossed his arms over his torso, though Astrid was quick to grab his wrists and pull them apart. The boy sank back as he was exposed.

"N-Now? I mean...we're outside and-" "No one's awake though. What's the worst that could happen?" Astrid asked with a sly smirk. Hiccup was about to protest once more, but warm lips quickly connected with his. He smiled and brought his right hand up to his girlfriend's cheek, cupping her jaw with gentle care and tenderly stroking her skin with his thumb.

Astrid sighed as her boyfriend held her and moved his mouth from hers then down her neck. She gasped when a warm tongue swiped across her collar bone, before sharp teeth nearly penetrated her skin. Warm lips suckled at her sweet spots which the Haddock boy knew all too well, causing gasps and shivers to escape the Hofferson girl.

"Hiccup..." Astrid trailed off in a whisper as rough-from-forging fingers played with her nipples, causing them to harden and become sensitive. Hiccup smirked as he suckled his girlfriend's neck when Astrid leaned into his touch on her breasts, asking for more. He teased her, letting her shiver and moan beneath him. He pinched her, making her squirm. Bit her neck, making her gasp. It wasn't until there was a thin sheet of sweat on both of their bodies that he removed his mouth and hands from his girlfriend.

Astrid smiled up at her lover as he pushed her onto her back carefully. Hiccup pushed her hair behind her ears and gazed at her naked, glowing body in the moonlight. He trailed the edge of his thumb down the center of her torso and carefully teased her by swiping his hand across the skin just above her most sensitive areas.

Astrid hissed as her boyfriend lent down and nibbled at her waistline, then her inner thigh. He worked his way up one side and down the other, before moving back up her left side and pausing. She panted, wriggling under him and bucking her hips upward when one finger pressed at her opening, just giving her enough to keep her from going crazy.

"Hiccup _please._ You know what I'm wanting." Astrid pleaded. She wasn't one for begging, just giving her boyfriend shoves in the right direction and reminding him of what she wanted. Hiccup chuckled and bent down, whispering in her ear.

"I know you too well Milady. You know that." Astrid blushed and closed her eyes, knowing what was to come. She spread her legs open, granting the two fingers at her entrance permission to slide into her opening. Hiccup tensed as his girlfriend moaned, grinding against his fingers.

"B-babe I'm c-close." Astrid said just above a whisper. Hiccup nodded his head, mouth open and eyes half-lidded. He removed his prosthetic and leggings, revealing his hard member. With slow movements, he pulled his fingers away from Astrid and positioned his length at her entrance. They both groaned as the warm of Astrid's folds stimulated the tip of Hiccup's manhood.

Without much hesitance as they'd done this many times before, Hiccup slid into his girlfriend with a shaky breath. His eyes shut tightly as she took him, her walls wrapping around him tightly. "Gods Astrid you are _divine._ " He whispered in a husky tone, breathing out into the cold air, his warm breath making a little cloud in the night.

Astrid blushed and breathed as she got used to the feel of her lover within her. They were connected in a way no one else would connect with either of them. With a sigh she nodded. "I'm ready babe. Please...don't t-take your time." She whispered with hardly any breath, moaning as Hiccup fulfilled her wishes and began moving slowly within her.

As requested, Hiccup didn't take any hesitance in speeding up his movements sooner than he usually did. He grunted and breathed heavily as he thrust into his girlfriend with as much force as he could. Within a few moments Astrid-who was already reaching her high previously thanks to his talented fingers-threw her head back and quickly climaxed over him.

The feeling of Astrid's walls clenching around him and her womanly juices spilling over his member nearly threw Hiccup off the edge. It took every bit of his willpower to pull out of her, bringing his hand to his length where he intended to finish himself off. Astrid beat him to it, and the boy climaxed in her hand with a lustful shout, too dazed to care if anyone heard them.

Hiccup fell back on the stones below in exaustion, grunting when Astrid threw herself over his torso with a playful laugh. She tended to recover a lot faster than he did.

"Tired." Hiccup groaned, throwing his left arm over his eyes. They had both had hard day with training themselves on the edge, Astrid with her ax and Hiccup with his dragon-the one that flew and the one attached to him thanks to his girlfriend.

"Oh common Mr. Grumpy." Astrid playfully teased, hitting Hiccup gently in the chest who simply grunted in response. "The other's will be suspicious if they find you sleeping near the springs naked." She tried to make him reason.

Hiccup sighed and threw his other arm over his eyes. "Screw their opinions." He mumbled. Astrid smirked, realizing immediately that her boyfriend had made a mistake by leaving his torso undefended.

Hiccup went from half-asleep to sitting upright as rough hands began tickling his torso. He laughed and tried to shake Astrid off of him, though the Hofferson girl only pulled him into the water as they both fell in with a splash. She was taking him down with her.

"You just had to didn't you?" Hiccup asked as he came up from under the water with a rather un-amused look. Astrid only smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. "This is what you originally came here for isn't it?" Hiccup smiled and kissed her back.

"Yeah. The surprise twist was way better though."


	13. Insecurity

**(A/N) Here's the list for this chapter and the next 11 upcoming ones. Will change with reviews and if I decide to mash some ideas together (though i probably won't).**

 **1\. Astrid is confident, Hiccup is not but won't admit it.**

 **2\. Modern AU HiccupXMale Astrid.**

 **3\. After HTTYD 1 but before the edge. Blind Hiccup.**

 **4\. RTTE HiccupXAstridXJack Frost.**

 **5\. Hiccup speaks dragonese and Toothless comments on how Astrid is on top.**

 **6\. Hiccup Transgender girl to boy. Modern AU.**

 **7\. RTTE, betrothal Smut.**

 **8\. After their wedding, Hiccup and Astrid consummate their relationship. Astrid is nervous.**

 **9\. After Hiccup saves Astrid from a slave trade they make love.**

 **10\. Modern AU Hiccup and Astrid are teen parents to a baby girl and give her a brother after tying the knot.**

 **11\. Sex after argument/everyone wonders why the duo aren't up yet.**

 **12\. Fem Hiccup X Astrid in the woods.**

Astrid lay beside Hiccup in his bed on the edge. Snow fell heavily outside and it was almost midnight.

Hiccup flinched as warm air was breathed down his neck. He shivered when sharp pearly whites delicately nipped at the back of his ear. Warm lips began suckling at his collar bone from behind and a hand looped around his waist to explore his bare torso.

One rough thumb moved up his chest and flicked at one of his nipples. Most men weren't sensitive there, but young Hiccup found his back arching closer to the touch unwillingly. He heard a soft chuckle from behind him, the motion causing more warm air to run down his spine.

The hand toying with his chest moved down the center of his torso and stopped at the waistline of his red leggings. The material was lifted slightly and before another moment could pass the boy was breathing in large chunks of air as a small, rough, warm hand gave his length a squeeze.

Astrid used her free hand to prop her body up. She forced Hiccup to lay on his back and looked dangerously into his eyes with a smirk. She could see the lust in her boyfriend's eyes, though didn't notice the hints of fear. They'd been doing this for a few weeks now, starting around a month after their betrothal.

The first time they'd had sex both members of the couple were quite nervous and went slowly. After the second round though, it seemed as if Astrid had immediately gained her footing and learned how to move quickly within a short period's time.

Hiccup...didn't have as much luck. Rather it was do to his lack of confidence growing up, or the fact that his girlfriend was so much stronger than him, he was still beyond nervous when it came to intercourse with his betrothed.

The teenager would never admit his fears to his girlfriend. Yeah, they had sexual intercourse quite often now days, but the Hofferson girl never knew that the boy agreeing to bed her didn't actual enjoy the act as much as he might've let on.

Hiccup _did_ enjoy sexual intercourse with Astrid. He loved her and was ecstatic at the thought of being one with such a beautiful worrier sent from the Gods. His nervousness and slight fear got in the way of his enjoyment escalating past pleasure. He found himself unable to move on some occasions. During these times Astrid would take it he was tired and move to top position. She never had any idea that this act only scared Hiccup more. He was now trapped.

The position the couple were in now pleased Astrid. She was a worrier and had fun being the dominant member of this relationship. Her boyfriend on the other hand was stiff, and not the good kind of 'stiff'. His muscles tensed and sweat beaded along his forehead. He pursed his lips, feeling dread instead of want. A part of his body did feel a sexual pleasure deep within at the sight of his now shirtless girlfriend who straddled his lap, though his mind was clouded with worries.

What if his fear showed through? What if he couldn't bare the fear he felt and wound up letting the truth slip? What if Astrid saw him as weak because he couldn't get through something as simple as sexual intercourse without nearly freezing in confusion and fear? It wasn't that he was afraid of sex...he was just afraid of how fast things were going. His mind and body couldn't keep up.

Hiccup's mouth was dry as Astrid continued stroking his length while sitting over him. Her right hand grabbed his to hold herself up. She pulled her boyfriend's hand to her chest, silently asking him to touch her. Once the boy's mind caught up with her, he did as requested and began messaging her breasts. Rough fingers occasionally flicked her nipples, making the Hofferson girl gasp. She would squeeze his member in these moments, causing Hiccup to grunt and close his eyes tightly. A slight pain struck him, but he soon found himself wanting to relieve a raging fire between his legs.

Astrid smiled when her boyfriend leaked into her hand. She crawled off of him and removed both of their leggings and undergarments. Hiccup tried to say something, anything to make her slow down, but no words came to mind as his betrothed hovered over his length and sank down onto him.

Hiccup sighed loudly when Astrid's walls clenched around him. His fists grabbed the blankets below him as she rode him. Sweat fell down his face and torso. His body was on _fire_ and his legs quaked. His whole body tensed when he finally climaxed, Astrid following him immediately afterwards.

Hiccup felt himself blush when Astrid collapsed on top of him with a sigh of relief. She buried her face in his chest and pulled the blankets over them. The boy wanted to say something regarding the possibility of the others seeing them sleeping together in the morning, but his girlfriend was already sound asleep.

* * *

It'd only been a day since the last time they'd had intercourse. Hiccup was pressed up against the wall in Astrid's hut as the duo kissed passionately.

"I love you babe." Astrid whispered after she'd pulled back from the kiss. Both of them had no clothing on other than their undergarments. The others were either on patrol or busy. The sun began setting outside and their dragons were playing in a cove on the west side of the edge.

"I love you too." Hiccup whispered with a warm smile. A part of him wished they could stay like this. Gazing into each other's eyes and using experimental touches to please the other...he liked this part of their relationship. Unfortunately Astrid was a bit harder to please.

In one swift movement Astrid pushed Hiccup further against the wall by the shoulders with the palms of her hands. The boy yelped as a hand grabbed his wrist and forced his fingers into her laced underwear. He felt her wet folds pulsing against his hand and slid his middle finger into her entrance.

Astrid gasped as she was penetrated. Within moments Hiccup was able to add another finger. He thrust in and out of her, wanting to please his girlfriend for as long as he could with the simple use of his hand. Within minutes Astrid couldn't take it anymore and wanted something more.

Without saying a word, Astrid pulled away from Hiccup causing his fingers to slip out of her. She removed both of their undergarments and pressed her bare chest against him. Her wet womanhood grazed his manhood, making the young man hiss and groan as she ground against him.

"A-Astrid..." Hiccup tried to say it. He tried to say that Astrid was not only teasing him, but going too fast for his liking. He tried to say that he wanted to make this last, have a long moment with her that he'd remember. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that fucking her wasn't the only thing he enjoyed about the Hofferson.

Alas, no words could be formed from the boy's lips when he was slid into his girlfriend. Astrid moaned and lifted her leg, asking Hiccup to lock her thigh around his waist. The boy did as requested and nuzzled Astrid's hair. He changed their positions so she was the one against the wall. The duo moved in sync, Hiccup using every ounce of his strength to hold his girlfriend up by the legs so he could maintain position and enter her as deeply as he could.

They both climaxed at the same time. Astrid panted and moved to kiss her boyfriend. Hiccup found himself wishing he could've felt the same kind of pleasure she did. Instead...he felt some sort of insecurity. A self-conscious emotion flooded his mind and he found his chest tighten. He began judging his own strength and felt weak.

* * *

About a week after their last time having intercourse, Hiccup and Astrid hadn't been able to find any alone time together. It was once again raining and the duo had been forced to take shelter alone in a cave after a rock slide sealed the entrance, separating them from their dragons.

What had started as removing wet clothes to prevent hypothermia turned into passionate kissed between the Haddock and Hofferson. Hiccup found his back pressed against the chilly wall causing him to shiver. His prosthetic had broke in the rock slide, forcing him to remove the fake limb. This increased his fear of being trapped beneath his betrothed.

"Astrid..." Hiccup tried to whisper to his girlfriend who already had her fingernails dragging teasingly down the center of his torso. He grunted in response, though the fire he usually experienced between his legs didn't spark for unknown reasons. Instead he found himself blushing. A lump formed in his throat and he felt himself wanting to yell for no reason at all. He wanted to shout, to say something. He felt unheard.

Astrid didn't listen to her boyfriend. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, she'd just simply misunderstood him. She believed he was whispering her name as a result of lust. Little did she know the young man was actually trying to tell her to _stop,_ not go faster.

"A-Astrid..." Hiccup trailed off a little louder. His blush deepened when Astrid's hand slipped beneath his undergarments and she flicked her tongue over his left nipple. Finally, her hand grasped his length and began stroking him. Hiccup's sexual drive wasn't working with him. He only felt frustration at the action. Perhaps it was the cold of the winter season? He didn't know, but no part of him wanted this. He wasn't turned on and he did _not_ feel good at the touches he was receiving. Still, Astrid continued.

Hiccup felt his frustration grow. The emotion soon turned into insecurity, then anger. He was not angry at Astrid, but instead himself. He wasn't in the mood for this. He only felt uncomfortable and cornered.

He felt like a scared animal who was being forced by a large human.

"Astrid _enough._ " Hiccup stated rather loudly as if something had snapped. Something resembling a growl escaped his throat and his betrothed immediately pulled away from him. The second he realized what he'd done, Hiccup looked into Astrid's confused baby blue eyes with fear.

"I-I mean-I didn't...A-Astrid I'm _sorry._ " Hiccup immediately tried to apologize for his actions. Tears formed a sheet of glass in his eyes though they dared not fall. He found himself sinking back into the shadows of the cave with more insecurity than he'd felt in _years._ Astrid seemed even more confused.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" Astrid asked with less confidence than Hiccup had ever heard from her. She was now the one who sounded afraid.

"I-I..." Hiccup had to breath deeply in order to compose himself. Finally...he let everything spill.

"Astrid I love you. I love being one with you and having intercourse with you. You spark the fire within and the feelings you please me with are _diving._ I could _never_ see myself with anyone but you. I-I just...You're going to fast. I never told you because I was afraid I'd be too weak for you. I was scared you'd think I wasn't enough. I-I-hmmph!"

Hiccup was cut off when two thin yet toned arms threw themselves around him. He quickly realized he was being hugged and wrapped his arms around his betrothed in a tight embrace. A couple of stray tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks, though thanks to their current position Astrid didn't see them.

"Hiccup...I had no idea. _I_ was worried I wouldn't be enough for _you._ That's why I kept going. You fly dragons and have always been fast going with everything. Yeah, you plan things out slowly, but in most situations you always know exactly what to do. I've been afraid that my reflexes wouldn't be enough for you, so I tried to prevent you from keeping up in order to prevent you from passing me."

Hiccup's eyes widened at what he heard and he immediately pulled away from the embrace. He looked deeply into Astrid's eyes with sincerity.

"Milady...This isn't supposed to be about one outrunning the other. Intercourse is about being _equal._ We're _one,_ you and I. Don't you understand?"

Astrid smiled with a nod and kissed Hiccup tenderly. Once she pulled back she wrapped her arms around him to keep warm.

"Don't ever think you're not enough for me Hiccup. I want you to tell me when you're afraid alright? You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, so it's _okay_ to have a weak moment every now and again. We all have them."

"Except for you." Hiccup stated rather quickly with confusion in his voice. Astrid chuckled and held him tighter.

"We _all_ do."

 **(A/N) This one might seem a bit rushed, and is more fluff than smut, but I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and sorry for not updating as frequently.**


	14. Pleasurable dragon relations

**(A/N) Sorry for late update and slightly short chapter! Thank you guys and gals so much for the views and reviews. I decided to skip the next two ideas I had on the other list because I lot of people didn't enjoy the idea of them and I honestly lost the inspiration. Might write them at a later date.**

 **Here's the list for the next ideas.**

 **1\. Hiccup speaks dragoneese and Toothless comments on how Astrid is on top.**

 **2\. Hiccup Transgender boy to girl. Modern AU.**

 **3\. RTTE, betrothal Smut.**

 **4\. After their wedding, Hiccup and Astrid consummate their relationship. Astrid is nervous.**

 **5\. After Hiccup saves Astrid from a slave trade they make love.**

 **6\. Modern AU Hiccup and Astrid are teen parents to a baby girl and give her a brother after tying the knot.**

 **7\. Sex after argument.**

 **8\. Fem Hiccup X Astrid in the woods.**

 **Warnings-Takes place during race to the edge. Hiccup can speak dragoneese. Contains very mild bestiality (Toothcup so to speak) at the end.**

Hiccup sat on Astrid Hofferson's bed with a grin on his face. The two teenage lovers shared a passionate kiss. Hiccup-being able to speak the tongue of any dragon-let a growl escape his throat out of habit. His betrothed let out a chuckle from beneath him and they both rolled over.

Hiccup was on his back and he clutched Astrid's hair into his fist as she held him down by the shoulders and kissed him deeply. His forest green eyes shone and sparkled before closing as he became lost in the moment. The female did as well. She bit his bottom lip and two tongues began battling for dominance.

Hiccup growled like a Night Fury into his lover's mouth. The sensations Astrid received as result sent shivers down her body as a fire sparked between her legs. Hiccup worked quickly to remove her shirt as rough fingers explored her torso despite the fact that he was held down beneath her.

 **"Do you two really have to do this right now?"** Toothless asked his rider in the dragon's tongue. Hiccup pulled away from the kiss to answer his dragon in Nordic. "Well It's not like you have to stay here. We've done this a thousand times before in front of you."

Toothless growled at his rider in annoyance and Astrid couldn't help but laugh at the interaction. "I will never understand how you manage to keep up with both our language and the dragons at the same time." Hiccup smiled up at his girlfriend and bit her collar bone gently earning a moan from her.

"Well milady..." Hiccup whispered as he began nibbling Astrid's ear from his spot below her. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he groaned at the sensation. "I am one for being able to multitask." He said playfully as his rough fingers trailed beneath her skirt, leggings, and underwear where they slid into her wet opening.

Astrid gasped and balled her fists in her boyfriend's hair earning a hiss from him. **"Why is _she_ on top?" **Toothless suddenly asked his rider in an attempt to get into the conversation. He was a smart Night Fury and quite enjoyed teasing his rider when he was having these interactions. Hiccup had no way of getting him out of the hut without the use of food if the dragon was determined enough to stay.

Hiccup blushed from his spot under Astrid. "Because she's stronger than me." He looked at his dragon with annoyance and the girl hovering above him was temporarily distracted.

"What did he ask?" Astrid questioned her boyfriend who gazed up into her eyes. His fingers still tweaked around within her womanhood. She panted heavily and Hiccup found himself straining against his leggings. He bit his girlfriend's neck once more, knowing the sensation was something she quite adored.

"He was just questioning our positions." Hiccup tried to get it out of the way. Astrid was in the mood to push him.

"Our positions? You mean me being on top?" Hiccup blushed deeply and nodded his head. He felt Astrid press her breasts further against his bare chest. She crashed her lips into his and the boy was quickly distracted. After she'd made sure her boyfriend wasn't thinking strait she flipped them over while he was caught off guard.

Hiccup gasped in surprise and threw his hands down on either side of his girlfriend's head to keep himself supported. They both breathed heavily and Astrid smirked up at him once she'd separated their intimate kiss.

Toothless looked at the current positions of his rider and rider's mate. A grin spread across his face and he continued eating a fish on the floor he'd brought in much earlier. **"Well I see things have taken a turn. You okay bud?"** He teased his rider who growled at him in annoyance.

"We got a room so go find your own." Hiccup said to his dragon with a frustrated hiss at the end. Toothless simply gave his signature laugh and Astrid found herself laughing from beneath her boyfriend.

"You too really do have an odd relationship. If I'm not careful I might just lose you to the Night Fury." Hiccup eyes widened and he made an expression of fake hurt.

"Oh that was a low blow!" Hiccup shouted causing his girlfriend to laugh. He tugged at the rim of her leggings and Astrid kicked them off. He leaned closer to her ear and pressed his hidden erection against her thigh. The girl's breath hitched in her throat.

"You're the only one I'd ever do this with." Hiccup whispered into Astrid's ear. He purposely growled the words that he loved her in the dragon's tongue even if she couldn't understand it. Astrid hooked her bare foot into the side of his leggings and used her feet to push them off of her boyfriend.

Hiccup's breath hitched when his girlfriend grasped his length in her warm hand. He bucked his hips and ground against her shamelessly. Astrid smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. She spread her legs wide for him in the process.

"Take me babe." Astrid whispered lustfully to her boyfriend. Hiccup took no hesitance in positioning himself at her entrance. He slid into her wet folds and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you Astrid. More than anyone else." He whispered.

Astrid smiled and nodded her head as her walls clenched around her boyfriend's shaft. "I love you too Hiccup." With that Hiccup began thrusting in and out of her. They both panted and sweat. Moans escaped Astrid's mouth when he hit the perfect spot. Hiccup groaned at the sweaty sight of her, the image bringing him closer to climax.

"A-Astrid I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Hiccup whispered. He kissed one of her breasts and swiped his tongue over the nipple. Astrid nodded and brought one of her hands down to stimulate herself. This brought her climax on quickly and her womanly fluids soaked his length.

Hiccup grunted and shouted as he fought to contain himself. He wanted to continue until he climaxed but knew he could never risk getting his girlfriend pregnant until they were blessed and married. He pulled out of the girl who still shivered.

Hiccup brought his hand down to finish himself off while Astrid lay exhausted on his bed. Toothless though had other ideas. He was _so bored_ of these interactions taking his rider's attention off of him. The dragon pounced onto his rider, finding this all a fun game.

"Toothless what-" Hiccup was cut off when he was rather harshly pinned to the bed. His manhood pulsed and strained as he desperately wanted to get off though was prevented do to his dragon holding him down.

Within moments Toothless did something that Hiccup would've never thought he'd do. Astrid sat up and watched in surprise as the dragon moved down his rider's body and folded his large tongue around Hiccup's leaking member. The boy hissed and shouted as the sensations sent him over the edge. He climaxed as well into his dragon's mouth who seemed to quite enjoy the taste.

Hiccup looked at his Night Fury in disbelief when Toothless finally pulled away. **"What? I was tired of not having any attention. You always give it to her."**

Hiccup's eyes widened once more and he nodded slowly. He could've never imagined this. **"Well yeah but...did that mean you have to join in on our _sex_ of all things?" **The Night Fury only laughed, nuzzled his rider, and went back to eating his fish as if nothing had ever happened.

Astrid sat up and lay a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Hiccup looked at her with a little bit of fear. Would she be mad at him?

Astrid laughed at the look her boyfriend gave her. "Looks like we have a third party." She whispered before taking him into a deep kiss. Hiccup smirked into her mouth.

Round three.


	15. Super short betrothal smut

**(A/N) I just want to say thank you guys and gals so much for the views.**

 **1\. RTTE, betrothal Smut.**

 **2\. After their wedding, Hiccup and Astrid consummate their relationship. Astrid is nervous.**

 **3\. After Hiccup saves Astrid from a slave trade they make love.**

 **4\. Modern AU Hiccup and Astrid are teen parents to a baby girl and give her a brother after tying the knot.**

 **5\. Sex after argument.**

 **6\. Fem Hiccup X Astrid in the woods.**

 **7\. Hiccup X Astrid X Toothless X Light Fury (Will probably not be done as 7 on the list but I'm putting it in here)**

 **Warnings-The A/N is longer than the actual chapter. Contains vulgar language and aggressive sex.**

It had been a little over 24 hours since they'd gotten betrothed. Hiccup lay in his bed with Astrid at his side. The duo had decided to spend the night together as it was storming outside. They both had a fear of lightning because of their past. This wasn't the first time this occurrence had happened. Many times they lacked clothes...as they did now.

"Gods Astrid I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." Hiccup groaned out as his girlfriend grind against his manhood under the covers. They'd only reached their climax together ten minutes ago and she was already ready for round four.

"That's good." Astrid whispered before she kissed her boyfriend's lips. She sat up and threw the covers off the bed. "Because I'll never get enough of you and your dragon either."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Which one?" He joked before grabbing her hips and angling her body above him. Astrid slid down him with practiced ease and they both gasped.

"The one that's fucking me right now." Astrid whispered in a choked, sassy voice. She leaned forward and pinned Hiccup down by the shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin and she animalistically bit into his shoulder before pulling back and riding him. Hiccup hissed and he shivered under her claws.

"Th-Thor Astrid please...don't stop." Hiccup whispered as his head fell back and eye closed. Astrid smirked and moved fast. Her head fell back and she moaned. She rode him mercilessly. The pleasure she felt within herself was intoxicating and she wanted to stoke the fire. She brought a hand down from her boyfriend's shoulder and used it to stimulate herself.

Hiccup groaned at the added sensation as Astrid's hand ground against him while he was being ridden. He was white-knuckling the sheets below them and a shout escaped his lips as he climaxed into her. It was a good thing Astrid had drank the tea that helped prevent her from getting pregnant. She also knew how to watch her monthly visits.

Astrid followed Hiccup as tears of sheer lust escaped her eyelids. She collapsed on top of her boyfriend panting. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her as they both lay in the afterglow.

"I love you Astrid Hofferson, with everything I have, and I always will." Astrid smiled and leaned upwards to kiss her betrothed who soon reacted. Their tongues dove into each other's mouths and fought for dominance. Eventually they called it a draw at some point and their lips danced together in perfect harmony.

The young couple fell asleep with no fear of the storm, but rather _love_ for _each other._

 **(A/N) OMT this is SO SHORT! Only 460 words without the A/N! You see...I did write another chapter for a modern AU that was 2,000 words long. Right as I finished proof reading it I hit re-load on the computer by accident and rather than just deleting the progress after the last save it deleted the WHOLE CHAPTER! I can't find it anywhere!**

 **Any who...yeah that's how I apologize for this uncannonly short chapter (is that a word?). Until next time...please leave a review and Plasma Snow Peace out!**


	16. Wedding consummation

**(A/N) So after going through the list of ideas I have down I've decided to mash up some ideas to make the list shorter. I've also changed the order of the ideas a little to make sure their aren't too many of the same AUs in a row.**

 **1\. After their wedding, Hiccup and Astrid consummate their relationship. Astrid is nervous.**

 **2\. After Hiccup saves Astrid from a slave trade they make love.**

 **3\. Modern AU Hiccup and Astrid are teen parents to a baby girl and give her a brother after tying the knot.**

 **4\. Sex for solace (After having an argument and relieving some of their worst memories)**

 **5\. Fem Hiccup X Astrid in the woods.**

 **6\. Hiccup X Astrid X Toothless X Light Fury**

 **7\. Super Hero AU**

Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other with nothing but admiration. They'd just been married hours ago, and after being blessed by the village elder were to consummate their marriage in their new home. Both were nervous, though it seemed Astrid was better at hiding it. Deep down though she was the truly terrified one. She'd never been put in such a vulnerable state before in her life.

"Astrid you are divine." Hiccup whispered as they both stood there in the bedroom naked. He eyed her body and took a step forward. One might think by his actions he was confident, but it showed in every one of his features that he was nothing more than a shy kitten in this state.

"I love you too." Astrid whispered with a chuckle and a blush. She allowed Hiccup to approach her and lay a kiss upon his forehead. She shivered when his lips reached hers. They shared a quick but passionate kiss before Hiccup pulled back and looked at his new wife with half-lidded eyes.

"Am I going to fast for you?" Astrid felt her heart squeeze at the concern in her voice. She shook her head 'no' and reached forward to grab one of her husband's wrist. She placed his hand on her right breast and moved it against her sensitive skin. Once Hiccup recovered from his shocked state he began kneading her breast on his own. Astrid encouraged him by arching her back into his touch. She felt less nervous after seeing how shy he was.

"Kiss me Hiccup." Astrid whispered to her husband who blushed. He bent down and caught her lips with his. Their tongues battled for dominance and Hiccup began getting the hang of pleasuring his wife's breasts. He flicked his thumb over her hardened nipple, and when the woman moaned into his mouth a whole knew set of electrical emotions coursed through his tense, sweating, bare body. Astrid smiled when he unwillingly bucked his hips against her with a grunt.

"I-I don't mean to be pushy." Hiccup stuttered when he pulled away and pressed his forehead to that of his wife. Astrid's eyes closed with his and she nodded. "I get it." She whispered. Hiccup moved his hand from her breast and down to rest along her hips. His other hand cupped her cheek and held her like she was his most prized possession.

"It's okay to go a bit faster actually." Astrid whispered when she felt the fire between her legs growing more fierce. Despite the nervousness overwhelming her brain, she grabbed the hand on her hip and pulled it down between her legs.

Hiccup smiled with his eyes still closed. He allowed his wife to guide him and his breath hitched when he felt her wet folds. He used his inexperienced fingers to rub her folds experimentally, before one accidentally slid into her. The boy expected this to cause some sort of discomfort as he didn't feel like he was moving the right way, but with the help of Astrid's hand on his wrist he found a rhythm with his movements and a moan escaped the blonde beauty's lips.

"I-I love you babe." Astrid whispered to her husband. As his fingers moved she was a little sore because she had never done this before, but the pleasure took over her pain within seconds. When Hiccup pulled out he brought his hand down to his stiff length. Astrid knew her husband was doing this because he had to do _something_ to deal with the fire between his legs.

"You want me to help you take care of that?" Astrid asked her husband seductively. Hiccup gulped when she brought her hand down and began stroking him. Her natural confidence was finally kicking in and she didn't feel nearly as nervous as she had before.

"A-Astrid no.." Hiccup trailed off when his wife grabbed his member. He wrapped his hand around hers and loosened her fingers around him a bit. He moved his hand and showed her how to handle him in a way that didn't cause pain but pleasure. Astrid quickly learned what she had done wrong with her pressure and got the hang of her rhythm when pumping him.

"Milady keep this up and...a-and I won't be able... _Gods._ " Hiccup groaned as Astrid quickened her pace until she could see him leaking. She knew they were both ready and pushed Hiccup onto the bed where she crawled over his body and straddled him.

"Figured this would be easier on both of us." Astrid whispered into her husband's ear once they were in position. Hiccup nodded, perfectly okay with her being the one on top. He was honestly a little scared he'd lose himself and move to fast for her first time if he was the one in control anyways.

Astrid slid down her husband's length and tears sprang to her eyes as she was penetrated though they did not fall. Hiccup-despite his blurry vision and raging flames-wrapped both arms around her and whispered soothingly into her ear. They both knew they had to do this and _wanted_ to do this as the last step of their marriage. They also both knew this would be a new thing for both of them and painful for the woman in the marriage when they tried it for the first time.

Once Astrid was comfortable she began moving faster. The duo were a bit clumsy at first with their movements, but soon began moving in sync. They both moaned and groaned, grunted and groped, as their whole world fell into one of euphoria and pleasure, lights and heaven. If the world was to end now, they'd die feeling better than they ever would.

Both Hiccup and Astrid climaxed at the same time. They fell back onto the bed and didn't bother to get changed. Instead Hiccup pulled the covers over the both of them and Astrid nuzzled her head into his chest.

Hiccup smiled as warmth and love spread through his body. He rolled onto his right side and wrapped his arms around the woman with her ear over his heart. "I can't believe this is how it's going to be every night from now on milady. Having this feeling...this _love_ for as long as we both shall live..." He quoted what many had said at their wedding.

"It's a dream come true." Astrid smiled and snuggled closer to him. She lay a kiss on his shoulder before they both fell asleep.


	17. Once a sex slave

**(A/N) So I have a list of 10 different ideas that you guys have requested. I don't have time to deal with the writers block I have and writing all of these ideas at the same time do to the fact that I am working on school and getting a job.**

 **I need you as reviewers to vote for the 5 ideas out of these 10 that you want me to write most. I will eliminate the others and keep them in my notes to do sometime in the future.**

 **Here is the list...**

 **1\. Modern AU Hiccup and Astrid are teen parents to a baby girl and give her a brother after tying the knot.**

 **2\. Sex for solace (After having an argument and relieving some of their worst memories)**

 **3\. Fem Hiccup X Astrid in the woods.**

 **4\. Hiccup X Astrid X Toothless X Light Fury**

 **5\. Super Hero AU**

 **6\. Fav kinks in their sex lives.**

 **7\. Modern AU Cheerleader Astrid and Nerd Hiccup.**

 **8\. Hiccup is a paint ball fan Modern AU.**

 **9\. Hiccstrid angry sex.**

 **10\. Half-dragon half-human.**

 **Again let me know which ones you want to keep. The earlier you review the more likely the idea is going to be in the top five.**

 **As for this chapter...I give you idea "After Hiccup saved Astrid from a slave trade they show their love to each other", Enjoy!**

 **Warnings-Mentions of slavery. I don't know if this might be triggering to some do to the concept of sex trafficking that affects some countries. There are no detailed sexual encounters in this one, and it could just be considered rated T if it didn't have the whole sex-slave backstory, but I wanted to write the idea so I hope you don't mind.**

He'd missed her so much. As the 19 year old sat next to the bed of Astrid Hofferson in her home he held her hand and waited for the blonde beauty to wake up. He hadn't seen her in _three months._ His betrothed was caught by traders who wanted to sell her into slavery and use her for sexual purposes.

"Oh Astrid...please wake up and let me know they didn't do anything to you. Please...let them be lying. I could never forgive myself if I knew I let that happen to you."

Tears welled up in Hiccup's eyes. He'd seen her laying in her cell naked when he and the other riders had found her. He'd heard men talking about what they were planning to do _next,_ meaning they'd hurt her in some way before hand.

He'd seen her chained to the wall with her once pure body on for display as she hung limply and unconscious. He'd seen all the signs and the traders had _told him_ what they'd bought her for. Naturally the young Haddock didn't want to believe it. She was his betrothed. His lover. His match made in Valhalla.

Hiccup felt a gentle squeeze on his hand after a silent pause. His eyes brightened and he smiled widely when baby blue eyes fluttered open. His frown and sorrow returned when the young woman dared not speak. Her eyes were glazed over and emotionless. He looked at the tiny pink scar on her chin caused by a knife. They'd tried to intimidate Astrid Hofferson with weapons. How naive they were.

"Astrid? Hey it's me." Hiccup immediately spoke when he saw his betrothed was about to start crying. He'd never seen her cry before. Astrid lay under a brown blanket on her bed with her blue tunic and black leggings. She lacked her spiked shirt so she could sleep comfortably and he'd made sure to keep her braid from tangling.

"Wh-where am I?" Astrid stuttered out in a dry voice. Hiccup offered her water and she drank from the glass without ever moving her hands. It seemed as if her brain was working but not her body. Hiccup had to help her drink though if she minded she did not say.

"You're on Berk Astrid. We found you...in a cell." Hiccup's breath hitched as memories of his beaten and battered lover flashed through his mind. He was now the one who felt as if he might cry.

"The men who captured you told us what they'd done and we rescued you. I brought you to the healer then brought you here. You're parents are still away on a voyage, as they usually are. My father is at another island on a meeting. The other riders are attending their regular duties...so you've just got me."

A half-smile spread itself across Astrid's lips. Her fingers twitched and a tiny bit of life sparked in her eyes. She got back her fighting spirit and tried to sit up. With the help of her betrothed she managed and grabbed the cup of water from the night stand so she could get another drink, this time on her own.

When Astrid set the cup down she sighed sadly and clung to her betrothed's shoulder like it was her lifeline. "Did...did you see my condition? Did you see..." Astrid trailed off and tears sprang to her eyes. She buried her face in Hiccup's leather-covered chest and didn't care if he saw her cry. A part of her just felt like she didn't care about anything anymore. They'd broken a piece of her, and her fighting worrier side was having a hard time getting itself out of the shadows.

Hiccup rested his chin on Astrid's head and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Yes Milady...we saw. We saw what they did to you, but that _doesn't_ change how I view you. You're still the strongest, most brave, most confident young woman I've ever met. You're still the Astrid Hofferson I've grown to love and hope to one day call my wife. None of this was your fault Astrid. They hurt you. You're so strong to be here today. They could've k-killed you..."

Hiccup had to take a breath to compose himself so he didn't cry too. He had to be strong for her. "Astrid I love you, pure or impure. You're my _betrothed,_ and my soul would've died if you were taken from me forever. I am so grateful the Gods brought you back to me."

Astrid's crying ceased and she looked up so she could press her lips against his. Hiccup was surprised. He'd expected his betrothed to want to anything _but_ kiss a man after having her virginity stolen from her just weeks earlier. With that said, he returned the kiss passionately.

Perhaps in reality Astrid simply wanted to forget the past and have him cover what they did. This wasn't a healthy way of coping, but Hiccup had promised her that his view of her hadn't changed. He vowed not to let her trauma effect their intimate lives if Astrid didn't want it to be so. If she told him to stop or showed signs of fear however, he would be comforting her and shove his own desires away the second she requested it be done. She was his Goddess.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck and pressed deeper into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and they both removed their tops. It was when Hiccup requested to remove her breast bindings and spotted the numerous bruises on her chest that Astrid cowered back on her bed and shook her head.

Hiccup held the woman in his arms. "I will not let this affect our intimacy if that is what you want milady, but I promise the _second_ you ask me to stop I will." Astrid smiled warmly and closed her eyes as her betrothed held her. She listened to his heart race and fell asleep to the tune his body sang to her, telling her that she was the only one his heart would beat for.

 **(A/N) Hope you enjoyed and please tell me which ideas from the list you'd like to be in written most!**


	18. The Cheerleader and the Nerd

**(A/N) Here are the winning five from the list in the last chapter.**

 **1\. Cheerleader X Nerd Modern AU**

 **2\. Fem Hiccup X Astrid in the woods**

 **3\. Fav kinks in their sex lives**

 **4\. Paintball Hiccup modern AU**

 **5\. Sex for solace**

 **The other ideas might be written at a later date but these are going to be the next coming chapters unless they are changed with more recent reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Warnings-Hiccup has anxiety disorder AU. Modern AU. Sex before marriage.**

Hiccup never thought he'd be with her. The cheerleader of the school. The girl who had eyes on her from all directions. The 17 year old girl who had passion for everything she worked for. All the boys loved her though she didn't care for any of them. She was with the nerd of the class.

Hiccup was the boy who was in pretty much every group that didn't involve to much traveling or sports. The ready writing team, debate team, science club, math club, Spanish club, fccla, and art club. He always wore similar outfits which were always modest. He didn't have your typical muscular build and always had a journal and sketch pad under his arm as if they were attached to him. He was also the typical shy child-of-divorce kid who's mother had left him and his father when he was only two. To top things all off, he was disabled. No one seemed to enjoy hanging out with a kid with anxiety, a stutter, and a missing leg.

How in the world Astrid Hofferson-captain of the cheer leading squad and top of her class in all subjects-fell for little ole Hiccup Haddock? No one in the school knew the answer. As Hiccup lay with his back pressed against the couch in his and his father's apartment while the older Haddock man was away on a business trip he didn't care what others thought. All of his focus was on the blonde beauty hovering over him with her hands on his shoulders.

Hiccup took a moment to admire Astrid while she hovered over him with a smirk. Her arms were muscular but thin. She wore a blue tank top that tightened around her perfect hourglass curves. Her leather skirt had spiked that poked into the skin on his torso. Under her skirt she usually wore black tights but those had been discarded when she entered her boyfriend's house.

Hiccup was much more modestly dressed than his girlfriend. His prosthetic was leaning against the couch nearby and he wore a long sleeve red tunic. He had extra leather guards around his chest and arms which tended to help with his anxiety do to the pressure. The extra clothing was sort of a non-obvious way to keep himself from panicking or stuttering in class. Rather than wearing the shorts that he usually wore around the house he still had his long green leggings on which he'd worn to school a few hours ago.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked the boy beneath her. Hiccup smiled warmly at the concern. They'd been in situations like this many times before, and often times it led to sexual intercourse. With that said though Hiccup tended to have a hard time actually getting _there._ Do to his anxiety disorder he would tense up and be unable to feel pleasure do to the thoughts that rushed through his head. Most of the time Astrid could almost see the gears turning in his mind. This meant she was good at reading him.

There were numerous times when they'd be at the park or on a date and the boy would start getting anxious. Astrid could always tell what was wrong and would wrap her arms around her boyfriend, applying pressure to his sensitive areas like his torso and chest. This always seemed to ease him.

"I-I'm o-okay." Hiccup stuttered out. His Adams apple bobbed nervously in his throat, though Astrid knew he was okay because of the genuine smile he gave her. She hooked her fingers under the rim of her boyfriend's shirt and waited for permission to remove the article of clothing.

Once Hiccup's top was gone Astrid removed her own as well. She straddled his lap and leaned down to suckle the sensitive area between his chin and neck. The boy's head lolled back and fell against the couch, his eyes screwed shut. He brought up a hand and began blindly removing his girlfriend's bra.

Once he had succeeded in removing the last top half of Astrid's clothing, Hiccup gently pushed his girlfriend back away from his throat. The Hofferson girl smirked when she saw the proud hickey she'd marked him with.

Hiccup brought his hands forward and shakily pinched both of Astrid's nipples at the same time. When the girl moaned his name he became more confident and less nervous. With now firm hands he began messaging each breast equally until his girlfriend was a shivering mess on top of him.

The erection below her boyfriend's leggings pressing into her though combined with his hands on her breasts was beginning to send Astrid off the edge. She needed him, and needed him _now._

"Hiccup...I need you." Astrid whispered to her boyfriend after placing a kiss on his lips. Hiccup smiled warmly and nodded. With shaky hands like before he freed his length from his leggings. Astrid removed her cotton underwear though left her skirt on. She lowered herself over her boyfriend though neither of them could actually _see_ what was going on because of the leather bottoms. Something about this seemed to heighten their senses and they both moaned out in sync.

Astrid rode her boyfriend with both hands grabbing his shoulders so tightly they might leave bruises. Hiccup gripped the couch below him and whispered his girlfriend's name over and over like she was a Goddess he was worshiping.

Hiccup felt his mind fill with all sorts of lights and sensations. Everything seemed brighter and he found it hard to breath regularly. "G-Gods Astrid. I-I love y-ohhh." Astrid moved faster as he was speaking causing the boy to groan. He grunted when she slammed down on him with new force. He could tell she was close.

"B-baby I-I'm gonna lose it s-soon. Gods!" Astrid screeched as she felt a new wave of pleasure hit her once more. She could hardly take it and as her eyes rolled back and head fell to the side she climaxed onto the length of her boyfriend.

Hiccup gasped and grunted as his girlfriend's juices flooded him. Her walls practically _milked_ him and he shouted her name before releasing into her. The Hofferson girl was on birth control do to being sexually active and never came over in these types of clothes when she was around the times of the month where she was the most likely to become pregnant. With this combination they were pretty confident they were safe when having sex.

Astrid fell forward and leaned against her boyfriend's chest with a sigh. Hiccup smiled at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. He pulled his leggings up with one hand so his manhood was covered and used the other hand to brush through Astrid's thick, braided blonde hair.

"I love you milady." Hiccup whispered. "I have no idea how I got so lucky."

Astrid chuckled and angled her neck so she could kiss his nose causing Hiccup to blush. "Well...I'm full of surprises." She pressed her ear to his chest again and listened to the thumping of his heart beat. "I love you too."

 **(A/N) There you have it! Sorry for late update. Things have been going on and I can't get myself to stay sitting down long enough to write. Please review!**


	19. Sensitive

**(A/N) Sorry for updating so late guys and gals. This chapter is rather short (667 words not including the A/N I believe) because I am not incredibly gifted when it comes to writing homosexual gender swapped relationships nor smut. Here you go anyways and here's a list of the next four ideas (three not including this one).**

 **1\. Fem Hiccup X Astrid in the woods**

 **2\. Fav kinks in their sex lives**

 **3\. Paintball Hiccup modern AU**

 **4\. Sex for solace**

 **Warnings-This one does not include penetration but rather craving for touch and very mild teasing. Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins. Fem-Hiccup X Fem-Astrid. Takes place during race to the edge.**

"Isn't it just beautiful Hiccup? It's so peaceful out here. Nothing compared to everyday life." Astrid said in a calm voice to her girlfriend. The girl sitting next to her looked a little confused.

"I never took you as one who's so soft." Hiccup said out loud without meaning to. She blushed deeply and pushed her bangs behind her ear. Astrid chuckled and pecked the young woman's cheek before wrapping her strong, protective right arm around Hiccup.

The forest was dark as trees swung in the wind. Hiccup and Astrid had been dating for quite a while. No one knew about them, not even the other riders. No one could. If the chief was to find out about their relationship he would become angry. Stoick already pushed Hiccup to act more masculine each and everyday do to originally planning on having a son. Now that the chief's wife had died when Hiccup was only a baby, his daughter would have to be his heir. Many people in the tribe disagreed with this and questioned rather or not Hiccup's cousin Snotlout should be the real heir. Stoick tried to push Hiccup so this would not become the case.

Perhaps that's why Hiccup was so attracted to Astrid. Most young women found a man and married. Hiccup on the other hand had grown up being treated as if she was a man in the home. This made her feelings towards Astrid-another female-more understandable.

"S-sorry." Hiccup stuttered out as she blushed deeper when Astrid's hands traced the rim of her leggings. The young Haddock woman yelped in surprise when skilled hands moved to the warmth between her legs and froze in place.

"It's been a while since we did this. Ever since the incident with cousin Snotlout almost finding out about us..." Hiccup trailed off as she attempted not to buck her hips in order to make Astrid touch her. The Hofferson woman seemed to know what she was doing and smirked.

"It appears the wait made you more sensitive." Astrid said as she leaned forward and nipped the area between Hiccup's chin and neck. The other woman gasped and her eyes fluttered closed. "Am I mistaken babe?"

Hiccup shook her head. "N-No you're definitely right. Take it easy on me would ya?" Astrid chuckled and nipped harshly. She took her hand that wasn't in Hiccup's leggings and pushed it up the young Haddock's shirt. Her breasts were already responding to the attention and Hiccup's back arched in an attempt to achieve more skin-on-skin touch.

"Of course you're not going to. You're Astrid what was I thinking?" Astrid smiled and pulled back with one hand still in her girlfriend's leggings and the other under Hiccup's shirt. The young couple gazed into each other's eyes for a second, coming to realize just what 'gateway to the soul' meant.

Astrid's finger tweaked the sweet nub between Hiccup's legs and the other girl broke eye contact as she squirmed. Astrid immediately became ecstatic and in one rather rough movement pushed her girlfriend onto her back and tore off both of their shirts.

Hiccup didn't even bother removing her leggings as she was toyed. Something about being unable to see just what Astrid was doing set off a spark deep within which eventually grew into a raging _fire._ She breathed heavily and ground against Astrid's hand. Within minutes her eyes rolled back, her head lolled to the side, and she climaxed with her womanly juices flowing onto Astrid's rough, practiced, wonderful hands.

"That was fast." Astrid whispered in Hiccup's ear who shivered at the warm contact. The Hofferson woman bit the sensitive skin making Hiccup yelp. The duo switched positions and ground against each other with new force. Their cheeks flushed and mouths hung open.

Hiccup and Astrid weren't even close to afraid of being caught in the dark forests of dragon's edge. All they cared about was each other and blistering heat of sexual tension between them. Nothing could ever come to break the miraculous bond they had come to share.


	20. Kinky

**(A/N) Hey guys and gals! Here's a new update for all you out there who are Hiccstrid-pervs like yours truly!**

 **The next ideas are...**

 **1\. Sex for solace.**

 **2\. Night Fury/Light Fury/Hiccup/Astrid.**

 **And finally the one you're currently reading...favorite kinks in their sex lives. If you're wondering why I skipped the 'paintball modern AU' one it was because I've been writing quite a few moderns recently and I don't want that to be all this story is.**

 **Warnings-Involves candle wax, cold-to-hot sensation 'torture', bondage, sub-Hiccup/ _very_ Dom Astrid, some blood, biting, bruising, mild but strong swearing (things like the F bomb my peeps), teasing, and Hiccstrid is married. Takes place after the hidden world but no real spoilers.**

 **PS...Since this is a chapter about their favorite kinks, I figure I should say what their kinks actually _are._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Astrid's kinks-Bondage (tying Hiccup up not herself), biting, bruising, and using Hiccup like a toy.**

 **Hiccup's kinks-the use of candle wax and ice, being tied up, being demanded, and being blindfolded. (I know he's SUPER sub in this)**

The room was hot and humid. A couple lay on a wooden bed and an arrangement of familiar yet crude sounds filled the air and echoed off the walls. Out of no where the sound of a boy shouting was-scratch that-a _man_ who'd recently been married three months ago shouting was heard.

More sounds were heard. This one was the sound of wooden bars holding up the head of the bed creaking as rough hands gripped them for what seemed like dear life. Panting was heard soon after, followed by a whine, then a sassy moan. Whoever made _that_ sound was rather proud of herself it seemed.

"A-Astrid please." Hiccup gasped out. His throbbing erection was pulsing against the woman's stomach. Astrid seemed to be paying no attention as she nipped gently at the collar of her husband. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut expecting what was to come next.

Astrid dug her teeth into her husband's neck. Hiccup gasped though he was not feeling pain as much as he was feeling pleasure. His wife drew blood and his body arched. His eyelids screwed themselves shut and a growl escaped his throat. He sounded angry or agitated, but when it was Astrid giving him the sensations he was currently feeling he felt nothing less than sexual desire.

Astrid moved down. She bit his nipple, making the young man shout again. Hiccup loved doing anything like this with his wife, but when she bit him _there_ he didn't quite enjoy it nearly as much because the sensitive bud tended to remain sore for a while. Why did he take the pain then? Well it was simple really. He gave Astrid what she wanted, because he knew she'd give him _exactly_ what he desired soon after.

Hiccup tried to reach for Astrid's shoulder when she bit so harshly at his shoulder he didn't know if he could handle it. Astrid smirked against him, bit one more time, and pinned his arms above his head. Hiccup's throbbing manhood twitched as his mind caught up with reality. He knew what was about to come and unlike most people, he absolutely _loved_ it when his wife used him like her toy.

"Put your hands up." Astrid demanded with a hungry gaze. Hiccup did as told and crossed his wrists above his head. Not more than a minute later and his wife had grabbed a rope they kept on the night stand and tied his wrists to the headboard. Hiccup struggled against his restraints to test them, and was satisfied when he came to realize he couldn't move. He _needed_ to be restrained, because what Astrid was planning on doing next...Hiccup Haddock would be completely unable to hold himself. Just tie him up so he doesn't have to do the work and can instead enjoy the painful-yet-pleasurable sensations.

Astrid used another piece of rope to tie her husband's legs together by the knees. She used two metal loops Hiccup had nailed into the bed as requested by the divine beauty to hold his torso down with two ropes side by side along his waist. Hiccup couldn't move more than a twitch as he was tied down to the bed. He couldn't squirm, couldn't kick, couldn't grab, and couldn't arch away from or towards his wife. He was at her complete mercy, and she wasn't the only one who adored this kind of 'play'.

"Astrid what are you planning?" Hiccup questioned. Despite the lustful look in his eyes, there was also some curiosity and a very tiny bit of fear. Astrid grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his eyes so he couldn't see. Her husband lay there limply, panting with sweat dripping down his cheeks and his mouth forming an 'o' shape. His cheeks were hot to the touch and his chest heaved. His bindings were already leaving marks on his skin though he was so used to it he felt no pain.

"Use the safe word if you really need it. Okay babe?" Hiccup smiled for a second and nodded his head. Not longer than a second later and he was tense with anticipation when Astrid's breath was on his neck. She bit him numerous times across his collar. She suckled his skin and left marks with her nails across his arms. His stomach was now bruising after she'd left her mark on him all the way down his torso. The young man was whimpering from slight pain and pleasure. His wife would constantly come close to his manhood with her mouth but never touch it as she nipped at her thighs.

"Pl-please milady. I can't do this." Hiccup whined quietly as he desperately tried to angle his body so his manhood was touching that wet, warm, _perfect_ mouth of hers.

Finally Astrid decided she'd had enough. She untied her husband and told him it was _his_ turn. Hiccup immediately smiled before growling and pushing her onto her back. He didn't enjoy restraining her so left Astrid free. Instead of grabbing the ropes, he grabbed pieces of ice that were on the nightstand and a candle.

"If you want me to fuck you then you're going to let me have my turn fairly. No running away from me." Hiccup may have _sounded_ confident, but unlike Astrid when she demanded him during sex he had an awkward tone to his voice and if his wife at any point looked uncertain of herself to do his words he'd shrink in on himself, call her beautiful, and kiss her so deeply it made her crazy.

Astrid nodded with a smirk, telling her lover it was okay to move on. She'd done this many times before with him and knew what she was supposed to do. With her arms and legs spread out she allowed her husband to kiss her before he dragged the piece of ice across her collar bone. Astrid hissed when the cold soon turned to raging hot as the candle wax dripped on her abused skin. Hiccup would repeat the process with the ice again, but instead of burning her with the wax, the second time he'd always to his hot _lips._ His mouth was sort of like an award for holding still in a sense.

This process continued until Astrid was squirming, sweating, panting, and when Hiccup brought the ice so far up her thighs she became scared, yelling the safe word. Hiccup immediately stopped, put the stuff down, and kissed her passionately. Astrid responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her right leg hooked around his hip and do to how wet she was her husband easily slid into her.

Hiccup thrust in and out of his wife with full force. Once she screamed and he knew she had climaxed he allowed himself to go over the edge. The duo collapsed onto their bed, bare chests heaving and hair spread all over the place. The blankets were slightly soiled as well but they didn't give a fuck.

"I love you so much babe." Astrid whispered as she nipped her husband's bottom lip. She looked at the bruises forming along his neck and smiled warmly. When Hiccup had once asked why she was so kinky about biting him she'd responded with the simple statement, "I like to see my mark on you." Eventually-after a month or so-Hiccup became used to this kink and actually came to enjoy the sensations.

 **(A/N) Reviewer who's name I shall not say-As for a chapter where Heather catches Hiccup and Astrid and decides to touch herself after becoming sexually confused, I am afraid I will probably not write that one because for one I suck at those kinds of things and two that's not a type of fanfiction I like reading, let alone writing. It's not your idea personally, in fact I think you had a very creative and** _good_ **idea from the beginning, but unfortunately we all just have our differences on what we like and don't like. Masturbation really isn't my thing when it comes to smut.**


	21. Progress in relations

**(A/N) Hey fellow Hiccstrid pervs! So yeah here's another Smut-shot for you though I'm afraid this one is more emotion than smut (sorry about that but I needed this). Without further ado, this is the 'Sex for Solace idea' and here are the next two ideas afterwards.**

 **1\. Night Fury/Hiccup/Astrid.**

 **2\. Hiccup X Astrid sex toys AU.**

 **Warnings-Very MINOR spoilers for How to train your dragon the hidden world (** **Cressida's** **names for the children). In this AU Nuffink (the youngest) is deaf and was born premature. Pretty mild smut in this one. Some parental arguments if that bothers you (just thought I should put that out there because I grew up in a home like that and it can be a little traumatic) or brings up any memories. Other than that, I don't have many warnings.**

 **Also! A lot of people have been requesting more female-Hiccup AUs but I would like to say those will be more unlikely to reach a place on the list because even though I will write them sometimes, I do find it a little sexist because I do have problems with gender identity myself despite being a christian and to write about two females together when one was already a male in the beginning confuses me a little on the inside so it takes longer to write. I hope you guys and gals understand.**

 **Let's read!**

They'd both gotten into an argument regarding their parenting. Hiccup had become overwhelmed by the fact that their youngest son Nuffink might die as the winter progressed. He was only a year old and Gothi had diagnosed his lack of activity as more than just a shy, easily tired kid. He was unable to fight off certain illness. His older sister Zephyr was devastated even though she was only six and hardly able to understand. All she knew was that her brother was always sleeping, and somehow she came to the conclusion that he just didn't want to play with her anymore.

Hiccup had said he needed to pay more time to their son and daughter. Astrid had argued with him, saying he needed to do his chiefly duties and let her take care of the children. After a week long trip to another island for negotiation with another tribe, Hiccup came home to a very tired and grumpy Astrid Haddock. He was at least glad to hear that Nuffink was starting to come around and eating again. They were already half way through the winter.

"Astrid you need to understand where I'm coming from. Please." Hiccup whispered to his wife. He was sitting on the edge of their bed while his tired wife lay in her night-shirt and undergarments under the wool blankets on their bed.

"I do get it Hiccup. I really do. I just..." Astrid trailed off and brushed her bangs out of her face. Hiccup noticed they fell back into her eyes and reached out a gentle hand to brush them back. Luckily Astrid allowed him to. Progress.

"What is it Astrid? You just what?" Hiccup whispered. When he didn't get an answer he continued a bit sterner. "What is it I'm doing wrong? I try to be as good as I can for you but sometimes I feel like I'm not enough. I'm not your typical viking husband." He stopped and caught his breath.

"Please milady, just tell me what I need to do to make you happy. I'll change anything for you. Just give me a chance to be the father I need to be. We both knew there would be compromises that needed to be made in order to make this work and-" Hiccup's nonsense rambling was cut off when his wife put her finger to his lip and shushed him. She sat up and kissed his cheek, tucking her head under his chin.

"I don't want you to change Hiccup. I married you for the man you are. You don't get it do you? _I'm_ the one who feels like I need to change, for both Zephyr and Nuffink. I-I love them with every piece of my being and soul, but sometimes I don't know if I'm mother material. I'm a soldier like my mother and Heather, not a stay-at-home-mom like some of my other family members were. I'm...I'm a Hofferson, and I'm scared I won't be good enough."

Hiccup sighed and cupped both of his wife's cheeks with his hands. He placed his hand on her baby bump where Haddock child number three was growing. Astrid was already three months in, but unlike with the other two kids her bump was already exaggerating itself greatly. Some expected her to be giving birth to twins in the next six months.

"Astrid Haddock, you are the most loyal, most brave, most caring mother I've ever met. You've risked your life numerous times for our children. Remember with Zephyr? Gothi thought you would die if you didn't drink the herbs to kill the illness you had developed over the winter. You wouldn't drink it for fear of certain ingredients hurting our daughter. When Nuffink was born deaf, you didn't give up on him like many thought you should. You gave up your pride for him, almost your life for our daughter. Now you're bearing _twins_ with a brave smile and head held high. There is _no_ better mother I've ever met than you. I know I shouldn't say that with my mother still alive...but I know you'd never abandon our kids like she abandoned me for twenty years. We both know this. Stop refusing to give yourself credit for your achievements."

Astrid smiled warmly and before she knew it she found herself leaning forward to kiss her husband. After they parted she gazed into his eyes with one hand on his chin and one on her pregnant stomach.

"I wouldn't mind you _showing_ me how much you love me." Hiccup chuckled and brushed her hair with his fingers before laying both hands on her stomach.

"Are you sure you're up to this? Won't the baby er...slow you down?" Astrid smiled warmly. _No_ other man she'd ever met would say such things that might make her have second thoughts in bed. Of course Hiccup Haddock was a much for selfless man than any other in the whole archipelago, though he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm sure." Astrid whispered in her husbands ear before nipping it gently. Hiccup smirked and caught her lips in his. Their tongues fought for dominance as he struggled to remove his prosthetic with one hand, his armor with the other. Astrid made quick work of his leggings and her own night-shirt.

Once they parted Hiccup pushed the blankets to the side and lay his wife on her back. He marveled at the sight of her and quickly lent down to capture one of her swollen nipples in his mouth. Astrid squirmed and shivered as he sucked the breast that was much more sensitive than normal do to her pregnancy. His other hand traveled down to her womanhood and slipped between her folds which were already _soaked_ with a wet warmth.

"I see you already want me." Hiccup said with a confidence that took him years to prefect. Astrid smiled and leaned upward so she could suckle his sweat spot. Hiccup hissed as she left her mark on him, quickly removing both of their under-clothes.

The married couple stared into each other's eyes, both with a hand on Astrid's belly. Hiccup could only marvel at the thought of what was inside his wife's womb. Another child-or two to three more children-that they had both conceived together, as husband and wife. They had another son or daughter (or both) coming on the way.

Astrid broke away from her husband's neck and lay back with spread legs. Hiccup sighed deeply and entered her with slow movements. He moved in and out of her familiar woman hood with such hesitance that they were both squirming at the tension, but before long he was requested to go faster and obeyed the commands.

Despite the arguments and the tension that came with the fact that their son might pass on at a young age, Astrid and Hiccup both knew they loved each other and if the time did come for little Nuffink, they would never abandon each other nor their young daughter. This was in the Gods' hands now.


	22. Toothless X Hiccup X Astrid

**(A/N) This one is a bit shorter, but since the last one had hardly any smut this here is exactly 1,050 words of nothing but pure sexiness. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I give you Hiccup X Astrid X Night Fury!**

 **The only idea I have 'up next' is...**

 **1\. Hiccup X Astrid sex toy AU.**

 **So watch for that.**

 **Warnings-Contains DragonXHuman sexual interactions, oral sex, and Race to The Edge Hiccup X Astrid.**

 **This idea was going to originally have the light fury, but if you really think about that's a little impossible because furies mate for life so once Toothless and the Light Fury had each other they wouldn't have interactions with the dragon riders.**

Seventeen year old Hiccup Haddock lay with his back touching his bed. His bare legs were spread a little so his knees were no longer touching. He stimulated himself a little, just enough to get the attention of the Night Fury in the room.

Toothless lunged towards his rider and licked his face. Hiccup laughed but his breath hitched when Toothless' snout drifted down his body. The dragon took in the musky scent of the young man's manhood, before dragging his long, wet, slimy tongue along the bottom of the length. This was not the first time he'd done this. As a matter of fact, this had been a regular thing, ever since they day Hiccup was stimulating himself while his mate was away and the Night Fury had smelled the scent. When Hiccup released, the dragon quite enjoyed the taste of the sticky fluid that came with the climax. After a few days, the dragon trainer had taught the Night Fury how to get what he wanted so they could both enjoy the experience.

Then Astrid had walked in on them. Rather than being jealous, disgusted, or confused like Hiccup had believed she would've been, the young Hofferson woman had explained she did the same thing with her dragon. After a little while of getting used to it, Toothless had become a regular guest in the couple's sexual interactions. Stormfly didn't like the experience nearly as much and only preferred to feed on Astrid, so she was rarely in the room when Hiccup was aroused.

Just as Hiccup caught his breath so he could watch his dragon at work, Astrid entered the hut and locked the door. Anytime Hiccup was gone all morning like this she usually knew what he was up to, so was not at all surprised at the sight.

"Starting without me?" Astrid asked with a smirk in her tone. She approached the bed, removing her shirt on the way, and lay her hand on her boyfriend's cheek while he was still being worked on. "Don't tell me you enjoy the dragon more than me."

Hiccup half-lidded eyes widened a little and he shook his head with a blush. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth hang open. He propped himself up on his elbows with his auburn locks sticking to his forehead. His chest was bare and revealed numerous scars. In Astrid's eyes, he was _gorgeous._

"Of course not. You're the only one for me." With that Astrid pressed her lips to those of her boyfriend. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest and Hiccup moaned loudly as Toothless took his whole length in his mouth. The boy bucked against the lips of his dragon friend, all the while fighting for dominance between his tongue and that of his girlfriend.

After Toothless forced Hiccup into climax, the boy growled into Astrid's mouth. The Hofferson woman swallowed his feral cries before pulling back with open lips. A trail of saliva connected their mouths before it broke and landed on Astrid's breast. She wiped it away with her wrist and shoved her breast toward Hiccup's mouth. The young man obliged and took one perk nipple into his mouth.

After Toothless finished the load that was shot into his mouth, he looked over and saw what was going on between his rider and Astrid. With slow movements the Night Fury crept up behind Astrid and lifted his head up between her legs. The young woman gasped and trembled as a hot tongue made its way into her opening. Toothless' tongue was _so large_ it was capable of filling her like her own boyfriend's manhood would.

The sensations of Toothless' tongue in her and Hiccup's mouth suckling her breasts became too much. Just as she was about to climax Hiccup brought his hand down to stimulate Astrid's clit. He looked up at her face with lust-filled eyes, biting his girlfriend's nipple as he watched her eyes role back and mouth open wide. A loud moan escaped Astrid as she was thrown over the edge. Her boyfriend caught her when she fell into his arms.

Hiccup looked down at Astrid when she finally came back to reality. The Hofferson woman came to realize the her boyfriend's manhood was hard again against her thigh, and Toothless tongue had now moved to her ass instead of her womanhood. His tongue stimulated her, occasionally filling her whole before retreating to lap along her slit.

Hiccup groaned at the sight before him. He held his girlfriend tight, her breasts pressing against his. His manhood made itself present at her entrance and he smirked wildly.

"Are you okay with this?" Hiccup asked with an eyebrow raised. Astrid nodded and grabbed his hair. The boy hissed and entered her in one movement, making them both scream.

"Don't take it easy on me." Astrid demanded in a quite yet intimidating voice. Her legs hooked under Hiccup's thighs, Toothless still working on her ass. Hiccup nodded his head and speared her again, before moving with wild thrusts.

Astrid moaned and her boyfriend panted. They were both thrown into a whole other world as the room became filled with nothing other than sexual bliss. Hiccup hissed as his girlfriend's teeth dug into his shoulder for comfort as she climaxed over him. He too climaxed soon after.

After they were done and Toothless had had his second meal, he ran off to Thor knows where probably searching for another dragon to give him his turn. Hiccup lay back with his girlfriend in his arms, tucking her head under his chin and laying on his side. His half leg rested on top of her right hip and his good leg lay with its toes linking with hers. They both chuckled as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing milady. I would request a round three but the others might come knocking on our door any minute now." Hiccup whispered as he brushed Astrid's hair out of her face. The Hofferson woman smirked.

Hiccup yelped in surprise as he was suddenly thrown onto his back, two small hands pinning his shoulders down. "Screw them, babe." Astrid said in a rather rude yet extremely seductive voice. Her lips crashed into those of her boyfriend and the duo were lost once more.


	23. sex toy AU

**(A/N) Hello fellow incredibly perverted Hiccstrid fans! Don't be offended because don't worry, I'm one of you! Any who, I give you yet another smutty one-shot. Hiccstrid Sex Toys AU.**

 **No ideas on the list really. I do have the 'Hiccup paintball AU' to do but I'm not gonna do that one for a while because I already have so many Moderns.**

 **Warnings-Yeah so...another modern AU. Sex toy use (obviously). Anal-stimulation (girl to guy) for those of you who don't like that. Pretty crude swearing in this one. A little extreme so you have been warned. They're around 24 in this one, married for 3 years.**

A small round egg shaped object rested between her legs. Astrid occasionally tried to squeeze her legs together when the pleasure would become too much. Every time this was attempted her boyfriend would hold her leg open with a lustful smile spreading across his lips.

"I love you babe. So much." Astrid whispered while her legs trembled. Hiccup nodded and breathed out heavily when she climaxed. His erection pulsed in his shorts, expressing his own growing need. Watching her was torture along with magical at the same time.

Astrid turned off the toy and removed it from herself. She sat up and connected her lips with those of her boyfriend immediately afterwards. Hiccup chuckled as he was pushed on his back, squirming with a bright smile when Astrid grabbed his manhood and pulled it out from his underwear. This playful sounds soon turned into heavy pants when she began stroking him, their lips still connected.

"You like that?" Astrid whispered in a seductive tone. Hiccup nodded his head and bucked his hips upward, only to be held down by his girlfriend's incredible strength.

"I've got an idea. Sit on your knees beside the bed and keep your head down." Hiccup smiled weakly and nodded his head. This wasn't the first time they'd done this. He didn't dislike it of course, but instead rather enjoyed it. He just became nervous every time. This new side of their relationship had only been around for about a month now, ever since Astrid ordered the toy in the mail as a gift.

Hiccup did as he was told. He sat on his knees, his half leg missing its prosthetic. He breathed heavily as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. Astrid came up behind him and bit his ear before tying a cloth around his eyes.

"If you need it, tell me the safe word and I'll stop immediately okay?" Hiccup nodded his head with his mouth hung open. He didn't know what else to do as the anticipation built up in his body. A fire began to rage even more than before in his length.

Astrid used one hand to stroke her boyfriend in order to keep him distracted. Her free hand placed a smooth, lubed object at his entrance. Hiccup hissed through his teeth as the long impersonation of a cock entered his tight ass. The pain soon turned to pleasure when Astrid hit the button that made it vibrate. His legs began to shake and he couldn't hold himself up.

"A-Astrid..." Hiccup whispered while he white-knuckled the bed sheets. His girlfriend began moving the toy in and out of his entrance, eventually rubbing against that bundle of nerves deep within in the most teasing of ways.

"You want me to keep hitting you there?" Astrid whispered in her boyfriend's ear. She grabbed one of his hands and pinned it behind his back, leaving his other hand free to hold his weight up. Her own free hand was penetrating him in a painfully slow manner.

Hiccup nodded his head and grit his teeth when she moved faster. After a moment a shout escaped his lip. A rush of fluid flowed out onto Astrid's knee and Hiccup's thighs. She wiped it off on the sheet, making sure to take a taste of it loudly so Hiccup could hear her, but not see her. He whined in response, only making her smile.

Once Hiccup could actually stand again his arm was released and he took off his blindfold. He got onto the bed, not needing any help after learning how to move around on one leg with years of practice. He sat on the covers and gestured for his girlfriend to come over.

"I want to kiss you while it's inside of you." Hiccup whispered to his girlfriend while kissing her nose. Astrid blushed and nodded her head. Somehow the simple, if not crude way of how he said that made her hot deep down.

Astrid allowed her boyfriend to place the same toy that had once been in him inside of her (after they'd washed it off of course). He didn't move it like she had, but instead only turned on the vibrating mode. Astrid wasn't meant to climax, and she knew that. Hiccup only wanted her to be sustained until he himself became hard again.

As Astrid pressed her legs together so the vibrating fake-manhood could take affect on her opening, she pressed her lips to those of her boyfriend. Hiccup hovered above her with one arm wrapping around her waist and holding her in midair. His free hand played with her hair.

Astrid's arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck. Hiccup would never admit it, but his air supply was cut a little short. Somehow this only sped up his recovery, and before long he was pouncing on Astrid and pinning her beneath him.

Astrid smirked and shook her head in that 'oh no you don't' fashion that just so...well, _Astrid._ She flipped their positions in one quick movement, slipping the toy out of her and slipping her boyfriend into her all in a swift moment.

Hiccup groaned as his overly-wet and under-treated girlfriend slid over his large, rock-hard, pulsing manhood. She rode the hell out of him, not taking a second to let him catch his breath. Within seconds Hiccup was squirming beneath her, reaching up to tweak her nipples. This led to Astrid screaming and within the next minute her body shook and she climaxed over him. This was all that was needed to send her boyfriend over the edge with a shout of relief.

Astrid collapsed next to Hiccup who panted heavily. She smiled into his hair and placed her hand over his rapidly beating heart. They both breathed out what they already knew.

"I love you."


	24. His Goddess

**(A/N) Here's a pretty fluffy Race to the Edge smut for you guys and gals out there. Enjoy!**

 **Warnings-Oral sex, sex before marriage, and RTTE Hiccstrid.**

 **The only one on the list is 'Paintball Modern AU' but I don't know if that's going to be next or not.**

Hiccup ran his hand up his girlfriend's bare arm with a gentle touch. He leaned upward from his spot on the bed and pressed his lips to hers. The girl moaned into his mouth, grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head while they kissed.

Hiccup's freckled, scrawny chest rose and fell more quickly when the woman on top of him trailed her mouth from his lips downward. He warm tongue swept over his collar bone before she nipped at his warm skin. The 18 year old boy arched his back with a hiss, grunting when she began suckling his sweat spot.

"I love you milady. So much." Hiccup whispered with his eyes closed and head back. His wrists were crossed above his head, restrained by Astrid's rough hold. He didn't mind this, but instead enjoyed being subdued for her. He was like her docile pet, always there when needed and easily entertained. He did need love though. He was not a wild animal, but rather a companion to Astrid. He wanted her touches and reveled in her affection. When she kissed him he would purr for her. When she allowed him to have intercourse with her he would call her name in a bark like groan, speaking to her instead of being on his own.

In his daily life, Hiccup was a leader. He did not have pets, animals, nor regular everyday friends. He had soldiers, and a female leader at his side. The most important one to him was his betrothed. Then there was his dragon, his true best friend. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were all his fellow soldiers. By public standards they were below the heir to the chief, and in battle Hiccup was the one who made the final decisions.

With Astrid, everything was different. Hiccup was no longer a leader, nor an inventor. He did not make all of the decisions, as relationships went both ways. He was subdued for his goddess, and would do whatever she said. There were times when he would take the lead, like when he was on top or came up with a new way to encourage their sexual pleasure, but in the end Astrid was the one who called the shots. She was not just his girlfriend, but she was his backbone. He could not stand or walk without her. His lungs would not work and his heart would not beat if she were not there to keep him going. This was why he could not possibly imagine a world without her in it.

Astrid's tongue made it's way down to his navel. She circled it before moving lower. Hiccup's torso squirmed in her grasp when his girlfriend finally reached the area he wanted her. His breaths came out ragged when she teased him, easing her tongue against his base, kissing him, and pulling away to blow warm air on his length.

"A-Astrid please. No t-teasing." Hiccup panted out. His hands were no longer restrained as Astrid was now using her own hands to hold his hips down so he could not buck against her. One of Hiccup's hands came down to gently play with his girlfriend's hair, his other gripping the bed sheets so tightly his knuckled were white.

Astrid smirked as she saw her boyfriend's current state. She moved away from him just enough to pull his hand out of her hair. Hiccup became confused, but when he looked at her his eyes were glued to her face.

Astrid's eyes staring into the forest greens of her boyfriend with an almost baby-doll look. Her tongue trailed up his length before disconnecting with him again, a trail of thick saliva following her. Her hair was still perfectly braided behind her head, and her bare breasts rose and fell with perfectly rhythmic breaths. Her eyes closed for a moment as she suckled his tip with a moan, before taking him into her in one fast movement. Her faced was flushed and she looked behind seductive as she stared at him again, now with hungry eyes as if he was her prey.

Hiccup was forced to watch as his girlfriend took him. Even if he wanted to he would be unable to look away. She was _perfect,_ and he found the sight of her sucking him as he sat propped up on his elbows _divine._ His breaths were more erratic than hers, and he grunted ever now and again when he would bottom out in her throat. She was perfected in this art, and he would never have enough of her.

"A-Astrid I-ah!" Hiccup groaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets tightly. He was cut off mid sentence when his girlfriend moaned around him. The added sensations were all that were needed to send him into a climax that came sooner than expected. Once she'd taken all of him, his body shivered once before he collapsed onto the bed.

"I know." Astrid whispered before climbing up his body. Hiccup smiled when she brought her lips down to kiss him. Their lips moved in sync and he was not bothered by the taste of himself on her tongue. They battled for dominance, Hiccup's hand coming down between his girlfriend's legs to stimulate her until he was hard again.

Within minutes Hiccup was ready. He smiled and allowed his girlfriend to make herself comfortable. Astrid sat with her back to him, taking his right hand in hers and sitting in his lap. Hiccup enjoyed this position. He felt more like they both shared equal power, moving together. Astrid wasn't necessarily riding him without help nor was he on top like in 'dragon-position' as Ruffnut and Tuffnut had once 'cleverly' named it. How the conversation had turned into one about sex that day the couple were _still_ confused about. It started with Ruffnut making a joke that Snotlout would one day be Gay for Tuffnut.

"You ready?" Hiccup breathed into Astrid's ear in a way that made her shiver against him. She nodded her head and used her free hand to position him at her entrance. Hiccup slid into her, both of them moaning. They held hands as one when the both began thrusting and rubbing against each other. It all started painfully slow, something Astrid only did because she knew how much it affected her boyfriend. After a few minutes, they really started bringing each other to the edge of no return.

Hiccup and Astrid climaxed at the same time. Fortunate enough Astrid took as many precautions as she knew that prevented her from getting pregnant, including certain herbal teas, how often she had sex without her boyfriend pulling out, and she knew how to watch her time of the month. The only time Hiccup was ever allowed to ejaculate inside of her was when she was at the least-likely time to get pregnant while she was drinking her supplements.

The young couple collapsed onto the bed and smiled at each other. Hiccup lay on his back with his hands behind his head. Astrid lay with her head on her betrothed's chest and hand over his heart. She pulled a blanket over them and looked out the window near the roof that Hiccup kept open on clear nights. A group of Night Terrors flew by before the stars came into view. They both studied the constellations silently with satisfaction, eventually falling asleep.


	25. Once a slave

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating at all guys and gals! This idea was just a spur of the moment idea really.** **Takes place in a parallel AU to HTTYD. Not a modern AU but not extremely cannon either. Hiccup is not Stoick's son, but is rather a slave Stoick saved. As for the actual warnings themselves...**

 **Warnings-Slave AU. Mentions of slavery. Violence. Crude wording and slight swearing. Sex before marriage. No oral sex or anything like that. Astrid had an abusive boyfriend before Hiccup. SUPER Dom-Strid and Hiccup is SUPER sub, like way more than usual.**

Rough yet gentle hands ran down her sides. A moan escaped her mouth and she shivered in her skin. Goosebumps ran along her spine. Bruises covered her skinny, toned sides from recent training she'd been doing in the woods. She'd been dying for this.

"Quit being shy." Astrid snapped out in a whisper. Her boyfriend-having only seen her shirtless once before but nothing more-made a sort of grunting/whimper from the back of his throat. Astrid knew he was hesitant, and a little worried he might hurt her being the rather innocent being he was. Damn did he not know what he was missing.

Her back arched when rough fingers pinched one nipple. The boy above her recoiled immediately, fearing the gesture was because he'd made her uncomfortable. Astrid sighed in frustration and grabbed his wrist. Her boyfriend strained in her grip, but after a second allowed his hand to go limp. Astrid gazed into his eyes reassuringly, placing his hand on her left breast and helping him move until he was comfortable again, his hand kneading her while the free one cupped her cheek so gently he might've thought she would break.

"Hiccup it's okay. You said you wanted this." Astrid whispered to the boy sitting on the bed in front of her, her tone only lightly laced with lust. Hiccup tried to form words but his mouth simply hung open. Frustration filled his eyes and he looked down. He wasn't used to this...

Up until he was maybe thirteen Hiccup didn't even know what the concept of intercourse was. He was raised by people who hated him. People who marked him as their own. Only when he was fourteen and Stoick-the chief of the Hooligan tribe-bought him did the boy learn what sex was from conversations other teens were having. He never really spoke to them at the time, only eavesdropped.

It took Hiccup until he was fifteen to talk to the other kids on Berk. After time Stoick became like a father to him. At first Hiccup only believed the man wanted him for chores and a punching bag like most other owners, but the boy soon learned that something was off. The island of Berk didn't _believe_ in slavery.

What was Hiccup doing there then? He'd stopped the war between dragon and human after befriending a Night Fury and defeating a giant dragon called the Red Death. At the time he was only ten years old and had a slave owner who would grant him freedom. The man would never know about Toothless.

Only weeks after Hiccup ended the war did his master become broke and sold him off. This time Hiccup was sold to a woman who was angry all of the time. She would beat him and make him do all the chores. She knew about Toothless, but thank the Gods she didn't care.

Then Hiccup messed up one to many times. He was sent back to the markets for high price. Stoick bought him. Almost a year after Hiccup was bought did he realize the true meaning behind his newest master being his-well _master._

Stoick never wanted to be called 'master'. He only asked that Hiccup called him 'chief' and the boy obliged. Soon after he began actually speaking with other teens after it was announced that he would be Stoick's _heir_ (yeah that was a shocker to a born slave) Hiccup and Astrid fell in love.

Now they sat there at seventeen years of age, their trained dragons playing outside. There first time ever actually deciding to have intercourse with each other. Hiccup was nervous, shy, and overall obedient. Astrid knew this was caused by his many years of slavery, and despite her wants offered him a break.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." A spark of love and passion shown in Hiccup's eyes if only for a second before being replaced by fear. Astrid was a little taken back as his gaze fell from her eyes to her breasts, his eyes seeming to map her every detail though he dared not look into her own baby blues.

"I want to Astrid. Really I do. Not just for you but for me too. I love you a-and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. R-really the only woman-next to your mom-I've met who really spends me the time of day, well without beating me of course. I-I want to be with you." Determination now brightened Hiccup's features and he dared make eye contact.

"I _want to be yours._ "

That one line struck Astrid hard. All of those years of being beaten, tortured, used, harassed, and many other unspoken things and Hiccup was still saying this. He _wanted_ to be _hers._ Only three and a half years of being free of his chains and he was already able to tell her he wanted her to take him. To be the one he cared for. The only person he'd do _anything_ for. Any other guy said something like that and she would've likely socked them in the face. Hiccup-a post slave and runt though? She would've had tears in her eyes if she wasn't the Hofferson she was.

Astrid could only nod her head before her lips connected with Hiccup's. She could feel his cheeks heat with a shy blush and the innocence he had deep down _hurt._ Thor why did he of all people go through what he went through? Hiccup Haddock (he took Stoick's last name so he could be the man's heir) was the sweetest, most charming, most kind, most selfless young man she'd ever meant. She wished she could take all of the pain away.

"I love you too babe." Astrid whispered when she pulled back, smiling when the nickname made Hiccup blush deeper. She pulled him close enough so she could remove his shirt. Hiccup let her and he sighed when her breath hitched. She'd seen his scars before, but they still surprised her every now and again.

Astrid traced one of the longer knife scars that went down the center of Hiccup's torso. The wound hadn't been deep enough to kill him, but still brought back memories. Hiccup flinched as goosebumps ran along his skin. Then Astrid's fingers danced along his ribs-he'd never been able to gain much of his weight back after being malnourished for so long. She let her right hand trace the whip scars that crisscrossed across his shoulders and stomach. Then her hand found a smaller scar that lay just along his hip.

Hiccup's hips bucked accidentally of their own accord when light, rough, delicate touches traced his sensitive areas. He was ticklish there, and Astrid knew it. She also knew how it would rouse him too if she touched him the right way.

"A-Astrid..." Hiccup coughed out as he fought to keep his hips still. Astrid's hands continued moving, finding the rim of his pants and tugging. Hiccup nodded his approval, and her hands traveled further down. They finally found their pray, and began stroked the stirring dragon beneath the boy's covers.

Hiccup hissed and he gripped the bed sheets. His half-leg lacked it's prosthetic and so the stump pressed hard against the bed sheets. He grew hard and Astrid was surprised by large he was. She thought her hands might be playing tricks on her. When she removed his pants and underwear though-which earned a yelp of surprise from Hiccup do to the suddenness-her eyes widened. He was about as long as the distance between her knuckles and the base of her elbow. Not quite there but very close, longer than the distance between her wrist and elbow. He was thick enough that only the top of her fingers could touch when her grabbed him.

"You really don't give yourself enough credit." Astrid mumbled, not recoiling at all when she realized she'd said it out loud. Hiccup on the other hand blushed deeply, though he still gripped the bed sheets and lust partially clouded his eyes. He loved the feel of her holding him in her soft grasp.

Astrid smiled when she saw Hiccup blush. She ran her thumb along the tip of him, smirking when the boy grunted and grit his teeth. Her hand began moving faster, and after only a few seconds he was leaking. Well, he was a virgin after all and after tons of prying had revealed to Astrid that he didn't even touch himself.

"You like that?" Astrid whispered in a seductive tone. She rubbed herself in time with her hand rubbing him and Hiccup's head fell back. He grunted and groaned, trying to hold himself still. He nodded his head when asked the question, her tone throwing him overboard.

Finally Astrid let him go. Hiccup gasped when the contact was lost and his cock strained. He wanted her. If it was only her touch he'd be fine with it. He just _needed_ release. He gripped the bed sheets and panted until the high finally calmed and he backed away from the edge a little. Astrid smirked and hovered over him.

"W-wait. Don't you want me to-" "It's alright Hiccup." Astrid leaned closer to his ear and whispered in a way that made him groan just from her voice. "You've already made me wet enough to take anything. All I had to do was _watch_ you." That completely took him back to the edge as he hovered, waiting.

Astrid sank onto him and Hiccup gasped. He accidentally thrust up into her and Astrid screamed. She thanked the Gods that she wasn't a virgin after having had a rather... _pushy_ boyfriend before Hiccup. The young man who's name will go unsaid would push her to have sex, then act as a jerk and use her. He would pretend he cared for her only to get things he wanted like merchandise and free housing. He was two years old than her and his parents were always away. He hated staying on his own. What a wimp.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he stilled. He looked into Astrid's eyes for an answer. Had he hurt her? Was she mad at him? Thor please don't let her be mad at him.

Then Astrid smiled. Hiccup would _die_ to see that smiled everyday. He'd give anything for it. Those lips and shiny teeth being curved upward reassuringly calmed him. It let him know he was okay. She wasn't going anywhere. She _cared_ about him, something the boy had never truly experienced before her, Stoick, and Toothless.

Then Astrid moved. It was awkward at first, but Hiccup began thrusting into her in time with his girlfriend's movements. She ground against him and took him, allowing his large member to stretch her mercilessly.

They both called out to the other as they climaxed. Stars filled their vision and seed seeped from Astrid's entrance a little when he pulled out. The couple collapsed onto the bed, holding each other. Thank the Gods the Hofferson parents wouldn't be home for another few days. Hiccup and Astrid were good until Stoick needed his son back at the house for training.

"I love you Hiccup. And...I don't just want you to be mine." Hiccup looked at Astrid with very mild concern in his gaze. What did she mean? Astrid seemed to have heard the silent question.

"I want us to be _each other's_ Hiccup. I want you just as much as you want me. I want us to _us_ forever. Don't ever leave me, k?" Hiccup nodded with a smile, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder and sighing loudly.

"I wouldn't dare it. I love you too milady."


	26. I'm so bored

**(A/N) Here you go with another Smut Shot!**

 **Warnings-Sex before marriage. That's...pretty much it. Oh and they're both virgins, till now. Hope you guys and gals find that pleasing. LMAO**

Hiccup was no on the left of Astrid. They were both facing each other on their sides. Giggles were constantly escaping their mouths. The couple lay on Hiccup's bed in his hut on the edge. Hiccup still remained fully clothed, though Astrid was topless with the exception of her breast bindings.

"How far is this going to go?" Astrid asked through giggles as Hiccup pinned her against his chest by her shoulders. She laughed when he accidentally tickled her neck before proceeding to bite his. Hiccup's giggles immediately ceased as a gasp escaped his throat at the impact. As a new sort of instinct overflowed, he flipped them so he was hanging over her. Their lips connected.

When Hiccup separated from the kiss he was blushing deeply and his forest green eyes shown with hesitance. "A-As far as you want it to go milady." Astrid smiled and nodded. She flipped them so she was on top. Her hands pinned his shoulders to the wooden bed as he landed on his back with a grunt. Just the knowledge that she could overpower him so easily made the beast caged by his leggings stir.

"Let's get going then." Astrid's lips immediately connected with those of her betrothed's again. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly returned the kiss with zero hesitance. Astrid moaned against his mouth and he instinctively brought his hands up to rest on her hips. Her hands still remained on the clothed shoulders.

The kiss lasted longer than the previous one. Mouths moved in sync. Astrid gently nibbled at Hiccup's bottom lip and the boy gasped. Her tongue dove into his mouth and the boy tensed. This was far too new and it was overwhelming him. Still, he could not will himself to move away, but instead deepened the kiss with gentle gasps and grunts.

When they separated once more Astrid sat up in her betrothed's lap. Hiccup followed and sat up, his hands still lightly grasping her hips. Astrid smiled at him warmly before hands journeyed south. She grasped the end of Hiccup's tunic and began to pull up. Hiccup-in a moment of surprise-grabbed her wrists too tightly and she hissed. He loosened his grip and gazed into her eyes with worry.

"A-Are you s-sure Astrid?" Astrid raised an eyebrow in deep confusion. She tried tugging at his tunic again but the boy would not budge.

"Babe why wouldn't I want to?" Hiccup shook his head and looked down. His eyes almost seemed saddened and Astrid felt the need to cup his cheek with her palm in a comforting manner. She did as her heart requested, her thumb gently swiping across his jawline.

"You uh...you might not like what you see." Astrid could hardly catch the whisper, but when everything clicked she smiled warmly and nuzzled his ear making Hiccup shiver in arousal. "I don't mind..." She began to whisper seductively, "If you're a bit on the thin side. I like that."

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "I...It's not that. I just...be prepared okay?" Astrid was a bit more than a little confused as of the moment, but she nodded her head in understanding. "I promise." She murmured, pecking his lip.

The shirt came off. Hiccup was tense. Astrid caught sight of his bare torso. She gasped in surprise.

"Hiccup I..." Astrid couldn't show her surprise. She promised him she wouldn't judge and he might take it the wrong way. Covering Hiccup's torso were scars. Deep, white, pink, and _red_ scars. Some were inflamed, others deep. Not a single one had faded from what she could see.

"How did you get these?" Astrid was unable to hold back the question. She traced one of the inflamed scars near his right shoulder blade and he shivered. This time it wasn't in arousal. It was discomfort and perhaps a little bit of fear.

"I-I was with the Dragon Hunters. Some of the lighter ones were Alvin. The whip wounds though were Viggo. Dagur once cut me but that was about it. I-I've forgiven him for it now." Astrid could now no longer hide her shock and she hugged Hiccup tightly, not caring that his ribs pressed against her arms in an uncomfortable way. Damn did he need to eat more.

"Why didn't you tell me when these things happened? They must've been so painful..." Hiccup sighed and pushed her away from him so he could look into her eyes. His arms crossed across his chest self-consciously.

"I still hold some of that 'Hiccup' from years ago Astrid. I'm still afraid of seeming weak." Hiccup looked away unable to hold eye contact now. "I didn't want to burden you. I didn't want you to know they were able to pin me and..." His sentence cut off there as if something in his brain would not allow him to say what happened.

"You're not a burden Hiccup." Astrid whispered with pain in her eyes. The boy looked at her with a weak, reassuring smile. "And I know that. It's just hard sometimes." He leaned in and kissed her cheek making her blush. It was very rare that Astrid Hofferson blushed.

Astrid sighed and smiled. She leaned closer and whispered in his ear again. "If it means anything to you, for what it's worth I think they're hot." Hiccup shivered, not knowing if it was because of the hot air on his sensitive earlobe or the words she spoke. Regardless he was hard once more.

After a slightly awkward silence, Astrid smiled and made Hiccup look at her with two fingers under his chin. The boy raised a confused eyebrow, though both of his eyes widened when she began removing her breast bindings slowly. When he caught sight of her bare mounds...he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

With hesitant hands Hiccup gently cupped one of his betrothed's breast. Astrid arched her back into the touch and smiled hotly. She leaned for and began suckling his neck while he massed her sensitive breasts. One thumb flipped over a nipple and she gasped in surprise.

"B-Babe I c-can't wait. I need you. Now." Astrid whispered as seductively as she could with needy, panting breasts. Hiccup nodded and make quick work of remove both of their bottoms and undergarments. They both just stared at each other. Hiccup had even more scars on the backs of his legs and was so thin. Astrid had a perfect figure and she had burn scars in some places from the dragon war.

"I love you Astrid." Hiccup whispered as he hovered over the body of his lover. Astrid smiled and opened her legs inviting him in. Hiccup took the request and sank into her. At first it was painful for Astrid. She didn't focus on the pain and instead held a steady gaze locked on that of her boyfriend. They both moved together, just staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm okay Hiccup. Faster. Please." Astrid said in an oddly composed voice. Hiccup grunted and nodded his head. His pace sped up and Astrid matched him. Before long they lost rythm, came, and collapsed next to each other. Their breath clouded the air and Hiccup-ever the gentleman-pulled the furs around them so she wouldn't grow cold.

"I love you too babe." Astrid whispered as they both fell asleep.


	27. Painful love

**(A/N) Sorry for late update! This is a Race to the edge smut-shot starting with nothing more than Hiccup receiving a special message from his girlfriend. Messages cause pain, and pain arouses our little sub-cup in this story. Enjoy fellow Hiccstrid Pervs!**

 **Warnings-Takes place during RTTE, Sex before Marriage, Oral sex, Dom-strid, Sub-cup, Pain-Kink, crude language, and plot-less smut to be honest.**

Dragon riding was a...workout to say the least. The brilliant thrill and feeling of freedom made it all worth the effort of course, but with his prosthetic leg combined with the fact that he rode the fastest dragon of them all, Hiccup Haddock found himself sore when he'd fly without stretching.

Today was no exception. Sitting on his bed and panting heavily Hiccup tried to catch his breath as his girlfriend rubbed his tense, tender shoulders. She moved her hands down, tracing his ribs and making the young man shiver. He turned his head to glare at her.

"Don't do that to me." Hiccup nearly spat. He knew Astrid knew he would never purposefully anger her-that was a death wish to say the least-but he was being more playful than anything and the pain is what caused the rather aggressive tone.

"Do what?" Astrid asked in an innocent way. She was sitting behind Hiccup and her hands moved further down. She smirked as her hands rested on his thighs, her fingers gently messaging the muscles there.

Hiccup would be lying if he'd said the massage to his legs didn't help. Loosening the muscles above his half-leg reduced the tension in his stump greatly. With that said, this was _Astrid_ behind him. Messaging his muscles. Talking to him. _Touching_ him.

"You're evil." Hiccup muttered. He didn't even try to stop it when his length grew the slightest bit hard. Astrid chuckled and moved away from behind him. She crawled to the edge of the bed and lowered herself onto the floor, innocently taking his half-leg into her hands in order to message the tense muscles.

But oh did Hiccup know what she was really up to. The way that she smiled sweetly at him as her hands grazed his skin. When she bit her lip and tried to make it look like she was simply concentrating. The way she would coo when the pain grew worse and he found himself straining in his own body as his hands gripped the sheets tightly.

Astrid _knew_ how sensitive his stump was. She _knew_ how badly it could hurt at times, especially after a long day of flying.

Most importantly though, she _knew_ Hiccup was aroused by pain when it was her administrating it.

"Almost done babe." Astrid whispered as she continued loosening the muscles. Hiccup panted and squirmed as he sat on the edge of the bed, her knuckles digging into his flesh. It was painful, and though he enjoyed it to a sense, he still hissed through his teeth in discomfort. With that said, Astrid's messaging hands did more good than bad. Hiccup could feel himself sighing in relief as the muscles in his stump finally began to relax.

Astrid continued messaging the leg long after it was nothing more than a relieved noodle. Hiccup saw her as she moved the slightest bit closer. He hissed through his teeth when she kissed the stump. He nearly _growled_ when her fingers hooked into his leggings in an aggressive manner.

"I'm sore Astrid." Hiccup tried. He did _want_ her, but it was almost midnight and Thor was he exhausted.

Of course, the fair maiden who would log off your head if you made her angry only smirked in response. She sat straighter on her knees so if she looked up her nose would've touched Hiccup's chin. She smirked even more deviously if that was possible, never once removing her hands from his waistband.

"And you like it that way." Hiccup knew he wasn't coming back now. He probably wouldn't be sleeping for an hour at least. Finally giving in, he ducked down to catch her lips with his, his hands coming up to rest on her shoulders.

Astrid made quick work of removing his leggings and shirt. Hiccup removed her shirt as well but left the breast bindings before they resumed kissing. Their tongues intertwined and heat filled the both of them. It was like lava in their very veins, burning so hotly but never once causing pain.

The duo were left in nothing but their undergarments and Astrid's skirt (she didn't wear the leggings over) and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Astrid kissed Hiccup's jaw making him shiver, before her hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed rather roughly.

"Astrid!" Hiccup gasped out without meaning too. He panted as she squeezed him harder, tears pricking his eyes when she bit his neck nearly drawing blood. She tasted the sweat and breathed on his ear.

"You want me to stop?" Astrid asked in a lustful tone. Hiccup's eyes widened and he groaned when she finally released him so she could stroke his hardened member. A manhood that stood at the length of her forearm and as thick as her fist. He was the perfect fit for her.

"Gods no." Hiccup whispered at a loss for breath. Astrid smiled and decided to leave him breathless again, using her long fingernails to grip his shoulder and biting his sweet spot before suckling it harshly. Hiccup was a shaking mess in front of her and dared not make any move to make her stop.

Once she felt she'd tortured him enough, Astrid ceased her gentle strokes. Hiccup smiled at her deviously as she moved down, never once taking her baby blue eyes off of his forest greens. A fire blazed in the both of their vision as Astrid's mouth sank over his manhood. She took less than ten seconds to take him full despite the very slight need for practice.

Hiccup squirmed when her teeth gently grazed him. He panted and watched her with lust filled eyes as her hands squeezed his balls painfully. He reached forward and gently stroked her hair, breathing praises and calling her his Goddess.

"I-I love you so mu- _Thor..._ " Hiccup's eyes squeezed tightly when her tongue began circling his tip. She bit him ever so slightly and smirked when he reacted immediately. Within seconds his member twitched and his head fell back as euphoria took over. She swallowed every last bit of his heavy load.

Astrid licked her lips and undid her breast bindings before climbing up her boyfriend's body who now lay panting on the bed. She traced his chest with her fingers and hummed in approval when he shivered beneath her.

"I love you too babe." Astrid whispered as she hovered over him. Hiccup smiled lovingly up at her and gently caressed her arm. The love in his eyes shown through without hesitation and Astrid felt her heart squeeze. The things he loved to do when having sex were so _dirty,_ but when all was said and done he was still the kindest, most caring, most lovable young man she knew.

After a few minutes of simply kissing and praises, Hiccup was ready for round two and Astrid was _beyond_ prepared with her slick folds literally leaking between her thighs. She hovered over Hiccup, one of her hands pinning his left shoulder to the bed and adding enough pressure to bruise. Thor did Hiccup _love_ it. He loved when she dominated her, and from the moment he'd hit puberty he found himself oddly aroused by pain.

In the beginning he felt bad, thinking he was wrong to feel such a way about something that was supposed to be sweet, warm, and connecting. Once he'd realized Astrid was just as eager to dominate him as he was to be dominated, he was no longer able to say no to his secret desires.

She took no hesitance in spearing herself with him. Hiccup squirmed and hissed as she took it at a slow pace in order to purposefully torture him. Only once he was a pleading mess beneath her did she pay attention to her own burning need and rode him with everything she had. Her free hand reached down to rub herself, the added friction and beautiful sight making Hiccup bite his lip before his hips jerked upward and he shouted loudly. They both climaxed at the exact same time, both just as eager to finish as the other.

Hiccup was the first to collapse, having been through two rounds and exhausted prior to this. He lay on his back and had much trouble moving his body so he could lay properly on the bed. Astrid chuckled at the cute sight of him with his messy hair. He was already half asleep and she lay next to him with the covers pulled around them.

Toothless and Stormfly growled at one another in relief now that they could finally get some sleep downstairs.

 **(A/N) So yeah...been a while eh? Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this guys and gals and I'll leave you to the next chapter!**


	28. HiJackStrid 1

**(A/N) This smut chapter was requested by a reviewer who may feel free to make themselves known if they would like. I know some may be embarrassed about requesting smut stories but oh well.**

 **Anywho I've come to realise there is not** _nearly_ **enough Hiccup X Astrid X Jack Frost out there. There's Frostcup and Hiccstrid, but hardly any people have been known to cross the three. Damn morals.**

 **Eh, I know what the feeling's like. Being in a Christian church myself I occasionally feel guilty for writing the stuff I do but to hell with it, writing fanfiction is how I vent! Without my Hiccstrid and Frostcup shit I've written like torture stories, angst, and smut my depression would be a lot worse and trust me guys and gals, I'd be sinning a lot more fiercely than I am now.**

 **It's odd, I write smut when I'm angry with someone in my life. Oh well!**

 **Warnings-Hijackstrid. Threesome. You know the drill. Some F-bombs here and there. M/M, M/F. There is gay sex here if you guys and gals weren't aware already. Jack has attraction to Hiccup and Astrid attraction to Hiccup. Astrid and Jack aren't really lovey dovey for each other but are in it for the sex. Hiccup has it in him for the both of them.**

Hiccup loved Astrid. He loved every second that he was with her. He loved sexual intimacy with her. He loved that she would one day be carrying his child.

Hiccup couldn't help his own temptations though. He refused to let Astrid know these secret temptations...until the day he met the boy. The boy with the white hair and the icy blue eyes. The boy who had been hiding in the trees. He was surprised Hiccup and Astrid could see him, but viking believed in so much it was easy to understand why they would believe in Jack Frost.

At first Jack had been a friend. He was able to fly and the dragons _loved_ him. The eighteen year old twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut loved him too. The pranksters formed a trio called 'the bore heads' (Snotlout had tricked them into using that name). Jack thought it stupid but couldn't stop the twins from doing what they wanted.

Jack Frost, the boy with the blue hoodie and magic staff, had traveled back to the edge with the gang. Hiccup had allowed the boy to stay in his hut, though when Hiccup and Astrid-his betrothed-wanted to spend the night together Jack would stay with the twins. Originally he was going to stay with Snotlout but the boy was a nuisance at night. Fishlegs wanted his privacy.

Jack was naturally cold. When he was near Hiccup he enjoyed the warmth. When Hiccup would lay in bed next to him he enjoyed the chill. The cold on hot. Ice on Fire. Frost boy and Dragon Rider.

It was only a month after Jack came to the edge that Astrid noticed the bond growing between the two boys. She knew Hiccup would never cheat on her and have sex with the frost boy behind her back, but that didn't stop Hiccup from wanting it. When they'd have sex he was always longing for something more. He never said such things, likely out of embarrassment, but he would squirm when her hands reached certain areas, when she touched him in ways a woman normally wouldn't. When she would touch him in those ways...she knew he didn't feel right. She wasn't the fit.

This was the first sign that something was off. Then Hiccup would blush when Jack sat next to him. He would get up from the table afterwards, walking somewhere to be alone. Astrid knew he felt guilty for having sexual turmoil for someone who wasn't her.

If Astrid was any other viking woman she would've been upset. Jack though...he was different. He was cold in a magical way, wouldn't need to stop for breath. He was not an enemy to her, someone to be jealous about. He wasn't even technically alive.

He was an addition. An addition that Astrid had gotten Hiccup to accept (through much blushing and small talk). Hiccup wanted it as bad as she did, Astrid knew this. He was just slightly ashamed about his feelings, no where close to as bold as she was.

Now, after a few times of sex between the trio, Hiccup was much more prideful and willing to fulfill his desires without a second thought. The only rule was it was he and Astrid, or the both of them with Jack. Jack never had intercourse with Astrid or Hiccup alone. This was simply because Astrid would never become pregnant by a man who wasn't Hiccup and Hiccup didn't want it to be unfair.

Now Hiccup was laying with his back on the bed in his hut. His hands were held above his head by Astrid who hovered over his face, Hiccup's tongue lapping at her core and trying to bring her to her climax. Jack on the other hand was teasing him in order to bring out the more aggressive side of Hiccup so he'd give Astrid what she wanted. His soft licks and sucks just weren't doing it for her, and Jack knew this.

Hiccup's breath hitched in his throat when an icy hand pressed to the center of his torso and moved down, sending goosebumps across his naked skin. Jack's hand drifted over Hiccup's shaft, giving the boy a gentle squeeze. Hiccup's chest was heaving by this point, the icy feel on his hot skin too much. He whined into Astrid when Jack let go of him. Astrid turned and smirked at Jack who only grinned in reply. Hiccup was finally getting where she wanted him, the lust and frustration making him attack her sweet folds. She moaned out loud making Jack and Hiccup grow even harder than before. Hiccup was already leaking from Jack's teasing hands alone but refused to release yet.

"That's it babe. You're doing good." Astrid whispered in a seductive tone. Hiccup grunted his approval of the compliment against her, the vibrations sending her over the edge after what seemed like forever.

"Ahh..." Astrid let out. The release came so suddenly she wasn't expecting it, but her climax was harder than most times do to the frustration she'd built up unable to cum at Hiccup's slower ministrations before Jack gave him a gentle push in the right direction.

Astrid climbed off of Hiccup and sat on the edge of the bed looking at the two boys next to her. Hiccup was still laying down though was propped up on his elbows smiling cheekily at her. Jack on the other hand was smirking mischievously, frost forming on the bed in a pattern around him like he was sitting on some snow cloud. He liked having sexual intercourse with Astrid even though he was only romantically interested in Hiccup who was interested in the both of them. Astrid liked the stimulation Jack gave her, but overall was only into Hiccup for the most part. She did find Jack quite handsome though.

"I try." Hiccup said to bring Astrid out of her thoughts, referring to her previous statement. Jack raised an eyebrow and climbed up the taller boy's body with a devious smile.

"You wouldn't have even gotten where she wanted you if I hadn't been touching you Dragon Boy."

Hiccup grit his teeth and glared in Jack's ice blue eyes with his own forest green ones.

"I was taking my time Frost Boy. Let's remember who was her boyfriend first here."

Jack only chuckled.

"I like Astrid don't get me wrong. She's beautiful and fierce. _You're_ the only one I want to be the boyfriend of here."

Hiccup blushed and Jack took the chance to catch him off guard. His lips connected with Hiccup's quickly. He could taste Astrid's juices on the auburn headed boy's lips.

Hiccup felt a spark heat his core when Jack's icy lips met his hot chapped ones. The cold sensations of the Frost boy's naked skin pressing against his was such an odd yet pleasing experience. It was like he was having sex with ice and he oddly enough _lived for it._

Astrid sighed as she watched the two boys arguing again, though she jumped in surprise when Jack suddenly connected his lips with Hiccup's. Her boyfriend was blushing madly while kissing, Jack's cold body making him shiver and squirm.

Astrid watched as Jack brought his hand down, hardly pressing it against Hiccup's hole. The cold made the boy yelp in surprise but Hiccup continued kissing, opening his legs to welcome the fingers of his immortal lover.

"You two just gonna leave me out?" Astrid asked rather loudly. She chuckled when Hiccup and Jack both pulled apart and looked at her with wide eyes. They both blushed, Jack's cheeks coloring an odd red-blue color. Honestly speaking she'd never seen him blush before.

"Eh I'm just playing with you. Frost you can take him from here, I get top."

Hiccup blushed deeply at his girlfriend's words. Something about Astrid and Jack speaking like he didn't have a decision here sent lava through his veins. It was odd, he thought he would've been annoyed or had some sarcastic comeback. None came.

"Sure thing 'strid." Jack winked at Astrid who winked back. Hiccup was pushed onto his back rather roughly by Astrid. She hovered over him and without warning sank down onto her boyfriend's length. After having Jack's cold hands touch him for so long, the sudden heat sent stars into his vision and he squirmed suddenly.

Jack didn't dare touch Hiccup until he'd calmed down. The Frost boy knew for sure that if he did go right at it while Hiccup was penetrating Astrid at the moment the Dragon boy would surely lose himself.

The fun was just beginning.

Hiccup's chest heaved as he tried to thrust up into Astrid but she held him firmly by the shoulders. They both gazed into each other's eyes, Hiccup's breath hitching when he felt Jack slowly start filling him. It hurt a little and he felt his muscles tense.

Astrid knew Jack would have no easy time if Hiccup remained so tense. She leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend sweetly who returned the connection immediately. The sudden distraction made Hiccup relax just enough for Jack to get the entrance he was wanting.

When Astrid pulled away from the kiss she began riding Hiccup. At the exact same time Jack slowly pulled out and thrust back in quickly. When the two lovers began moving fast Hiccup felt himself being thrown over the edge. He panted and squirmed, the combined sensations almost too much to bare but somehow, someway, he managed to make it through.

"F-Fuck!" Hiccup shouted in a dark tone as he came. Astrid knew she wasn't going to climax before he did because she'd already had one orgasm previously and Hiccup was so frustrated. Jack on the other hand was sent into a high when Hiccup's warm walls suddenly clenched around him. He grunted loudly, frost forming around his knees and holding him in place while he released. The cold feeling of Jack's icy seed filling his core made Hiccup whine. Astrid kissed him again, eager to taste his feral cries.

Yep, the fun was definitely just getting started.


	29. Blind H AU

**(A/N) I know, I know! First time in a long time I've updated one of these. So...how do you guys and gals like the idea of a Blind Hiccup RTTE AU? Hmm?**

 **Warnings-Blind Hiccup AU, First time, Loss of virginity, mild swearing.**

"It's okay babe. We'll take things slow."

Take things slow, she'd said. Nothing seemed to move slow enough. Hiccup had never felt Astrid half naked before, and from what they'd talked about a few hours earlier, she wanted him to get to know her body even more.

He loved Astrid. She was not only his girlfriend, but also the best friend he'd ever had. Her voice was like honey, and she'd always tried to help Hiccup even when everyone else thought he couldn't accomplish what other vikings his age could.

The others doubted the 18 year old heir because he was blind. Astrid didn't mind. She still taught him how to wield a sword, and was his first support when he'd found Toothless. Hiccup didn't really know _why_ the others underestimated him. He'd been blind since he was born, and had grown just fine. Sure he and his father didn't have the best relationship in the beginning, but Hiccup had started working as a blacksmith at a young age and knew numerous languages, having decided to study with Gothi in an attempt to get stronger.

He was the only person she would talk to, but only Hiccup and Astrid knew this little secret. Not even Stoick knew Hiccup could speak with the village Elder.

Now, after dating for eight months now and having been secret friends since they were nine, best friends since he'd shown her Toothless, Hiccup had agreed that he and Astrid wanted to bond even closer. Intimately. Physically instead of just verbally.

Hiccup would be lying if he said he didn't want to have intercourse with Astrid. She was the love of his life and though he'd never _seen_ her, he found himself having to relieve himself some nights because of dreams involving her sweet voice and those rough, trained, battle-ready hands of hers.

Then there was her figure. It was like they fit together as puzzle pieces. She'd allowed him to map out her body with his hands on a few occasions, though those moments were nothing sexual. An innocent curiosity, wanting to know his girlfriend better.

Now, there were no boundaries. This interaction was for a far different reason.

They'd both removed their tops, no awkwardness because Astrid had changed in front of him many times. She wasn't shy about it because he couldn't see her naked body. If she was quiet or wasn't touching him, she might as well have been in another room.

Hiccup scooted a little closer, placing both of his hands on either side of Astrid's bare torso. She wasn't wearing her breast bindings either, and a part of him wanted to press his body against her. He didn't know why, but somehow the feeling of her hardened nipples on his hot skin triggered something deep within and made him want to touch her more.

 _He_ was the one making her perk up in arousal.

Astrid lay both hands on her betrothed's shoulders and scooted up so she was sitting on his lap. She kissed him tenderly before pulling away and hugging him tightly, trying to make up for his inability to see what she could through touch.

Hiccup's rough hands trailed up and down her back, tracing her curves and mapping out her every scar through touch. His breath hitched when Astrid leaned forward, gently nipping the bottom of his ear, before suckling the sensitive skin beneath it tenderly.

Hiccup was rather sensitive around his neck area, his lack of sight making his skin all the more sensitive to her ministrations. Astrid's hot tongue dipped into the crook between his neck and shoulder, poking him before she bent down and began tracing kisses up and down his collar bone.

Hiccup groaned at the over sensitive touches, moving his arms towards her lower back until they were laying over her toned backside, her leggings the only things guarding her bare skin from him. Astrid shifted back a little in his lap, removing her mouth from his neck. This sudden movement made her brush over his hidden growing erection, making Hiccup gasp in surprise at the unfamiliar feeling.

Astrid took Hiccup's hands in hers, guiding them up to her breasts. With eyebrows creased in concentration, Hiccup found her average-sized mounds and ran his fingers across them until he found her nipples. With hesitant movements, working with the little knowledge he had from his father and crude conversations with Snotlout and Tuffnut, he flicked both thumbs over her buds at the same time, listening and feeling for her reaction.

Astrid jerked a little at the sensation, and for a second Hiccup thought he'd hurt her, then he heard her sigh of satisfaction, felt her hot breath on his face.

Deciding to move a little further, Hiccup leaned in so he was kissing Astrid, his tongue dipping into her mouth easily as she returned the kiss in kind. His left hand continued massaging her breast, occasionally tweaking her nipple, while his right hand cupped her left cheek to guide her closer to him.

The kiss continued for a while, and Hiccup became bolder in his actions. He moved his left hand down from her breast. His fingers trailed down her toned stomach. He could hear Astrid's breath hitch when his hand reached her waistline, could feel her gasp against him when his hand slid in, feeling her wet for him.

Deciding to break away for some much needed air, Hiccup pressed his forehead to Astrid's, eyes closed as his right hand moved from her cheek to her unattended breast.

"Is this okay?" Hiccup asked with hesitance, worry, love, and lust filling his voice all at once. Astrid smiled, blowing hot air on the corner of his mouth to tease him.

"Yes Hiccup. I want this. I really, _really_ want this."

Hiccup smiled, tweaking her nipple at the same time his index finger dipped into her wet core. He hissed when she clenched around him, her body curious about the intruder but not at all rejecting him. The rest of his hand began exploring the skin around her opening, finding that she jerked in surprise when his thumb ran over a small hard piece of flesh hidden within the folds further North of her core.

Curiosity and lust eating away at his brain, Hiccup brushed his thumb over that spot again. This time Astrid's fingers grabbed his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into him. A third time, and she let out a squeak-like moan.

"Is that something you enjoy?" Hiccup asked, trying to calm the panting in his breath and the way his chest constricted when she gripped his shoulders tighter, humid breath falling on his chest and occasionally reaching his own sensitive nipples so that he shuddered.

"Yes." Astrid breathed, eyes half lidded and cheeks rosy with lust. She held Hiccup's shoulders tighter when he slipped a second finger inside of her, preparing her. He was practically hugging her with nothing but his hand on her breast separating them. She knew he felt more comfortable having so much physical contact, trying to be as close to her as possible because he couldn't see her and didn't want to get lost while mapping out her body.

After Hiccup had tightened the coil so much she thought she was going to shatter, Astrid clung to him with both arms around his shoulders, burying her nose in his shoulder and gasping the words that came out.

"I-I want you inside of me." The words were brief, blunt, and made Hiccup blush deeply. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want the same thing.

Leggings and prosthetic leg were quickly removed, both teens panting in nervousness, lust, and suspense for what was to come.

Hiccup climbed over Astrid, his hand almost slipping off the side of the bed. Astrid caught his wrist, guiding him upwards so they were facing each other, her eyes locked on his and his eyes distant as they always were.

"H-Hold onto m-me." Astrid knew what that meant when her betrothed gasped the words out, practically shaking on his three and a half limbs. She wanted him on top, knowing she could have more body contact this way so he could see her in his own way.

Obeying his wishes, Astrid wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close with their foreheads touching. She wrapped her legs around his waist, guiding him into her wet warmth so he didn't have to use his hands to guide himself.

They both gasped when he was all the way in, Astrid wriggling her hips as she tried to adjust to the slightly sharp pain that came over her. It didn't hurt badly enough to bring on tears, for he had prepared her as well as he had, but she was definitely _stretched_ and needed time to accommodate him.

"Are you...o-okay?" Hiccup could hardly get the words out, voice almost a whisper and sweat already beading on his forehead. It was obvious he was having a hard time controlling himself, refusing to give into his instincts and fuck her like an animal.

"I am. I just need a moment. Y-You're stretching me."

They both remained in that position for a good minute and a half, Astrid rolling her hips against him, her legs wrapped around Hiccup's waist and arms around his neck. He'd occasionally kiss her, but would quickly have to pull away to get what little air he could get in despite the fire in his nerves.

A good kind of fire.

Eventually, Astrid told him to move. Slow, shallow thrusts sent her core on fire, Hiccup grunting and whispering her name, how good she felt around his sensitive length, as he tried to control himself.

"Faster babe. I can take it."

"O-Okay. Gods I love you."

Hiccup moved faster, bottomed out inside of her womanhood and groaning as she squeezed him, warm, slick walls _milking_ his length. He moved even faster, eyes pinched closed. He leaned back up a little, his arms wrapped around Astrid so he was sitting on his knees and she was sitting diagonally on his lap. She would've fallen back if he wasn't holding onto her so tightly. She held him too, just as tight as before with one of her hands moving upwards to bury itself in his hair.

"C-Close."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too milady."

They both reached their orgasm at the same time, releasing their own share of swears as the pleasure overwhelmed them. The two collapsed next to each other on the bed, giggling and panting while still holding their significant other in their arms.

"That was...amazing." Hiccup whispered, chuckled when his betrothed flicked his nose playfully.

"Of course it was you dork. That's how this stuff is supposed to be." Astrid pulled him closed, grabbing the furs from the floor so she could cover them both up.

They slept soundly that night, not bothering to dress and instead enjoying each other's company, skin-to-skin.


	30. Bondage

**(A/N) A little late on the updates eh? Oh well, hope you guys and gals like this one. Married Hiccstrid SubCup smut-shot!**

 **Warnings- _Very_ colorful language. Bondage. I guess something that could be considered soft-BDSM.**

Being Chief was one thing, literally ruling over a whole village-fairly of course-in an attempt to make sure every one of his people were protected, safe, and as close as he could get to it, at peace.

Then he came home to his wife. Astrid Haddock, the woman who he swore was a Goddess disguised as a mere mortal when it came to their life in bed because _damnit_ she was beautiful as all Helheim and Valhalla mixed together, flames and gold creating a perfect blend of one blonde-headed, fierce, _painfully_ sure of herself Haddock woman.

By _painfully_ sure of herself, he meant when it came to them together, and she caused him the pain she did, but the good kind, the one that just strengthened their relationship, because he trusted her to never take it too far, no matter the occasion, and to stop if he _ever_ said no.

Tonight was such a night. Being Chief was hard, an emotional strain to keep that confidence up, stone-faced and ready to take on any challenge if it came to protecting what was his.

With Astrid though, he could let all control go-and as a matter of fact _she_ rather _liked it_ that way too, saying she liked to do what she wanted with him, and then take care of him all at the same time-and in these moments, he didn't have to focus on being a chief anymore. He could let all pride go, become a writhing mess if she teased him far enough, or struck him too, yet perfectly hard at the same time, and then when he got up in the morning, ready to preform his duties, that little show they'd put on the night before for their eyes and ears only could be thrown to the wind, only for them to do the same thing the coming night.

Some mornings Astrid would give him hints of what she wanted the coming night, and Hiccup would be fidgety at the end of the day, his strong, Chiefly exterior starting to crack before he actually made it within the safe walls of their house.

He always managed to make it though, and if was honest, without this safe space, this ability to just throw in every towel and let her make a mess out of him as she pleased, Hiccup would've had a much harder time getting through the day without an outlet, especially with the dragons being gone and he being therefor rendered flightless.

He needed something, _someone,_ and she was always there for him.

Astrid had made it very clear she had wanted to tie him up this evening before he'd ever left the house, that she wanted to use a new form of braided rope she'd gotten somewhere unknown which would be a lot less rough on his skin.

And damn well _stronger_ too.

"You ready?" Astrid whispered the words, leaning forward as her lips almost touched his ear. They were both completely undressed, Hiccup sitting on their bed with his back facing the bed post, his legs almost dangling off the front of the bed while she hovered over him, one hand supporting her weight by pushing against his firm shoulder, the other holding the smooth, braided ropes.

Hiccup could hardly get it out, a strained "Please m'lady" escaping his lips, trying not to beg the obviously dominant woman because he knew that flipped a twitch, made her want to tease him and as much as he liked the things that came with teasing, his instincts were telling him he just wanted to cum already, even if they'd only made out naked so far, having not even touched each other in those particular areas with their hands or mouths.

"You sound stressed." Astrid practically purred the words, using firm hands to push him onto his back. Hiccup didn't struggle, let her lay him flat and remove his prosthetic for him, leaving him completely and utterly vulnerable to anything and everything.

Not only did he know she would not take advantage of that position without consent, but she would also protect him if anything was to happen and he was rendered useless.

Hiccup took care of people all day. Tonight, it was Astrid's turn to 'take care' of him, as she had put it many nights before since they'd married and had their honeymoon.

Once the prosthetic was gone, Astrid wasted no time in getting to work, her motions cool and collected despite the obvious want in her eyes and sweat on her skin.

The rope looped twice around the bed frame, either side of the rope tying around his wrists, then she pulled the rope under the bed by the ends, effectively attaching Hiccup's hands to the surface of their bed just above his head on either side, raised slightly. Astrid then pulled the long rope under the midsection of the bed and around his torso, having to tug a bit to get them to stretch far enough, effectively making her husband hiss in discomfort before he got used to the stretched sensation. She tied the ending parts of the rope-specifically measured to fit their bed this way-around his right ankle and left knee after pulling them under the foot of the bed, so his legs were spread, ankle and amputation site tied down, and wrists pinned firmly on either side of his head, his sex, anal area, sensitive stomach, face, stump, and everything else in between completely exposed to her and her only.

She could've just left him there and he would've been screwed, but Hiccup knew Astrid would never abandon him, just like he'd never abandon her, or anyone in his village.

"You look beautiful like this." Astrid practically purred, climbing up her husband's body and purposefully dragging her fingers up the center of his belly, starting just above his belly button and moving upwards. He hissed at the contact, forest greens wide and pupils blown with lust and admiration.

"Not the most masculine compliment I've ever been given m'lady." Hiccup smiled weakly, sweating already in sheer anticipation. Astrid smirked, reaching for his right nipple and squeezing. He gasped, teeth grit, and eyes locked onto hers.

Astrid stared at him with such sincerity and intensity he thought she might've been studying his very soul. He knew she was waiting for his reaction, and when she held the perked bud firm, twisting just a tad bit clockwise, she got it in the form of his eyes finally tearing away from hers, squeezing tightly while he grit his teeth, careful not to bite his own tongue.

"Look at me babe." Astrid reached for the other nipple, pinching both at the same time. Hiccup tried to do as she requested, eyelids fluttering back open and desperate gaze locking with her much more intense one, body growing used to the once painful but now firm and rough texture of her fingers pinching him.

Then she twisted both at the same time. Hiccup's eyes closed, his back arching as much as it could despite his restraints, his chest trying to get closer to her hands reflexively so she couldn't stretch his nipples further and therefor twist harder.

"I said look at me." There was a demanding, stern tone to her voice that almost made him yelp in surprise, though there was care as well, love and lust all put together with concern and trust, bundled into one package that was her sweet demands for him.

Once again Hiccup looked at her, locking his gaze with hers. His left eye closed when she squeezed harder, a gasp escaping his lips at the painful yet thrilling contact that sent electricity up his spine. He continued to look at her, making sure when he blinked he didn't keep his eyes closed for too long.

Once Astrid was satisfied her husband had gotten used to the pain enough to follow her order and look at her, she let him go all together. Hiccup hissed and twisted, fought a bit, do the feeling of her nails suddenly letting go sending the sensitive skin on fire because she'd held him in the same position for so long.

Once that high was over, Hiccup was panting, cock twitching and hard for her. Astrid gave him a few encouraging strokes, eliciting a few moans from her dearest husband because he was nothing if not loud.

He was everything she ever wanted.

"You like that babe?" Hiccup opened his eyes after they'd fluttered closed in the throws of pleasure, nodded down at her weakly. He smiled warmly when she kissed his thigh, then let his head fall back when her mouth touched his tip, hands twisting in the restraints before he remembered he couldn't reach down, couldn't touch her hair the way he wanted to.

Astrid's lips took his head in, giving a few sucks and licking his frenulum. Hiccup tried to hold back because he knew she didn't want him to reach his climax right now, just wanted to get him ready, and as soon as she _saw_ he was ready she'd move onto something completely different.

Of course, Astrid tasted it the second he let the slightest drop of precum drip, and pulled away quickly, gripping the base of his length tightly.

Hiccup's head fell to the side, chest rising and falling with extremely heavy pants. He didn't struggle, had gotten used to this kind of thing, but it didn't stop him from wanting it to end quickly, not because he didn't like it, but because he was almost desperate for the end result already.

Astrid smirked when she saw her husband's reaction, reached for his stump and rubbed it tenderly, knowing how sensitive it was to light touches. With the other hand she ran her finger just around the rim of his anal area, not penetrating him further than a half inch, but still stimulating him.

Hiccup's leg twitched reflexively when Astrid first touched it, but he couldn't help adore it when she did such things. There was just such trust between them, enough so that she was allowed to touch the few places no one else were allowed to put their hands on. His amputation site was one of them, and most people hardly even saw it, let alone touched it in such a way.

Then her finger was rimming him, making him hold his breath for a few seconds, then releasing it shakily when her finger slid the shortest distance inside, teasing him and working him up, not getting anywhere near his prostate, but still a sensitive area to be toyed nonetheless.

Astrid's left hand left his amputation sight so she could instead stroke his manhood slowly, so slowly it was _torturous._ This pattern continued for almost 3 or so minutes, before _finally_ Hiccup made it very clear what he wanted- _needed,_ because these slow strokes weren't giving him nearly enough friction to lead him to an orgasm.

"Astrid! M-M'lady _please!_ " Somehow the fact that _anyone_ walking near their house would've heard his strained, loud beg didn't leave her perturbed at all. Hiccup's call itself though made her even more wanton, so much so she thought she might break just by touching _him._

"Oh c'mon." Astrid teased for a moment, letting go of him all together so she could crawl up his body and kiss him hungrily, one finger tweaking his nipple and making him squeak in a rather unmanly manner.

Did she care? No.

"I'm sure you can take a little more _babe._ " Astrid's voice was silk, the way she moved her butt cheeks over his cock slightly reminding Hiccup of a sly fox because _damn_ she was too much for him, and yet he craved more.

Hiccup shook his head, trying to thrust his hips up towards her but unable to because of the restraints.

"N-no...Astrid...please I-I _need_ you M'lady!" Hiccup gasped when she _finally_ sank over him, Astrid moaning as he filled her wet, warm folds. They hugged him, drained him, and he had to grab both of her hands for some sort of sense of grounding if he didn't want to cum _right then._

Still holding his hands and leaving a bite on his collar bone, Astrid began moving. Slow, shallow thrusts back and forth that drove her husband _mad,_ before she finally began riding him the way she knew would make him whine like a Terrible Terror in heat, whimper like a baby Nadder, soft and melodic, but obviously strained and _in need._

Hiccup's head thrashed back and forth on the pillow, desperate to hold out until Astrid released first. He coughed, let a tear loose, squeezed both of her hands tighter as she used his palms for balance, fingers lacing for some sort of comfort after finally being given what he wanted despite being denied for so long, and now _still_ trying to hold out.

Astrid was quick to climax, breaths heavy as her thighs began to burn with her movements now that she wasn't spurred on by adrenaline. She climbed off of him, riding him only making her uncomfortable now that she'd already had an orgasm of her own.

Hiccup, of course, gasped when she left him, almost _crying_ as his manhood strained, desperate for attention that he couldn't even give _himself,_ and leaking as if defiant and willing himself to release by sheer mind power.

Once the high died down a little, a warm mouth was on him quickly. Astrid didn't mind the taste of herself on him, licked his foreskin, suckled his balls, before finally sucking on his head and bringing him into her mouth as a whole, reaching his base and feeling him in her throat.

It took nothing more than her tongue sliding against the underside of his length and the feeling of her throat's vice-like grip squeezing the top half of him for Hiccup to _finally_ reach that climax he'd been desperate for, letting out an almost animalistic sound as spurts of his stuff were quickly swallowed down by his well-practiced wife.

Hiccup was panting and sweating, so tired that it took a couple of minutes for him to actually calm down. By then Astrid had untied his hands, ankles, and midsection, dropping the rope to the floor. She kissed his cheek, whispering soothingly to her husband as both of them spasmed every now and again, overwhelmed.

"I love you babe." Astrid whispered, wrapping the furs around the both of them and tracing scars from a past of dragon training on her beloved's bare chest. Hiccup nodded his head, rolling his head to the side so he could look into her baby blues with his own forest greens.

"Love you too M'lady. So much."


	31. Pegging

**(A/N) Heyo guys and gals! I am back with the first smut shot I've written in forever! Here are 4,000 words of a pure Hiccstrid Modern AU. Title pretty much says it all but I'll write it here anyways. This smut shot is pretty much purely about Hiccup and Astrid experimenting with pegging using a strap-on toy. There are some mentions of other sexual play too.**

 **There is a use of some words that may be triggering which may be but are not limited to-Fowl/crude/swearing language, mentions of illegal types sexual activities WHICH ARE NOT a part of this story but are just there when talking about what Hiccup will accept and won't accept as far as his values go, and different types of sexuality. I know certain words can trigger certain people so i am putting this here now. Read at your own risk.**

 **Warnings-F/M pegging, Purely Hiccstrid but Hiccup and Astrid have been in other relationships. SUPER Dom-Strid for ya. Modern AU. Mentions of homosexuality, bisexuality, transgender family members, and a polygamists marriage. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Bisexual Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid do own a few sex toys.**

The scent of sweat filled the air, the distant sound of the television in the living room almost deafened by the sounds of panting breath in the master bedroom of house Haddock.

Hiccup and Astrid were both equally naked, wearing no clothing, even Hiccup's prosthetic leg having been discarded a little while ago and now leaning against the nightstand.

Astrid had her right hand on the bed, her arm touching Hiccup's right shoulder. Her free left hand was bracing his shoulder to hold herself up. She was careful of his stump when she shifted to get more comfortable, knowing how sensitive the skin there was. Hiccup was on his hands and knees, legs parted slightly and elbows folded so his face was close to the bed and his back wasn't 'flat'. It was hard to keep himself up with his elbows bent like this because it felt like he was doing some weak version of a pushup, but this position made it easiest for Astrid to brace herself against him. He could also lean against her right arm if his own arms began giving out.

The duo weren't married, but they had been living together for seven months now after Astrid moved out of her parent's house to live with her boyfriend who had moved out of his own mother's house when he was 18. He had wanted to move farther up North and be closer to his two best friends. The three of them had a semi-popular band which Hiccup sang for. The only reason it wasn't so popular was because they didn't sing the most popular genres of music. Mostly older folk-melodies with modern lyrics and softer songs about personal experiences. Astrid had met him when they were both 19 and she was working as an assistant baseball coach for 3rd graders to pay rent under her parents. She had gone to the cafe he worked at part time and the conversations went from there. She hadn't actually moved out herself until she was 22, content to be with her family because of the close bond she had with them. Hiccup and his mother on the other hand didn't have a very tightly knit relationship, so it was easy for him to move states away where he eventually met Astrid.

"Heather, Toothless, and I are meeting up to work on the cords for a newer song _tonight_ m'lady. I'm not going to tell you to stop, but do you really think it's a good idea to be so quick and rough just 4 or 5 hours beforehand?"

Heather was Hiccup's half sister and one of his best friends. Toothless was also one of his closest friends. His real name wasn't Toothless, but that was the nickname he'd been dubbed with when Hiccup and Heather first met him and realized he never really genuinely smiled, and therefore no one saw his teeth. Now he smiled a lot more after having met the other members of their small band and coming out to their fans after a terrible experience where his father had pretty much disowned him for admitting he was homosexual in his teens. His real name was Maximus, after his dad, so he preferred 'Toothless' as a band name and 'T' as a day-to-day name.

"We've been way rougher than this and you've made it through practice before." Astrid said with a sigh to her voice. She brushed her braid over her shoulder so it wasn't tickling the skin on her breasts, her left hand still holding tightly to Hiccup's left shoulder.

It was true, they had been _much_ rougher and quicker before when doing these kinds of things, but right now Astrid wasn't even _inside_ of him yet.

The couple didn't exactly have a _variety_ of adult-themed 'toys' when compared to a certain assortment of their friends, but they did have a few. Hiccup was bisexual and had been in sexual relationships with other men back in high school. When he'd admitted this to Astrid she thought of trying strap-ons. It took three different types of the fake phallus' for Astrid to find the one that worked best for the both of them. One had rope-like straps that dug into her hips uncomfortably and was too thick for Hiccup to be comfortable. The second one had a 'penis' that was too flexible and pretty much 'flopped' around too much as she had crudely admitted when they were slightly tipsy one night. They had only been having sex for 3 months then and it was before Astrid was actually living with him, so it was harder to have proper communication about such things if they didn't have something to calm them and a good environment, like while laying in bed together with dim lighting so she couldn't see his face, or when they had been drinking mild alcoholic beverages or teas.

The third and current one was a bluish color, was long but not as thick as the 'dream cock' a lot of girls looked for on guys-which Hiccup actually liked because the object could get deep without causing pain from stretching, and therefore required less lubricant. It also fit nicely on Astrid's hips. She wasn't extremely experienced with it, and she knew deep down by the frustrated sounds Hiccup would occasionally make, the way he would try to move against her rather than them both moving together sometimes, or the very rare occasions that she would slip up and cause some form of bleeding-though very little-that she was nothing compared to Hiccup's past boyfriends. Hiccup was okay with that though, and had told her so, many times. He tried to coach her through it sometimes, having personal experience from being inside of _her,_ and never said he wanted to stop. He actually seemed to quite like it.

Other 'toys' they had were a 'magic wand' vibrator, an egg shaped vibrator, and the other two strap-on toys they'd gotten before finding this one. The couple wasn't extremely into the use of sex toys beyond strap-on toys, and they didn't use the vibrators except for special occasions like date nights and anniversaries. They did sometimes research new things out of curiosity though.

Hiccup sighed when Astrid's finger dragged itself over the rim of his anus which had previously been lubricated. He was hard and his manhood throbbed as anticipation grew. He moved back slightly, causing Astrid's index finger to penetrate him ever so slightly, but not enough to cause any of the kind of pleasure he was seeking.

"I thought you were hesitant. You know, because of band-night?" Astrid teased, her voice silk, honey, and spice all at once, higher pitched than was normal for her in an attempt to be seductive. Hiccup shook his head, a single bead of sweat dropping onto the pillow beneath him and causing a small wet spot.

"N-no." His mouth was suddenly dry as he spoke, voice heavy with sexual tension. "I was hesitant because of the basic idea of it, but that doesn't mean I'd ever want you to stop." Hiccup had to take a breath, eyes closing when Astrid's left hand index finger went in less than an inch further, making him clench around her.

Due to work and Astrid's monthly cycle, the duo hadn't had any kind of sexual intercourse in nearly 3 weeks now. The evidence of the want that had been growing within them both was showing now in tense muscles and dilated pupils. Astrid had already reached her own climax once when they had been goofing around and engaging in weak, innocent foreplay which involved nothing more than fingers inside of pants while making a late-lunch/early-dinner.

Hiccup on the other hand hadn't had any kind of release once since that morning when he had to relieve himself so he could use the bathroom. Astrid had already been at work, now working as a waitress at a bar. She mostly did the correct job of just being a waitress, but there were a select few times she had been better than any security guard by occasionally stopping drunk-relationship-crisis fights between boys and their girls using what people at the bar now called 'Astrid's chokehold' which made them black out instantly, and had also stopped two different people from trying to rob the cash register before anyone else could figure out what was going on.

She'd only been working there for 9 months.

Astrid smirked when she saw just how tense Hiccup was. She loved teasing him, loved winding him up so tightly that when he climaxed the orgasm sent stars into his vision. At the same time, she knew she owed him because he had brought her off earlier in the day without receiving any kind of treatment himself before she had gone to the store to buy milk which they didn't have for their bread apparently.

Hiccup was not only a good singer, but also a great cook which was great since she'd hardly been taught to cook anything beyond boxed pasta and home-made meatballs. He on the other hand could make breads, noodles, cakes, sauces, and more completely from scratch. He'd taught himself to cook using videos as a teenager since his father couldn't cook worth anything on the planet.

Those same hands which paid so much attention to detail in the kitchen had easily brought her off within minutes through the fabric of her underwear, her climax shaking her since it had been a few weeks since he'd last touched her there.

Now, Astrid really wanted to pay him back the more she thought about it. As much as she _liked_ hearing his pleas when she teased him, she _loved_ hearing Hiccup whine as his brain tried to keep up with the pleasure in his body and create coherent words.

Womanhood growing wet around the base of the strap-on-which was curved so it would fit inside of her and rub her sensitive inner-areas when she was thrusting into him-do to the thoughts of their events in the kitchen creating phantom sensations of Hiccup's fingers on her, Astrid found herself finding self-control harder as she moved her left hand to grip his shoulder again, positioning the stiff fake-phallus at Hiccup's entrance.

Hiccup's eyes widened as his fists grabbed the bed sheets when he felt Astrid's 'penis' touch his anal area. He sighed when her left hand squeezed his shoulder, eyes closing again as he tried to relax. Unfortunately that was easier thought than done because he was so wound up from being without this kind of contact for a long period of time. He'd also grown tighter in those few weeks and Astrid had commented on this fact when she was lubricating the area inside of him with her two fingers and the clear, non-sticky brand of lubricant they used.

Astrid could feel how tense he was even if she had no feeling in 'her penis'. She knew she was a woman, but had found she quite enjoyed having a 'manhood' of her own, even if she only wore it during sexual activity. When Hiccup had called it 'hers' for the first time she found just the idea of it not only gave her pleasure, but also some sort of calm joy. Something about the flexibility and 'normal' feeling she had owning a strap-on that was _hers_ just made her feel good.

Hiccup was a man without many value limits as far as people being who they wanted to be and who they were inside went. Of course he found pedophilia disgusting and wrong, and he never really put much thought into incestual relationships so didn't have an opinion on them. As far as the topics of homosexuality, bisexuality, people being transgender, and pretty much anything else LGBTQ went he was fine with it. His best friend was homosexual, his half-brother had a cousin who was transgender and Hiccup loved the teenage girl just the same as he had when she was physically a little boy, and the both of them had a friend named Ruffnut who was in a polygamists marriage.

Astrid smiled at the memory of Hiccup telling her he loved her despite the few 'quirks' and 'kinks' she had which he at times found a little odd. He'd been the first person she was allowed to be her tomboyish self with, since her father was in the army so rarely at home and Astrid's mother had pressured her into being a 'lady' even when Astrid had once had a dream of fighting their wars like her father did. Hiccup was also the only one who knew she liked pegging.

Astrid tensed when she could tell Hiccup's body was pushing her away by the way his shoulders tensed under her hand and the way the strap-on didn't slide in partially like it usually did when she positioned herself since his body had grown to accommodate this type of thing over the years.

Astrid leaned forward, the tip of the fake-cock hardly sliding into Hiccup so he hissed. She put her mouth near his left shoulder so he could hear her when she spoke.

"Breath for me babe." Astrid whispered, voice both seductive and comforting at the same time. "Just relax yourself a bit. Your arms, your thighs. _That's it_ …" Astrid continued as she saw Hiccup's lips part when he breathed out a relaxed sigh, closed eyes going slack instead of being scrunched up like they had been previously. He was still 'fighting' her _back there_ though.

"I know you want me." Astrid's voice grew a tad bit more lustful, hoping the sexual desire would help Hiccup find enough comfort to relax more. He really was tightly wound. Astrid could see it by the thin sheet of sweat making his back glisten, sweat droplets going into the crook of his back where his slightly-visible spine was dripping along his skin to the back of his neck. She wiped some of the sweat away so it didn't rub at his sensitive skin, making a humming sound when she pushed in just a tad bit further, the curved end of her phallus rubbing against her in a way that sent a mild spark through her. Not enough to make her as horny as it did when Hiccup was touching her clit, but definitely enough to fill her with a comfortable warmth.

Hiccup let out another sigh when she moved in slightly, fingers twitching as he let his grip on the sheets loosen a little bit. Astrid was starting to wonder if this could've maybe been about more than just him being coiled up. She decided to ask about it while brushing her left hand through the back of Hiccup's hair.

"Why are you so tense today baby? I don't mind it." She was whispering in a much more comforting tone than a seductive one now. "I just want to know. I think this is about more than you being tight." Hiccup shivered when she said it, a tiny moan escaping his lips while his walls closed around the object inside of him.

Hiccup shook his head, taking a breath and smiling weakly while opening his eyes to look at the sweat droplets on the pillow. "I-I'm fine. I've been doing a lot at work and my prosthetic has been rubbing me weird. It's got me all tense and the warm bath I took this morning didn't really help much." Hiccup took another breath, his left leg twitching as he talked about it. "It doesn't really _hurt right now_ since I haven't been lifting anything for the past few hours, but it has my muscles much more tense during the day and I carry that home. I didn't think about it until you mentioned it. I-I think that might be why you're having a hard time."

Astrid frowned, shifting her hips sub-consciously so the object inside of her rubbed her again. She was growing wetter and tighter by the minute. Hiccup let out a small sound when she did this, the strap-on inside of him shifting with his girlfriend's movements and stretching him. It wasn't painful, but rather gave him a _full_ feeling that made his cock leak.

"Do you want me to keep going anyways?" Astrid asked, receiving mixed messages by the sounds Hiccup was making.

"Yes." Hiccup breathed, and she could tell he meant it.

"Maybe I'll rub your leg with that muscle relaxing lotion when you get back from band practice?"

"I'd like that."

Hiccup was finding it harder to speak when she slid in a little more without even trying, the position of her leaning close to his ear like this making it so she could slide halfway in if he was relaxed enough, the only thing keeping her from doing so being his tight muscles.

Astrid leaned back, her right hand leaving the bed so she could place her hands on Hiccup's hips. She pulled out an inch, making him let out a small whine sound of protest. Astrid smirked at this, sliding all the way back in and getting further than she had before. She repeated this motion, going extremely slowly so as to not irritate Hiccup's tense muscles until he was open enough for her. When just a tad bit over 3 quarters of her penis had been covered by his flesh, Hiccup let out a sound that was akin to a half-sob half-high-pitched-moan. She knew that sound well, and knew she had hit his prostate on the first try which was fairly rare.

"Someone liked that." Astrid's voice was louder now since she wasn't right next to Hiccup's ear, a teasing tone covered by a sheet of lust and seductive nature. Hiccup's hands were holding tightly to the bed sheets again, proving her point. She still had both hands on his hips as she moved back, coming back in a little faster than before. This sudden, unexpected action surprised Hiccup and made him gasp, his back arching towards the ceiling slightly and his face almost touching the pillow. When she pulled out slightly again Hiccup lifted his head so his shoulders were a little more parallel with her hips and his elbows weren't as bent. This meant he could push back against Astrid as soon as she thrust forward. It wasn't hard for them to find a rhythm as this was fairly common, even if Astrid was slightly clumsy with her actions since this wasn't an every-time thing and she had no actual feeling in her fake-phallus.

"S-Sure did." He tried to sound sassy or sarcastic as a comeback but it came out weak and needy like he was begging for more. Astrid thrust forward _hard_ as a result to catch him off guard. Hiccup let out a yelp/groan and fell forward. Astrid caught him by his shoulders before he could hit the bed and continued to hold onto him until he could get his arms back underneath him.

They held still for a moment, Hiccup panting in sync with Astrid, another groan filling the air when she shifted and rubbed over his prostate perfectly.

"Just trying to figure out how I want to do this." Astrid mumbled, her eyebrows scrunching in concentration as she moved forward again, this time slower. She found a slow pace where she went as deep as she could every time. Hiccup was _shaking_ with it, a sob escaping a throat every 3-4 times she rubbed over his prostate and his body needed to release that built up energy or he'd collapse. The sob shook his body, the sensation of Astrid rubbing over his prostate sending fire up his spine and down to his toes. He shouted when she picked up the pace, holding the bed sheets tighter as she held onto his hips again.

Astrid got to the point where Hiccup felt like he was being pounded into by a machine. The sound of her thighs slapping the back of his thighs occasionally mixed with his sobs and groans and her moans of pleasure as the toy rubbed her on the inside when she bottomed out inside of him. A tear or two escaped his eyes as they normally did when they did this. He didn't tear or bleed, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt a little bit. The pleasure far overrode the pain though and made this whole thing completely worth it.

"Astrid! P...please." Hiccup gasped the words out when he felt the coil in his belly tightening, his cock beginning to throb so hard it _hurt._

Astrid smirked, reached around her boyfriend to cup his testicles in her hands. Hiccup hissed at the contact, nearly lost the strength in his arms when her hand grabbed his shaft. She was still moving inside of him, though due to a lack of practice had to slow down a little so she could stroke him the right way.

Hiccup yelped when Astrid shifted and the end of her 'penis' penetrated him the wrong way, causing it to jab at the sides of his walls at an upward angle. If she was going to shift that way without causing pain he would've needed to be sitting up and over her lap. He'd learned how different positions worked in different ways because of his past male partners.

Astrid didn't apologize verbally, but she did place a comforting kiss on Hiccup's back while slowing her movements slightly. It took a moment for the initial sting to wear off, but Hiccup encouraged her, telling her it was okay to thrust again by pushing his butt against her strap-on. Astrid complied with his request, moving faster and pumping his shaft with her warm, smaller hands.

Hiccup shook and shivered, letting out two different shouts, one deep, one high pitched, before he bucked into Astrid's hand and _finally_ reached his climax. His ejaculate fell over Astrid's hands and _oh_ she continued thrusting into him until he was completely finished. When he was-the sign he was being his face falling into the pillow below him and his arms going limp-Astrid stroked him one more time rather than pumping before holding onto his hips and slowly pulling out, lubricant from earlier making the strap-on slick and slightly-gross looking but she didn't care. Astrid took the thing off, placed it on the bottom left corner of the bed, and nudged Hiccup with her hand so he'd fall onto his side. When he did she lay next to him, facing him, with a warm smile on her lips.

"You okay there babe?"

It was only now that Hiccup opened his eyes again, his irises taking a couple of seconds to focus before he caught Astrid's gaze and mimicked her smile. He leaned forward, kissing her gently before pulling away and opening his arms to her. Astrid entered the embrace in kind, her arms around his mid torso while his were around her shoulders, holding her there so Astrid could place her ear against Hiccup's chest to hear his rapid-but-slowing heartbeat.

"I am. I definitely am." Astrid actually laughed at the grogginess in her boyfriend's voice. There was also tension like he was feeling some sort of discomfort which was common when they did this kind of thing, though the soreness would likely go away once he got in the shower.

Speaking of which, she didn't really want him wearing his prosthetic leg while he still had this much tension in his muscles.

"Can I help you get to the shower?" Astrid didn't have to ask him if she could help him get there _without his prosthetic_ because they'd had this conversation many times before and he knew what she meant by it.

"Sure thing." Hiccup sighed, holding her closer before looking at the night-stand clock behind her to check on the time.

"I still have 3 hours before I have to leave though. Can we just...stay like this for a moment?" She may have been a rather dominant woman in bed and Hiccup was fine with that because he'd almost always chosen a man or a woman who took charge in his few relationships (about 2 guys and 3 girls not including Astrid and not including the completely non-sexual relationship with a girl when was 13) but Hiccup loved moments like these when he could just _hold her_ against him, protecting her and keeping her warm.

Astrid nodded her head, not quite wanting to leave her boyfriend's warm hold either. It was so comfortable and soothed her.

"Okay. I love you Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled, kissed her forehead tenderly and let it linger for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I love you too. More than anything the world can put against us."


End file.
